STRONGER WORLD
by Hotspot the 626th
Summary: East Blue in crisis? The news hits the Straw Hat Pirates along their journey. With their hometowns facing a pinch, Luffy and his friends put their adventures on hold and decide to head back to East Blue, when suddenly a mysterious flying pirate ship appears out of the sky. Now Nami's been kidnapped...but something's different. "DADDY!" "MIKA!" Looks like two newcomers are joining!
1. Scene 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, it shall and forever be property of Eiichiro Oda and licensed by Shonen Jump, Toei Animation, and FUNimation Entertainment. Please support the official release….and there will be! **

**That's right, if you haven't heard yet then let be known that FUNimation has acquired the rights to STRONG WORLD as well as season five. Stay tuned for tons of dubbed episode that we have been waiting for since 4Kids lost the rights!**

**Go One Piece! Go Straw Hats! Go STRONG WORLD! Go FUNimation! And Go LuNa!**

* * *

Scene One: A Legend's Warning

Sirens bellowed throughout Marineford as the sun began to set on this day. The whole base was a buzz with marine units running everywhere to prepare for battle. Every single one of them knew that the sirens meant they were under attack, yet there was nothing. Nothing that they could see except for what was right above them.

Meanwhile as the grunt rushed to their positions with urgency, at the multistory ancient Japanese-stylized palace both Sengoku, the Fleet Admiral of the marines, and Garp, Vice Admiral and the 'Hero of the Marines', stood on the balcony watching a scene unfold before them looking very dissatisfied. Not for their fellow marines, but for someone they had longed hoped would stay a legend in history.

"This is madness." Sengoku, a black afro haired commander of the marines wearing his usual decorated marine suit, spoke looking ill upon the scene in front of them. And Garp couldn't happen but agree with on that fact. But then, that man was never one to stay silent for too long.

"There's only one man that I know who's capable of doing this." The vice admiral spoke with familiarity of the situation as both he and Sengoku had dealt with this man before. But even so, it still amazing how it had seemed like nothing had changed since Roger's days.

What these two men were seeing before them anyone outside the Grand Line would believe to be a dream. Many marine battleships, practically galleon-sized sailing vessels, were floating in the air like tied down balloons. While these two higher up marines stared at this with familiarity, the grunts below could barely believe their own eyes that such huge vessels could float so easily above the cove. Of course, they were nothing with what flew in next.

From behind Marineford, a large chunk of land flew by the very top of the Japanese-styled castle-like structure with ease. The piece of flying land had a lion's head made of rock decorating the front like a ship as well as housing a castle-like structure of its own on top of it. To the sides, there were many oars that seem to propel the island-like ship past Marineford and over the cove.

As the structure passed above harmlessly, it caught the attention of Garp and Sengoku, and soon after was seen by the marine grunts trying to get to their post. All the marines were confused as to whole such a thing could be, but the marine higher ups knew all too well. As such Sengoku spoke with great disdain as he watch the ship say by. "The survivor of the Pirate King Gold Roger's generation…"

"Where have you been hiding for the last twenty years?" Garp spoke up as well with just as much displeasure as Sengoku did of the scene. But being as confused as the Fleet Admiral was of the situation, he was trying figure out why such a man had suddenly reappeared in the world. Especially after what this man had down just to escape.

"You lost to Roger then got apprehended by the marines…The man who cut off his own feet, shook off his shackles, and escaped from prison….'Golden Lion' Shiki."

Watching with a boisterous grin with a cigar hanging out of it, the man that these two marines were talking about stood at the lighthouse at the end of the cove. He was a tall fellow with tanned skin and blonde-almost gold-colored hair that looked much like a mane of a lion. He sported a golden bushy tuff of hair for a beard at the bottom of his chin, and a black goatee with pointed edges surrounding his mouth. His eyebrows were dark and pointed, and he has some purple spots on the left side of his face right around his left eye that indicated his old age. He wore traditional Japanese clothes consisting of an orange, a red and a black robe tied together with a dark green sash, with a golden chain around his waist; he also wears a yellow stripped tattered coat draped over his shoulders. This man also had a ship steering wheel lodged in his head, an accident from a battle long ago, as well as to swords protruding down his legs where his feet should be.

Having stood frozen long enough in the shade of the lighthouse, the man known as Shiki raised his left hand. He then gave his hand a twirl keeping as he spoke threateningly to no one. "This is a warning." Then without warning, he opened his hand.

As the marine soldiers watched in awe, suddenly the floating marine battleships hurtled towards them making them all flinch back. The marine ships came crashing down along with the marines that were in those ships. The first of them came crashing into the cove along the walkway that edged the cove, another landed in the city then exploded, and two more crash in the cover one on the stone walkway also exploding then the other in the cove. The crashing and exploding ships in the cove then caused a small tidal wave crashing into the walls taking many poor marines with it.

"Fire! Fire!" Along the more fortified walls of the marine base, marines began firing upward where the floating island ship was. Unfortunate for them, the ship island was already beginning to ascend upward and forward, and the cannons' fire could not reach.

"I wish you would've remained just a legend…" Garp spoke as he and Sengoku watched as the island ship left the decimated Marineford, both looking very grim on the scene. They were unprepared; this was an embarrassment possibly worse than the Enies Lobby incident, but they would preserve cause with this legend back who knows what scheme he had formed in the last twenty-two years. Neither Garp nor Sengoku could imagine it, but only one thing was clear.

"Yet, you've resurfaced to take your revenge on this world?"

"Ji-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

* * *

**Quick Author's note**

**Yo! Today is a special day! Well, at least for me! Today is my birthday and I'm turning 20. So what do I want for my birthday? I want everyone to enjoy my stories and see tones of support for One Piece and LuNa as well as some touching reviews. So if you're new to me and haven't checked or seen any my stories than here is a quick list.**

**Ongoing:**

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen – One Piece**

**One Piece: Straw Hat Family – One Piece (LuNa fic)**

**Pokémon Destiny – Pokémon (Pokeshipping fic)**

**Chibi Vampire and a Werewolf – Chibi Vampire**

**Something Fun:**

**One Piece: RotPQ Omake Corner – One Piece**

**Xros Epoch – Anime Xover with One Piece**

**Completed:**

**Pika! AAML – Pokémon (Pokeshipping fic)**

**A One Piece Christmas Carol – One Piece (LuNa)**

**Coming Soon:**

**STRONG(ER) WORLD – You're reading it!**

**Z Fighters: A New Generation – Anime Xover**

**So I hope you enjoy these stories, and to all those who have already continue to support me thanks for all the support you guys are awesome!**

**Until next time, Ja Ne!**


	2. Scene 2

Scene Two: Survive!

**Hotspot the 626****th**** proudly recreates…**

In a jungle-like environment, two figures were walking through the brush huffing heavily. The one taking the lead was a young man with black hair, wearing a blue, unbuttoned jacket with maroon colored shorts with a bit of darker maroon red at the ends, wore sandals, and of course he had a straw hat hanging off his back along with a pair of pilot goggles. On his shoulders, the man was carrying a large yellow bag along with an even larger army green canteen.

As the man brushed passes a hanging leaf, breathing even harder was a young boy. He was chocolate-brown haired child wearing a short-sleeved, light red hoodie with 'Knock-Out' written in orange on the front, wore tan cargo pants with an overall loop hanging from his waist, and wore sneakers. He was trying to keep up with the man ahead of him using a walking stick to give him some support and speed. However, the man was ever determined, like he was desperately searching for someone. Though the boy felt the same way, he need for rest seem to outweigh the sense.

"Captain Luffy, please slow down!" As the boy whined and kept walking, the man-Luffy-stopped as they seem to have reached a clearing. The boy smiled as he walked up next to the man, happy that finally stopped, froze as he saw what he saw.

The two were seeing an amazing sight; they were seeing floating islands mixing in with clouds along with floating water that seem to gather around the floating islands. There even was a rainbow making this look like a paradise. However the two knew better. As Luffy stepped forward a bit, he placed his straw hat with goggles on his head as he spoke to the boy.

"We have to find our nakama Akio." Then Luffy then stretched out his arm, grabbed the boy Akio, and pulled him under his arm. The boy was confused until Luffy began running towards off the cliff. As they both went off the cliff, Akio screamed in sheer terror.

"AAAAAAAAH!" As the two hurdled through the clouds, only Luffy seemed excited by the aspect of free-falling. Of course, the ground of the next floating island they would visit was getting closer and closer, and Akio wasn't made of rubber.

"Gum Gum-ahahaha Balloon!" As Luffy spoke, his open mouth expanded catching the air flowing pass the two. Eventually, Luffy finished his sentence and took a deep breath then expanded into a balloon man. Though Akio was still screaming, the two were no longer hurdling but more like floating down until they finally touched down on the next island jungle.

Unfortunately, where they landed was very unlucky. Now in the jungle, Luffy still carrying Akio was running away from a weird, large flat-alligator with a curled up tail. No longer excited, Luffy was now joining in Akio in screaming though was less scared then the boy was. As the continued running through the jungle on a wide path, the weird flat-alligator tried to chow down on them both, but a quick stretch of Luffy's arms sling-shot them out reach.

The strange alligator was shocked by the man's action leaving him wide open to be attacked by a large tentacle slamming down upon it. The pink tentacle then grabbed the alligator and brought it closer to the giant octopus connected to it. As the alligator tried to struggle itself free, the octopus gave it a stern glare then curled its free tentacles and released like a fury of punches. Once knocking the alligator out of the way, the octopus then took charge of capturing its prey; Luffy and Akio.

With a cheerful shout from the older man, Luffy and Akio shot out of the forest and landed safely in some ruins located in the forest. After skidding to a halt, Luffy turned around to see if they were still being chased by the alligator, only to find the octopus now chasing them. Once the octopus was seen, both Luffy and Akio were shocked to see their new chaser and the man turned back around to run.

As Luffy ran, the octopus was quick to follow, but it would seem the gained the attention of another. "A praying mantis!?" Popping up from the other side of the ruins, the two saw an unusually large and angry looking praying mantis heading straight towards them. As the praying mantis tried to swipe at them, but Luffy's quick reaction saved them both. However, the wind from the mantis' wings blew Luffy's balance causing him to crash making him lose his carried items as well as Akio.

As soon as both males recovered, they looked back to see that the octopus was now fighting the giant praying mantis. While the octopus tried to punch the bug, then mantis made sharp slashing motions as he flew past the octopus with ease. Luffy and Akio watched as the octopus continued forward without realizing what had happened until the two tentacles that were meant to punch the bug suddenly were sliced into pieces. Looking his sliced tentacles, the octopus turned coward and tried to run away only for the mantis to launch forward and slash the poor creature into a building wrecking it in the process.

The mantis then landed on a fountain, seemingly asking for the next challenge as he roared a bug-like tone and flexed his scythe-like mandibles. However it did see the two bear-like reach out to him before the grabbed him then smashed him through the fountain throwing him off to the side. As the bug laid helpless and in pain on its back, a striped bear grabbed its arms and picked him up only to be brought into a crushing bear-hug. The mantis though was determined to defeat its opponent, until the bear bent back and crashed the bugs head into the ground. With the bug finally defeated, the bear sat up looking rather cute until it stood up giving a ferocious roar.

Meanwhile far off to the side, both Luffy and Akio were sitting just watching the fights with interest and intensity. With the defeat of the mantis and no other animal appearing to take part in the fight, Luffy spoke his mind. "One after another. Seriously, what's wrong with this island?"

"Can we please just get out of here Captain Luffy." While Akio looked at his captain with much worry trying to get him to leave, it was too late as the striped bear had immediately found their scents and turned to them. "Huh?" Both took notice that the bear saw them. After some seconds of staring, the bear came charging at them running much like a gorilla.

"Bastard, you wanna go!" Seeing the challenge, Luffy immediately stood from his spot and got into fighting pose while Akio quickly ran for cover knowing he would be in the way. Seeing that Akio was safe, Luffy charged forward ready to take the bear head on.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" Making the first attack, Luffy sent his right arm hurdling towards the bear. But the bear was fast, as it dodged Luffy's attack and rushed up right in front of him. The bear then swung his arm launching Luffy back towards the jungle.

"Luffy!" Akio watched in worry and shock as Luffy was sent flying, his rubber arm having not yet retracted and flinging around uselessly. Luckily, the battle experienced was far from out of this match. Luffy caught himself on a medium-sized palm tree and wrapped his other arm around another tree as not to fling the rubber man.

"That's right, I can't underestimate the animals on this island." As Luffy's other hand began retracting back, recalled what he had learned about this island and its many species of animals wanting to kill each other and them. As he looked out and Akio watched on, the bear was far from down either, but now took an interest in Akio not too far from its sights.

Akio took a nervous step back as the striped bear growled at him and began to turn towards the boy. Seeing that his nakama and charge was in danger, Luffy quickly became even angrier at the bear. "Hey! Leave Akio alone!" Luffy then brought he recoiled hand to his mouth and bit down on his thumb saying. "Gear Third."

When the bear was about to charge, Luffy let go of the tree and flung himself towards the bear his thumb still in his mouth. "Bone Balloon." Blowing through the hole he made, Luffy's hand inflated increasing in size dramatically. From where he was standing, Akio was no longer interested in the bear, but instead now concerned about how the captain's hand just grew giant size. Sensing the pirate coming, the bear turned to be met with the young pirate swinging his arm back then launching it forward.

"Gum Gum Giant Pistol!" Meeting the punch head one, the now easily dwarfed bear took the full blunt of Luffy's extra-large punch sending him crashing through a statue, crashing into another, and was now unconscious. Akio was amazed by the power of the attack as he watched the bear fall to the ground. The young boy then tried to find the man through the dust until he the dust was blown away by Luffy releasing all the air he had put into his fist.

The man flew comically around releasing all the air and more as he headed straight for the heavens. This being his first time seeing Gear Third, Akio wasn't sure what to do as he ran around looking straight up searching for the rubber man. "Captain! Captain!" Eventually the boy heard a noise towards the defeated octopus and ran towards it without hesitating. When he reached the defeated octopus, he noticed someone was on top of it and went to get a closer look. And was he shocked to see what he found.

"That was dangerous." In a high, squeaky like voice, Akio was now seeing a chibi version of his captain as he stood on top of the octopus fearlessly. Akio couldn't believe his eyes as he simply looked at the chibi man speechless and without giving away his presence. Not noticing Akio, Luffy continued to speak complaining about his attack. "Shrinking after using this technique is such a pain…"

"The Captain Shrunk!" Finally being able to speak, Akio pointed at the chibi captain with an unbelieving finger. Hearing Akio, Luffy turned and smiled seeing that his nakama was okay. The chibi man then jumped on the octopus to reach the boy until eventually jumping off and landing next to him. Needless to say, there was quite a height difference.

"Hey Akio, you not hurt anywhere are you?" The chibi Luffy spoke happily as if nothing was wrong with him or the fact that Akio was now taller than him. His captain's attitude made the boy sweat-drop as he couldn't believe that this was his captain.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Accepting it as the norm, Akio gave an exhausted smile giving his tiny captain some relief. Out of nowhere, a low rumble originating from both males stomachs signaled that they both were hungry. And immediately, Luffy had a solution.

"This octopus looks yummy."

* * *

Meanwhile in a whole different environment looking very much like fall, three people, two up front and one in back with some distance, were walking along a stone path in the middle of lake surrounded by ruins. At the front was a powerfully built man with a height of at least seven feet wearing nothing but a black, opened jacket with a gold chain above his chest and a red speedo. His forearms were relatively enormous while his biceps are comparably small. He had brightly-colored blue hair-currently dropping for some unknown reason-and wore sunglasses fitted upon his metal nose: Franky.

The next one walking with the strange man was a tall, slender, yet athletic woman with black hair currently tied up in a ponytail carrying a small bag over her shoulders. While wearing glasses, she had brown eyes accompanied with a long, thin and defined nose. She was currently wearing a large sweater-like shirt that covered all the way to the thighs with think green and white stripes along with light green boots: Nico Robin (And to his author's perspective, not sure if she is wearing any pants. XD).

And finally, trailing behind both of them was by far the oddest thing one could see. Currently in the rear was a living skeleton with large black afro carrying glasses holding a cane by his side. He was wearing an outfit that resembled much like hippie wearing a frilled light orange shirt under a black vest with flowers along with miss-colored pants; the right side orange and black vertical stripes and the other completely white; Brook.

As the three walked across the stone path, the skeleton stopped and took a look around seemingly curious about something. "I wonder what that sound was…"

"Who knows…We don't have time for that." With Franky speaking, the two nakama seemed uninterested in Brook's concern and continued walking. However the skeleton musician seemed quite curious as to what that sound was that he was hearing as he scanned around. As he looked back behind them, a black mass starting flowing out of the doorway connected to the stone path they were on. Brook gaped at the sight and then screamed in horror.

"NO!"

"What's wrong?" This caught the attention of his disinterested nakama. They both turned back to see the same black mass that Brook was now seeing. Immediately, they two ran back to help. On closer inspection, the black mass turned out to really be tiny black ants suited with armor and spears. Either way, none of them looked happy to see them.

"Now it's ants." Franky was surprised to see that their new attackers were tiny ants, but much like Luffy they had learned not to underestimate the animals. Unfortunate for Franky and Robin, they were too far distanced and could not reach Brook in time. While Brook was freaking out believing it was his end, the army of black ants simply ignored Brook's presence and moved around to continue forward.

This action surprised both Franky and Brook as they both watched the ants continue charging forward onto the other part of the group. "Che. You're coming for us?" Franky then made his left arm turn into cannon like device with is hand as a targeting scope. Unfortunately, the young archeologist behind him made to point to point out to the cyborg.

"Franky, didn't you run out of fuel?"

"That's Right!" Hearing the woman's concern, Franky realized that she was right and absolutely useless to defend against the ants and freaked. At this point, a large fur spotted, eel-like shark jumped out of the water to the group's left. As it jumped over the stone path, Franky and Robin moved away from their spot while the ants stopped noticing the newcomer.

Brook was currently freaking out seeing such a large and scary looking fish jump over the stone path and into the other side. Reaching a good distance, Franky and Robin stopped and observed the eel-like shark as it swam passed them. However Robin made a kick realization as they watched the fish. "It's coming back."

Franky was not pleased to see that the archeologist was right and the monster shark was turning back towards them then immediately picking up speed. The two nakama flinched back in surprise, but their attention was quickly directed back to the ants now moving again. With that split second distraction, the shark made a jump towards them. Acting quickly, Franky uncovered his right hand revealing a pure metal fist as he readied to defend Robin. At the same time, the ants jumped as well coming straight towards the two. Though both looked fearful, they both saw that the ants were continuing over them and onto the shark. The moment the large mass of ants meet the even bigger shark, the shark was instantly consumed by the ants leaving nothing but its bones to land in the lake. Franky and Robin were amazed at the sight as they watched this all happening not taking notice that the ants had land on the other side of them. Meanwhile, Brook was trying to catch up when he saw the shark skeleton and quickly commented.

"Ooh, just like me." But luckily, his sense of duty towards his nakama made quick work of any joke or quip he would have other than the one he made. "Are you guys okay?" Brook immediately starting lightly running towards them as Franky realized why the ants had completely ignored Brook earlier.

"Now I know why they didn't go for you." Franky and Robin quickly turned back towards the ants knowing the little insects were far from done. As Brook joined them, he caught what Franky had said as was curious as to know why the ants ignored him. As the ants prepared their next assault, Franky finished his statement about the ants ignoring Brook. "'Cause to them you don't have any substance."

"Ah…" At first, Brook seemed to understand completely what Franky had said. However with that knowledge, it didn't seem to be all that comforting to the skeleton musician. "Isn't that a bit rude?!"

In a blind fury, Brook unsheathed his cane revealing a sword and charged forward leaving Franky and Robin to watch, and be slightly concerned. As the two forces charged forward, it was easy for the enraged Brook to run through the ants as he made precise slashes going through their army. As the last of the ants passed Brook, the musician's rage had calmed as he know continued onward walking. While the ants had yet to be affected, Franky and Robin no longer were concerned about the ants. As Franky recovered his right hand, the two began walking towards the on approaching ants with no fear whatsoever.

Meanwhile on the other side, Brook was now sheathing his sword while the ants continued charging seemingly unharmed. As he sheathed, Brook spoke in a soft tone. "Three-Verse Humming…" At this moment, the ants jumped into the air ready to devour Franky and Robin faster than they did that shark. However Franky and Robin were still walking unconcerned about the ants as Brook finished his sentence. "Arrow-Notch Cut!"

The moment Brook's sword was completely sheathed; the ants were slashed stopping them in mid-air before doing any real harm to hid nakama. All of them fell from the sky, painting it much like falling leaves in fall as Franky and Robin continued walking unconcerned. As the both reach Brook, the skeleton man spoke as he held his cane in front of him. "Yes, I'm only bones, but that's because I have an interest…"

Franky and Robin stopped just behind the swordsman as they waited to hear what he had to say. As the two listened, the skeleton spoke in all seriousness. "…In dieting."

**(Start the music!)**

**One Piece**

"Anyway, what's wrong with this island?"

"Animals and bugs have evolved to a stage I've never seen before. They exert far greater strength and intelligence than humans, and rely on that to live."

"Heh. An island befitting the survival of the fittest." As the two nakama talked, they completely ignored Brook's lame (Hilarious) joke and continue forward up the stairs into more ruins. As they continued walking, they left Brook in that same position as the walked through a skeleton of a giant bull-like creature.

Where are the Straw Hats? What island could they possibly be on that has floating islands of land, and killer animals and bugs? What adventure lies in wait for the Straw Hats in one of their greatest tales to date? Everyone prepare because now it's a…

**STRONG(ER)**

**WORLD**

**An Awesome One Piece film**

**Re-done**

* * *

**Staring…**

**Swordsman, Roronoa Zoro: Bounty 120 Million**

**Doctor, Tony Tony Chopper: Bounty 50**

…

**Archeologist, Nico Robin: Bounty 80 Million**

**Shipwright, Franky: Bounty 44 Million**

**Musician, Brook: Bounty 33 Million**

…

**Cook, Sanji: Bounty 77 Million**

**Sharpshooter, Usopp: Bounty 30 Million**

…

**Captain, Monkey D. Luffy: 300 Million**

**Cabin Boy, Akio: Bounty 0**

…

**Navigator, Monkey Nami: Bounty 16 Million**

** Cabin Girl, Monkey D. Namika (Mika): Bounty**** 0**


	3. Scene 3

Scene Three: Where's Nami and Mika?

Somewhere on this crazy island, we find ourselves in a new location where located was an impressive Japanese-styled like fortress currently experience a bit a snow fall. The fortress was surrounded by weird looking trees leaving a large open field inside the circle. Let us take a closer look at this impressive fortress, specifically at a particular building looking much like a greenhouse. Inside it was just that, a greenhouse housing many tropical plants as well as hosting a large pool. Currently, there were only to people in this room and using it to their full advantage.

At the edge of the pool, a young, slender, orange haired woman wearing a striped two piece along with a gold ringlets around her wrists along with a Log Pose. On her left shoulder, she had a unique tattoo that looked like a pinwheel with a fruit at the top and around her neck she had a necklace laced with blue jewels. Her name was Nami, or until recently Monkey Nami. She was currently preparing to dive into the glistening pool, though not doing so out of joy or comfort. Instead, she wore an expression of determination. With a jump, the woman dived into the pool going in deep, but stopped as she was met by someone that was the light of her life.

With an impressive grin that mirrored that of the girl's father, a young girl with dark browny-red hair also wearing a light orange and red vertical striped kids' two piece swimsuit waved to the older woman and swam around her cheerfully. She was Mika, as called by the crew, but her real name was Monkey D. Namika; daughter of Monkey D. Luffy and Nami. As Nami watched her daughter swim in the water, Mika stopped and waved her mother over. Interested in what her daughter wanted, Nami swam over next to her daughter. The little girl then pointed off to the side where two large water vents seemed to be feeding water into the pool.

Nami smiled and patted the girl's head making the little girl smile even more. Eventually, the two were no longer able to hold their breaths any longer and swam back to the surface. As both reemerge from under the water, both pulled back their hair from their faces Mika doing so just to imitate her mother. Nami immediately noticed and smiled splashing her daughter for mocking her. The young girl laughed splashing her mother back only to be caught and dragged to the edge of the pool.

"Come on Mika, let's get out of the pool."

"Aww, but I don't want to." Nami chuckled seeing her daughter whine much like her father would in fun situation that was ruined. Luckily, Nami could easily handle her daughter. Gesturing to the ladder leading out of the pool, the young girl groaned in defiance, but listened to her mother and got out of the pool first. Nami followed behind and the mother daughter duo walked over to a shaded hammock where two towels waited for them.

As Nami dried off her daughter, suddenly trumpets musically starting playing gaining the attention towards the only exit. The exit was currently being covered by a white sheet where three figures could be seen dancing with the music. Nami was not amused by this carefree act while Mika was enthralled by the act. The sheet soon fell revealing the three figures; the one to the left was a maroon colored gorilla wearing a pink shirt, green dotted pants, a white scarf, a weird yellow hat, and wore sunglasses, the figure in the middle revealed to be Shiki, and the last figure was a blue haired man looking slightly like a clown wearing a lab coat and yellow dotted blue scarf. The three kept on dancing to the music, showing an impressive showcase of dancing moves (In this author's opinion, much better than High School Musical or any musical not made before 2000). Eventually, the three began making their way down the steps still dancing and keeping with the beat of the music. Even at the bottom of the stairs, they continued to dance until all of them posed towards Nami and Mika waiting them to applaud them.

However there was no applaud, Nami stood in front of Mika sending the three a venomous glare while Mika looked around Nami looking at the three curiously. Despite the woman's glare, Shiki could still grin and walked towards the two speaking calmly. "Have you reached a decision, Baby-chan?"

"Hurry up and let us out." Nami spoke sternly to Shiki as she continued to stand in front of Mika. Agreeing with her mother, Mika stuck her tongue out at the man showing her own defiance towards the pirate.

"Ji-ha-ha-ha-ha! What strong-willed girls." Shiki approached closer to the two causing Nami to push Mika back a bit in case the man would do the worst. Luckily, the aging legend did no such thing as he looked a Nami almost lecherously. Nami instantly was overcome with shivering seeing the man look at her like that. ""I have to say I don't dislike that kind of women."

"Leave my mom alone!" Shiki looked away from the woman looking down at the small girl only for the man to be met with a shoe to the face. Nami was shocked by her daughter's action while Shiki was just as surprised to be hit with a small shoe. As the man recovered, he looked down at Mika with a steamed expression. Mika's own expression was etched with angry and determination probably ready to fight him, despite being at an obvious disadvantage.

"You wanna fight, Little Baby-chan."

As both the pirate captain and the little girl had their stare down, the blue haired man suddenly realized something and went to gain his captain's attention. As he walked forward, he shoes made pooting sounds with each step. The very sound of which got on Shiki's nerve and quickly forgot his stare down to address the noise turning away from both females and shouted. "Can't you do a damn thing about the sound of your footsteps, Doctor Indigo?"

The moment Shiki said the man's name; he stopped in mid-stride and looked at the man. He then stared doing weird hand motions and poses all the while making pooting noises when he stepped. Shiki looked at the man confused watching this display of motions. Eventually he got frustrated and spoke out. "What the hell are you trying to say?!"

"Come to think of it, I have something to show you."

"You can talk?!" With the doctor finally speaking, Shiki was overcome with shock forgetting that he had asked the man to speak in the first place. The gorilla seemed to find this funny as it started laughing and clapping. Seeing the gorilla respond, Shiki look dumbfounded at the gorilla and spoke with a gasp.

"M-Mom?"

"It's a freaking gorilla!" The doctor immediately slapped the man's head trying to knock some sense into his reasoning. Then all three got back in order and posed like they had hit the punch line of a joke. As the waited for a response, Nami quickly blew them off while Mika clapped for them.

"Don't look at us….and stop clapping Mika." Mika immediately flinched and stop clapping as she joined her mother away from the men and gorilla. Being the either easy-going man, Shiki was unaffected by Nami's cold shoulder, even so much as liking it.

"You're as cold as ice, Baby-chan. Ji-ha-ha-ha-ha!" While the man simply laughed, Nami went to address her daughter as she dried her off. Mika seem to be a bit discomforted by her mother babying her, but did nothing to stop her. As Nami finished, the older sighed and spoke to her daughter with hushed and concerned tone.

"Why did you do that Mika."

"Because he's mean!" Nami sighed in mild frustration as Mika pouted angrily. It wasn't like she was wrong either, that was definitely not nice, but he was dangerous. Nami would do anything to protect her precious daughter, even give her life, but that wouldn't help Mika escape at this moment.

Since Mika was now dry, Nami then went to dry herself keeping all her attention on her pouting daughter. Even while doing this, Nami was deep in thought about this whole situation she, her daughter, and the whole crew was in. _'What were we thinking?'_


	4. Scene 4

**Author's note: And this one is important…Happy One Piece Day! On this day, fifteen years ago, One Piece began its serialization for Shonen Jump. May it continue will into another fifteen years if needed for completion. Enjoy! And spread the word!**

* * *

Scene Four: One Week Earlier: The Storm

As the scene title suggest; one week earlier somewhere in the Grand Line, the Thousand Sunny sailed calmly through open ocean without a hint of a storm that could be seen. After many months of playing it easy due to the birth of Mika and after many other events, the Straw Hat crew was finally making their way to Sabaody Archipelago and head for the New World. However some stunning news had reached the Straw Hats, one that will give them one of their greatest adventures yet.

"What about East Blue?"

"The mysterious disappearances of villages do to menacing attacks." Getting the answer to his question, Nami-currently wearing a white tank-top, sky blue short-short, and her hair tied in a pony-tail-explained to her husband-in-secret what was on the newspaper she had just gotten from the News Coo. The woman had a very solemn look on her face as she continued to read the newspaper. "It appears that many villages in the East Blue have disappeared overnight."

Being concerned, Luffy stretched out his hand to see the newspaper which Nami was more than okay giving to him. Luffy and Usopp-Luffy wearing nothing but a yellow scarf and sky designed pants and Usopp wearing a coach-like outfit with a weird hat-gave the newspaper a look over as they read to see if the information was true. Many of the crew was gathered around listening in some with grim expressions, but only the two kids looked confused especially the young girl. Meanwhile, Nami continued to explain the situation. "Currently, the islands we're from are fine, but I don't know how long it's gonna stay that way."

"East Blue?" All the crew looked over to Mika-currently wearing a light pink dress with a teddy bear head design on the front-as she tilted her head confused. Akio- wearing red helmet with a swim-shirt and military styled trunks- was just as confused as his friend as he looked at the adults.

"That's where Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and Usopp were born." The kids looked over to the stairway where Brook, currently smoking, and Chopper-Brook wearing a yellow shirt with a Japanese symbol on it and the words Shika Bane underneath, armbands, and his haired tied at the top and Chopper wearing a pink bear rob-as the reindeer explained. With the smoke coming though his skull, Brook looked over to Chopper looking intrigued as the kids.

"I see."

"Whoa." Both kids gasped in amazement. Though suddenly the kids realized something and turned to Sanji-wearing a wide-necked white shirt with a tie and green pants-currently sitting on the stairs. "What about Sanji?" Hearing the kids, Chopper quickly realized they were right and turned to Sanji.

"Ooh, was Sanji too?"

Sanji noticed that he was being spoken to. After taking a quick smoke, he answered the kids' and Chopper's question though looked as solemn as Nami was. "Well, I was born in the North Blue, but I was raised in the East Blue." He then took another drag from his cigarette, leaving the kids with another concept.

"There's a North Blue too?" While the kids looked amazed at Sanji, the other adults were looking over the newspaper. As he looked thoroughly, Luffy took notice of the picture that was included in the newspaper. In the picture, there were strange looking giant mounds that didn't seem to belong. Usopp also noticed this as well and made his own assumptions.

"What's that? A relic?" No one had time to answer. Suddenly a large shadow blocked the sun gaining all the crew's interest as they looked up. Far above the Sunny, an island was floating and sailing high above them heading in the same direction. Everyone was shocked at this amazing feat as the ship began to pass them.

"What's that?!"

"An island?"

"Why is that island floating?!"

"So cool!"

With Usopp, Nami, Luffy, and Mika spoke with the adults in shock while the girl thought it was cool; the whole crew immediately went into action. Luffy stretched both his arms up to the railing on the helm's deck and launched himself onto the deck with Franky-wearing a green shirt with a smiling gear image on the front with a large gold chain around his neck and a banana hat-and Mika running up the stairs. Franky quickly took the helm while Mika ran with her dad to the front. The crew was quick to join their nakama as they watched the floating island now in front of them. As she observed the island, Robin-currently wearing an orange with purple dots sundress-stood next to Franky finding something interesting about the floating island.

"They have a flag." Hearing this, Franky went and took another look at the island. He soon noticed that this floating island looked more than just an island. With a gruff expression, Franky came up with another concept for the island.

"Is that a vessel?"

Walking up from behind the cyborg, Usopp took out a scope and held it to his eye looking straight at the possibly vessel. As he searched the ship, he soon stopped at the flag that Robin had mention, and recognized what type of flag it was. "They have a skull flag! Is it a pirate ship?"

"A floating island-ship?"

"Cool!"

"Mika!" While Mika was the only one to think that the island-ship was cool, the rest of the crew-including Akio-were stunned by the sight. Even with what they had seen up until now, they had never seen such a thing. However Nami quickly felt a change in the weather patterns. She looked away from the floating island-ship and turned towards the open ocean as she judged what was happening that no one else could.

'_This wind…'_ While Nami and everyone were distracted, only Mika noticed her mother's actions. She quickly ran from Luffy's side on Sunny's head and ran up to her mother. The moment she reached her mother, Mika gently pulled Nami's shirt causing Nami to turn away from the ocean and look down on her daughter curiously.

"What's wrong , mom?"

"I don't worry sweetie." Nami gently rubbed her daughter's head giving her a reassuring smile. The girl though worried quickly smiled back trusting in her mother's words. Seeing her daughter reassured, Nami quickly went into action as she ran up closer to where Luffy was standing. "This course is dangerous, Luffy. A cyclone is approaching soon!"

"Really?" Luffy looked back towards his wife-in-secret seeing her confident in her prediction of the weather. The rubber captain grinned and nodded to Nami understanding what she wanted them to do; however, Luffy also had an idea. "I see. Let's them as well." Talking about the island-ship in the sky, he then turned back around and begun waving his arms trying to get the attention of the crew on the island-ship.

"Hey, there's a cyclone coming!" While a nice thing to do for people he didn't even know, the rest of the crew didn't seem to have the same kindness their naïve captain had. Usopp even spoke up voicing every ones' concerns with his actions.

"You sure about this?"

"Hey, there's a cyclone coming!" Being the impressionable kids that they were, Akio and Mika were quick to join Luffy as they rushed to the edge of Sunny's head trying the same thing as Luffy. Many of the crew was shocked to see the kids join Luffy, but Nami-being a mother and all-found the scene benefitting for the kids especially Mika, who often acted like her father.

On the floating island-ship, a black haired man was watching a video screen where the Thousand Sunny was in view. The man instantly noticed the man and children waving towards them trying to get their attention. He then turned and reported his findings to his superior. "It seems like they are shouting something."

Sitting high above the viewing monitors, Shiki sat on his throne-like chair while Doctor Indigo and the gorilla sat at a kotatsu to the side playing cards. The man, speaking with little concern, then asked. "Are they pirates?"

"They appear to be."

"Hey~!" Extending the word and shouting even louder, Luffy and the kids kept trying to wave the island-ship not knowing they had indeed gain other crew's attention. It was Luffy that seem to notice something coming from the ship while the kids continued to wave and shout. Eventually what Luffy had seen floated down towards him now gaining the attention of the kids as they watched with amazement at the conch shell. The kids watched as the shell floated all the way to Luffy where he confusedly grabbed it.

Near the helm, the crew was worried as to why Luffy and the kids stopped shouting. So much so that Usopp and Chopper were practically nervous as the long-nosed man spoke shakily. "W-What's wrong, guys?"

"Nami!" Though the kids did not know what the shell was, Luffy knew upon examining it what is was exactly. Even though the kids wanted to look at it, Luffy gave them no time as he called for his wife and tossed the shell towards her. Nami was a bit surprised hearing Luffy call for her, but quickly noticed the incoming shell and caught it. As she brought the shell up to examine it, Usopp ran to Nami's side having believed that he recognized the tossed shell.

"Isn't that a Tone Dial?"

"So that means they've been to a Sky Island as well?" Sanji was shocked hearing Usopp's confirmation of the tossed item. Hearing Usopp as well, Zoro-wearing a dark maroon with three shades of purple stripes along with black pants still wearing his stomach band-smirked as he was slightly impressed by the idea.

"It seems like they aren't ordinary folks."

"Doesn't matter who they are." The crew turned back to see Luffy-the one speaking-and the kids walking back towards. The kid, however, ran past the crew and straight to Nami wanting to see the item.

"Mom! Mom! I wanna see! I wanna see!"

"Can we see it Miss Monkey?"

"I'm sorry kids, but this is important."

"Awww~."

"Nami." Wearing a confident grin, Luffy brought his hands to his hips and spoke to his wife knowing she would understand. Nami turned back to her captain giving him a confident smile as she clutched the shell and nodded to Luffy.

"Oh, they know how to use it." Being surprised, Shiki stood up with an enormous grin very much impressed by the rookie pirates. With the bay doors open for letting the shell out, the very same shell came floating back to through landing in Shiki's hand. The moment he caught it, he immediately pressed the apex of the shell with his thumb releasing the recording.

'A cyclone is approaching. Navigate your ship to nine o'clock.' From the shell, Nami's voice spoke out giving the man a very important warning as well as a direction to avoid. Shiki looked surprised as he listened to the recording and couldn't believe the woman who was speaking. He then turned to a group of lab coat wearing people and spoke to them for reassurance.

"Navigation Team…"

"No, sir. There is no indication of such a thing." One of the lab coat wearing men spoke, doing his best to reassure his captain that there was nothing to fear. "The reading on the barometer appears to be normal as well." As the man spoke, Shiki, now joined by Doctor Indigo, looked at the shell with curiosity. Why would a bunch of rookies try to trick him?

"They are heading in a nine o'clock direction." The man at the monitor spoke up again as the screen in front of him showed the Sunny now changing direction. While Shiki was beginning to be uninterested, a random man spoke up with great urgency.

"It's coming fast!" Shiki looked back out the open hangar doors with a disinterested look, only to see dark ominous storm clouds suddenly began appearing in front of the ship. While the crew men seemed to be running around confused and in a hurry, Shiki was shocked to see the clouds. But not for the normal reasons.

"Ah! Perm?"

"It's a freaking rain cloud!" With Shiki's ridiculous realization, Doctor Indigo was quick to slap the man's head and correct him on his mistake.

"Are you kidding me?" Meanwhile, those same guys that had said that there wouldn't be a storm were no gawking at the fact that now there was one. They even rechecked their monitors to double-check their calculations. Of course, with the storm now just outside, the men had to quickly act for the sake of the island-ship. "Lord Shiki, please direct our course to nine o'clock! It's a huge cyclone!"

Being told by his navigation team, Shiki clenched his teeth and freaked at the sight. The cyclone was fast approaching both the island-ship and Thousand Sunny with remarkable speed, quite typical of the Grand Line. Somehow, the island-ship quickly turned to the nine o'clock direction with all hast. Unfortunately, both ships were caught on the very edge of the storm the winds blowing hard. Putting his arms together, Shiki quickly closed the hangar doors leaving many of his men outside to meet their unfortunate fate.

"Lord Shiki!"

"Let Us In, Lord Shiki, Please!" But it was far too late. The cyclone winds soon picked up the men and blew them off the ship. Down on the ocean, the Thousand Sunny had now begun using its Channel Zero Paddle-Wheels to move through the storm with the island-ship following behind. Both ships were heading towards the end of the cyclone, both safe and sound.

*****BANG*****

Back on the floating island-ship, the sound of a gun firing ringed through the room. Shiki held out a smoking pistol as it was aimed for one of the navigational team members. The man looked on the man with shock as he held his side until he fell to the ground. All of Shiki's regular crew watched in fear and shock at their captain's actions, while the man himself was emotionless to his own action speaking with great frustration. "Don't ever give me a false forecast again!"

"Yes, sir!" The remaining navigation team was quick to answer Shiki as they immediately went back to work. Meanwhile, Shiki was in deep thought as he recalled the warning earlier. He then looked down at the monitor still posed on the Straw hats' ship as they were no longer using the paddle system and currently at a standstill.

"Nevertheless…Who is this woman who possesses the knowledge to outsmart my best and brightest navigators?"


	5. Scene 5

Scene Five: One week earlier: Kidnapped! And Separation!

Now back on the Thousand Sunny, the Straw Hats had made it out of the storm with relative ease thanks to Sunny's paddles. All of the crew was relieved to have gotten out of the cyclone with little damage and no one lost. While everyone relaxed, they were all soon visited by an unusual sight; a man with swords for legs floating down from seemingly nowhere landing on the main mast. Everyone watched stunned as the impressive looking man stared down on them with a joyous grin and crossed armed.

"Just now, how did he come down here?"

"B-Beats me." Luffy and Usopp were the first to speak about the man before them, very much stunned and nervous, in Usopp's case, of the man. The kids were hiding behinds some of the adults, Mika her father and Akio Zoro, as the stared at the man with curiosity. The man himself however, was not thrown off by their nervous or unbelieving stares as he introduced himself in a boisterous tone.

"I'm Golden Lion Shiki, a pirate." The man Shiki then began searching throughout the crew seemingly looking for someone. To this matter, he clearly spoke his quam. "Anyway, whose voice was that in the Tone-dial?"

The crew was a bit surprised the man was looking for Nami. Giving a nervous glance back, Usopp, along with the Monkey family of three, were worried as to what this man wanted from her. Nonetheless, Nami spoke up raising her hand and speaking timidly. "It was me."

Hearing the orange haired women speak up, Shiki shifted his gaze towards the woman surrounded by her nakama. His grin grew a little bit wider seeing the woman, as if he had just come up with a plan, but instead spoke his gratitude. "So it's you, Baby-chan. You have my gratitude."

"Uh, no problem."

"Um, old man, how's that floating?" Speaking up timidly, Mika moved from behind her father to the side holding on to his pants securely. She then raised her finger up pointing to the floating island-ship docked just above them. A bit surprised to heat the question, especially from a little girl on a pirate ship, Shiki followed the little girl's finger to his ship, to which he immediately answered.

"Oh that? That's the result of my Fluffy Fluffy fruit. I can negate the gravitational pull of thing I touch and have complete control over them." As the tall man explained, he then walked off the mast bench and floated to the ground near where one of Zoro's small weights was placed. Shiki then bent down sticking his right hand out as he simply gave the weight a touch while speaking to himself. "Here goes." He then stepped back as he spoke to the Straw Hats.

"Just watch."

"What the?" Once his hand was off, Shiki stepped back as Luffy and Usopp moved in closer to the weight to see what would happen. The kids, however, moved a bit closer as they stared at the weight curiously. The rest of crew also moved in closer, though were bit more cautious then the kids and the two adult men already close.

With everyone gathered close enough, Shiki stretched out his hand, gave it a small twirl, and then he pointed upwards with his finger. Instantly, the weight began to float amazing the kids as the fell backwards as it did for Luffy and Usopp as it rose to their height. They watched as the weight flipped in mid-air then shot up as high as the crow's nest. Then suddenly the weight dropped like it had become heavy again only to be caught by Zoro with ease. As usual, the Immature Trio (Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper) and the kids found the whole thing amazing.

"Amazing!" Luffy and Mika both spoke at the same time with relatively the same excited grinning expression. Luffy then turned to Shiki, enjoying every ones' show of his powers, as he suddenly had an ingeniously fun idea. "Old man, make me float!"

" Me too! Me too!" Chopper and the kids both mirrored each other in how exciting the idea was as they too wanted to float. However Shiki just gave them a surprised look before laughing at how enthusiastic they were.

"Ji-ha-ha-ha-ha. I'm afraid not." The whole group wanting to float became silent as their ambitions were shot down due to devil fruit logic. Shiki then explained his devil fruit's limitations to the group. "I can't levitate any human besides myself, nor animals, or any living beings."

Of course, the group was not happy with this information. Luffy even now looked uninterested as he puckered his lips to the side. "What? That's lame." Going along with Luffy's complaint, Usopp, Chopper, and the kids booed and made faces towards the man.

"Boo~ Boo~"

"Anyway, I'd like to thank you on my own turf." Unconcerned with the complaints, Shiki walked back over to the bench and sat down. He looked out to the other half of the group giving the crew his thanks as well as an offer. "It's gratitude-for saving my life. You'll come, won't you?"

The other half of the crew listened to his offer, all keeping a straight face-though Zoro was currently doing some curls with the previously floating weight. The nakama looked at each other, unsure if they should accept or not. Luckily, as their captain, Luffy quickly answered with a determined and confident grin. "Forget it." Shiki looked over at the man, slightly amused with his answered, but Luffy was far from finished. "We have to go to East Blue."

The crew was surprised with Luffy's choice. Nami so much that she spoke up. "Luffy!" The kids, however, tilted their heads confused by the choice the captain had made. Shiki, on the other hand, seemed a bit insulted by this sudden decision. Suddenly Usopp blew a whistle to Luffy, much like a referee would on a foul. As Luffy looked his way as Usopp began shouting at his captain.

"Hey you, what about our adventure?"

"We have time to do that as much as we want later." Luffy spoke confidently making very much sense; a rare event to behold. Usopp was taken aback by Luffy's logic as Luffy continued speaking. "Can you sit still while the folks in our hometowns are in a pinch?"

"Well…That's…"

"It's decided." While Usopp was completely flabbergasted by Luffy's question, Sanji was quick to answer for him while he decided lighting another cigarette. Robin and Nami looked back Sanji surprised that the blonde chef answered then looked back to Luffy. Nami then spoke up making sure that her husband was making the right choice.

"Are you sure?"

"I-I see…You're right. That's good." With Usopp finally agreeing, the whole crew was in agreement. Chopper looked between his nakama becoming excited to see the East Blue group's home as did the two children. Mika then ran up to her mother and tugged on her shirt gaining the older woman's attention.

"Does that mean we get to see yours and dad's home?"

Nami smiled down on her daughter as he bent down to her height giving the girl a confirming nod. "Yes, you'll get to see where mommy and daddy lived. And maybe even Usopp's, Zoro's, and Sanji's too." Mika's little eyes widen as she made an excited grin as she cheered. Nami was glad that her daughter was in such a cheerful mode, Robin even chuckle finding the girl's enthusiasm amusing.

Akio, on the other hand, seemed pretty nervous as he spoke to Zoro. "I've never been outside the Grand Line." Zoro looked down on the boy giving him an easy-going smirk.

"Compared to the Grand Line, East Blue will be like a vacation." Akio's own eyes grew wide hearing the green haired man speak; was there really such a place called a paradise? Akio put on his own smile becoming just as excited as Mika was to visit someplace totally new to them both.

"That's how it is, so forget about it." Seeing how his crew was readily agreeing and the kids were excited, Luffy looked back to the quiet Shiki declining his offer. Shiki's head had been lowered shading his eyes looking to be in deep thought with a frown. Suddenly the pirate lifted his head up and spoke loudly with his wide toothy frown.

"I'm starting to like you guys!" All the crew looked to the man a bit surprised by what he had said about them. Everyone listened as he continued to speak. "I see…East Blue is your home, eh? You must be very worried. Fine, I get it. I'll take you there with my ability."

"Are you sure?" With an outrageous surprised expression thanks to his rubber powers, Luffy looked at the Shiki excited that he was offering his ability to help. Mika and Akio were just as excited as the rubber man was as they cheered. The rest of the crew was just surprised though not as excited as Luffy and the kids were, but more a bit unbelieving. Luffy then gave his thanks with Mika finishing his sentence with a thumb's up. "Thank you, old man-"

"You're a good guy!" Seeing the little girl and the captain so trusting in him, Shiki smirked as took accepted their compliments.

"But of course." Though Luffy and Mika were happy with Shiki's generous offer, Mika suddenly stopped smiling and now looked confused. Though now attention was away from the excited group, Mika seemed utterly confused when she felt like someone was….lying and bad?

"Can you actually do that?" Here actions weren't missed however. While Sanji asked his concerning question, Zoro-still doing one-handed curls-noticed Mika's confused state. He himself also had a bad feeling about the kindness of the man, but kept quiet seeing how this will play for the crew.

"Alright guys, prepare for battle!" Mika was soon brought out of her confused state when her father picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. Forgetting her premonition, Mika was soon caught up in the excitement along with Usopp, Chopper, and Akio. Everyone than raised their fists ready to take on whatever challenge without fear. Though Nami thought they were being too outrageous.

"You're too hasty!"

As the Thousand Sunny sailed over the ocean blue, it suddenly began lifting itself into the air without the use of its Coup de Burst. Thanks to the aid of Shiki's ability, the ship was now easily sailing through the sky much like it was still sailing the ocean. The ship sailed up next to Shiki's own island-ship, and the two soon began moving through the sky. The two ships had soon been sailing through the sky for an untold number of hours. By present time, many of the crew had changed outfits.

"We're high up!"

"It feels so good."

"Look at that cloud, Mika." The Immature Three and the kids were looking off Sunny's side as they watched themselves past clouds and oceans. Luffy and Akio were now dressed as they were one later, but the rest had new clothing with the exception of Mika still in her dress.

Chopper now wore a green shirt with a red flower on the front, black shorts, and a new hat much like his future hat, but was yellow with a pink rim and skull-and-crossbones on front. Usopp was something relative to grease monkey though with orange overalls with the top ties and a purple undershirt with a Japanese symbol on the front. He wore a yellow tied scarf, long-sleeved gloves, and a weird orange pilot's helmet with his Kabuto on his back.

Behind them, Nami-still in her previous outfit- watched on the group though more specifically her husband and daughter that stood next to each other. She didn't want to ruin their little moment, but with all their homes in danger she had to make sure that they were serious. Putting on a serious expression, Nami spoke in a stern voice speaking mostly about the men and reindeer. "Are you guys even mentally prepared to fight?"

"What about us mommy?" With Mika's question, the two kids looked back to Nami given her faked scared expressions. Immediately, Nami felt bad about what she said and tried to comfort they two.

"I didn't mean-"

"Gotcha!" Nami was blinked in surprise as the kids' quickly changed their expression into cheerful smiles as the snickered at their prank. Nami looked on the kids peeved, but quickly directed it to the Luffy and others as they too snickered silencing them immediately.

"Good grief, I wish they'd act a little more nervous." Towards the middle of the grassy deck, Brook spoke out his concern-thought not nervous himself-as the rest of the crew seemed just as causal. Everyone was in their clothing shown one week later with Zoro and Sanji now showcasing their new clothes.

Zoro wore a deep V brown shirt with black pants still wearing his green stomach band and wearing a red colored bandana with flower-like designs on it. As usual, he still had his three swords at his side. Sanji wore a dark maroon shirt over a collared pink shirt with brown shorts and buckle as well as now wearing a black cowboy style hat.

Due the rest of the crew acting as carefree as the others Nami was quick to yell at them, specifically Brook, as well. "You're one to talk."

Meanwhile, the group looking off the edge of the railing continued to enjoy the sights around and below. Since he was placed on the railing, Chopper had full of everything especially a certain thing ahead of the traveling ships. Turning to the front, Chopper pointed it out to the others. "I can see something!"

The Railing group looked ahead an interest wondering what the reindeer doctor was pointing to. Only a few miles away, a marvelous sight was there to behold. Floating in the sky and many different levels, many islands each more unique than the next floated at a sound spot. There even small bodies of water surrounding certain islands like it were surrounded by glass. As both ships enter this unique floating island chains, the entire was amazed by such a one-of-kind landscape.

"This is amazing!"

"It's like floating paradise!" Luffy and Akio spoke up describing the scene simply, but accurately. While the rest of the crew was stunned by the sights, Usopp was quick to get to the source of this marvel as he shouted towards Shiki standing proudly looking out.

"Are they also up here because of your ability?"

"Aye, that's right. Once I levitate something, it stays levitated in the air." As Shiki spoke, both ships soon begin shifting from floating forwards to now going upwards heading towards the top. Usopp was impressed by the man's power, though looking questionably at why; however, Luffy quickly and unintentionally distracted him.

"That island is huge!"

"Whoa!" Usopp redirected his attention upwards as Luffy and kids marveled at what they were now approaching. Indeed, Luffy was right, as the island was far bigger than many of the tiny islands they had just past. It even had the largest body of water, for an island floating in the air. However, upon seeing the enormous floating island, Shiki was now geared and ready as he spoke though sounding like it was to himself.

"We're finally here. Well then…" The man then turned towards the closest crew member-Nami-and walked near her crossed arm and his head, eyes closed, looking down slightly. Nami, though marveling at the sight, quickly noticed the man's sudden closeness. The man then raised his head opening his right eye grinning as he then threw out his arms shouting joyfully.

"This is Merveille! An island befitting adventure-lovers like you guys!" All the crew was looking at Shiki curiously. Why was he sputtering out about adventure when they were trying to get to East Blue? "Play to your heart's content."

However while all the crew was all distracted by the man's boast and showmanship, Mika-while at first distracted- was suddenly hit with another weird feeling. Though this time, it felt more like an action was about to take place…..involving her mother. As Shiki was about grab Nami, Mika quickly grabbed her mother's arm and dragged over to the side shouting. "Look over here mommy!"

"M-Mika?!" The crew as well as Shiki was surprised by Mika's sudden action leading the older female to the railing showing her something. At first, Shiki was astonished how coincidental that was, but with his age and experience he knew better.

'_That girl…'_ Shiki was now very interested in the little girl named Mika, but he would not be outdone by a little brat. No longer playing it safe, Shiki pushed himself forward towards Nami and Mika. While the crew was shocked to see the man move so fast, Nami and Mika were too distracted to notice. Shiki quickly threw his arm around Nami and this time grabbed for Mika as well.

That action alone got Luffy enraged as he bolted towards the man. The rest of the crew also went into action; Zoro grabbing one of his swords and Robin crossing her arms ready to use her devil fruit powers. Even Akio, defenseless as he was, tried to go after Shiki. Putting Mika in his hold along with Nami, Shiki now used his free arm as he raised his open hand up and then threw it down shouting. "Poisonous Snake."

The moment the hand went down and Shiki finished, the whole ship dropped like a rock. As this happened, all the Straw Hat crew had lost their footing, whether running or otherwise, and began to plummet along with their ship screaming in terror. Nami and Mika struggled in Shiki's hold as both females looked to the only one they knew that could save right now. Meanwhile, Shiki boasted about his accomplishment as he watched the Straw Hats fall. "I've got your navigator!"

"LUFFY!

"DADDY!"

"NAMI! MIKA!" Staring angrily at Shiki, Luffy threw his fist towards the floating man using all his might to reach to those most precious to him. Shiki saw what the rubber man was doing; bringing his free hand up, he began twirling his finger while Nami and Mika watched helplessly.

Now at Shiki's command even while falling, the Sunny began turning towards where the Straw Hats slamming the crow's nest into the group. However the force of impact was weakened as Mika slipped though Shiki's arm enough to bite his arm, sending pain through Shiki's body. "Ye-ow!"

Despite Mika's best efforts, the crow's nest still collided with the crew. One by one, each nakama flew off in a different direction helpless to do anything to stop it. Recovering from the bite, Shiki roughly grabbed Mika and separated from her mother almost ready to drop the little girl. But he did have plans, and this girl was now an important aspect. As Nami and Mika watched as the crew became separated, it was this moment they both quickly realized something very important and shouted with all their might to Luffy to act.

"LUFFY!"

"HELP AKIO!" Looking back towards Shiki as best he could, Luffy heard his precious girls' screams. Immediately, Luffy searched for the young that had only joined some months and stretched his arm out grabbing him then pulling him into his rubber body as the both flew. The crew was scattered. Nami and Mika were captured and now in Shiki's possession. What are the Straw Hat's going to do?

"LUFFY! EVERYONE!"

"DADDY! AKIO!"

"Ji-ha-ha-ha-ha! Ji-ha-ha-ha-ha!"


	6. Scene 6

Scene Six: IQ

"Lord Shiki!"

Nami was soon brought out of her memories of what had occurred the week earlier. She and Mika were still prisoners in Shiki's palace, and there was no news on where their nakama are. Or where Luffy was. With a loud shout accompanied with rhythmic pooting noises, Doctor Indigo had stepped out and came back carrying a large cage containing some kind of bird. Everyone in the room stared at the weird doctor as he pronounced his new discovery.

"We have ourselves a newly evolved species." As the man walked forward, the doctor then slammed the cage revealing what was inside. "Take a look." Recovering from the shock of the cage being slammed, a yellow over-sized duck-like bird stood up with snot coming out of its nose. For the most part, he seemed not to mind his surroundings as it stared blankly out.

Nami was surprised to hear what the doctor had stated about the bird, and was even more surprised about what the bird was. Mika was just staring at it tilting her head while observing the bird curiously. Unfortunately, being the outrageous man he was, Shiki got the completely wrong idea as he stared unbelievingly as the bird. "Ah! A guitar?"

"It's a freaking bird!" Once again, Doctor Indigo slapped the man's head trying to correct his thinking. Also, once again, Shiki and his lackeys made another pose directed to Nami and Mika to impress them. And as always, it didn't. Unfortunately for them, the bird's cage had opened joining then men and gorilla in pose by biting Shiki's head. Then from out of nowhere, the entire group was riddled with electricity revealing their skeletal system in the process. Nami wasn't sure how to take this scene, but her daughter easily laughed at the misfortune that befell on Shiki.

Shiki then removed the bird from his head and held onto the bird's own head. The strange bird blinked curiously at the man before being slammed onto the ground and being shouted Shiki as the other two were knock out. "You piece of shit!"

The bird bounced near to where Nami and Mika were standing before skidding even closer. "Hey!" Both females were appalled by Shiki's action and immediately ran to the bird's aid. Nami took to the side of the bird while Mika took the head both looking him over for injury.

"That's the evolution you mention?" Still a bit angry, Shiki spoke to Doctor Indigo lying at the base of his sword leg. Miraculously, the man still spoke even though he seemed to have sustained heavy damage from the bird.

"Yes, it's the type with fortified electricity conduction." As Doctor Indigo explained, Biri had since recovered and stood back up being very much bigger than even the adult Nami. While Nami stood in front the bird protecting both him and her daughter, the poor bird looked very disheartened as it looked to Nami than Mika. While Mika gave the bird a stroke, Nami was quick to ask what the men were talking about.

"What evolution?"

"Hmm? I see…" Looking back at his two captives, he realized that they were not up to speed on what was going on. Being the arrogant man that he was, Shiki found it no problem to speak to them about his project. "I'm asking you both to join us anyways, so I'll let you in on this."

Both Nami and Mika were disgusted by the fact that this man thought they would join him so easily. It made them even angrier that he thought they would betray, or would ever betray, their captain/husband/father for this jerk. However they both remained quite as Shiki all too willingly explained what was going on. "Originally, this island was crawling with never-before-seen evolved animals. (Me: Pokémon? _ Audience: Quite You!) And it's all thanks to a plant called 'IQ'."

"It stimulates their brain and prompts them to evolve accordingly with their environment. Knowing that, I collected every single IQ on this island."

"We've been living on this island for twenty-two years," Doctor Indigo finally recovered from the bird's shock attack and stood back. He then continued where Shiki left off and explaining their breakthrough. "-and finally we've discovered a new kind of drug extracted from IQ!" The doctor then dug into his lad coat pocket bringing out to objects. One a bottle full of green liquid and the other a plugged test tube of green pills both of which a doubly named. "We call it 'SIQ'."

Mika seemed to be lost with all the technical stuff the men were talking about, but Nami easily comprehended. She looked on the men in anger figuring very much what they do with this new drug. Doctor Indigo then continued explaining the process of Shiki's plan. "Once we inject this into the animals, we can evolve their battle instinct. If we continue to shoot them with this, we can invoke their atrocious nature. That's why this island is swarming with these animals!"

"What a terrible thing to do. What is your goal?" Nami stared back at the two men unbelieving what she heard. Mika herself seemed to be in a scared shake not really knowing why.

"You will know what my goal is…" Shiki soon pushed Doctor Indigo out of his way and into the pool now that he was done explaining. Sometime during the story, the gorilla had also recovered from his shock standing by Shiki's side faithfully. Shiki then continued as he put on a serious expression. "If you both become my nakama."

Once again appalled by the man's constant want of her and her daughter to join him, Nami sent the man an angry glare as she spoke up. "Like I and my daughter said. We will never-"

"You will!" Shiki interrupted Nami from speaking using of very confident tone. Mika had flinched back surprised to see the man suddenly shout out at her mother. Nami herself was surprised by the confident outburst as well letting Shiki continue on speaking. "You will one day beg me to allow you to join. Then, I will allow you to ask me anything you want once you've calmed down. Because there's always something you'd want to request of your nakama, no?"

The man then laughed his unique laugh leaving Nami very confused as well as concerned about what Shiki had just said. She didn't know what to say, but her daughter did. Furious with what the old man said, Mika lost her nervousness and stepped in front of her mother. The girl's face was etched with angry as she shouted at the old man. "You're wrong! My mom is strong! She'll never leave daddy or any of the others because they're strong too! So shut up!"

"My, what mouth you have, Little Baby-chan." Shiki stared on the girl as she so willingly was trying to protect her mother. He had to admit, he was impressed by the little girl's willpower and stubbornness. It reminded him of man he now despised, and if she was anything close to him-related or not-it would that she is something special.

Of course, this was only a theory. It could just be likely a kid who didn't know her limits and was spoiled. But Shiki didn't mind testing the waters a bit. He then spoke again sounding very uninterested as he used his pinky to dig into his ear. "Doesn't matter, I don't need you anyway. You can go find your friends if you want."

Mika blinked in surprise hearing what her captor had said. Was she really not that important to the man? She then smiled as she got an idea and turned to her mom wanting to tell her so. "Can I-"

"No!" Nami knew immediately what Mika was going to ask, but she quickly silenced her daughter before asking. Shiki, grinning like the evil villain he was, raised an eyebrow surprised that the normally calm 'Baby-chan' had practically yelled at her daughter. He watched as Nami bent down and hugged her daughter as she tried conveying her feelings to her young daughter. "It'll be dangerous going alone….please just stay with me."

"But…" Mika watched as her mother moved herself showing her face to her daughter. Mika immediately recognized the great worry she had for her daughter not just for her safety, but something a bit more. Either way, Mika understood her mother clearly shaking her head in understanding. "Yes mom."

"Good." Nami smiled hearing her rambunctious daughter listening to her request honestly. Good thing she inherited Luffy's horrible lying skills. Nami then released her daughter letting her walk over to the bird while Nami glared back at Shiki still grinning. She knew what he said earlier about her daughter was a lie; why kidnap a little girl when he had originally wanted her. He knew something about Mika was special; heck, most of the crew knew this as well. But Nami would not allow that man to have his way with her daughter, not as long as she stood breathing.

While Shiki stood impressed slightly by the closeness of the mother and daughter, the maroon gorilla pounded his chest communicating some message. Doctor Indigo, having gotten out of the pool and know soaking wet, was easily able to translate. " Ee? 'Give me this woman!' you said."

The gorilla responded in a typical ape-like fashion suggesting he meant so. Doctor Indigo instantly shouted at the ape for his weird suggestion. "She's out of your league, you perverted gorilla!" Hearing the conversation, Shiki immediately turned to them shocked in awe at the gorilla.

"What a surprise. For a moment, I thought you were my aunt." As now the norm, Doctor Indigo swiftly karate chopped the man's head and spoke out.

"Just how many branches of your family tree were made up of gorillas?!" Once again, once the slap-stick was done, the three went into pose aimed towards their two prisoners. Only this time, Mika came back throwing rocks at each one and knocked them down like a carnival game. Ignoring them men and her daughter's actions, Nami walked over to a window overlooking the snow-covered plain separating the palace to the gate and the island-ship. Nami stared out into the grey sky where one could see Shiki's impressive floating vessel docked as she thought to herself.

'_They probably haven't gotten here yet because of the animals.'_ The thought was a welcomed relief. Even though she knew the difficulties of traversing this multiple-island island as well as the navigational problems with some of here nakama, she still seemed to be losing some faith that they will be able to reach her or Mika anytime soon. But this was mostly on her crew; it was a whole different story for Luffy, her husband. Nonetheless, she knew that she and Mika had to escape and soon.

* * *

**Author's comment: Wahoo! Double Update!**

**Read and Review! Until next time, Ja Ne!  
**


	7. Scene 7

Scene Seven: The Wandering Girl in the Snow

"Nami~!"

"Quiet down." On a spring-type island far from where Nami was, Sanji was screaming for the navigator's name as a man of the ladies. With him, Usopp hiding behind a giant sakura tree as the petals blew of its branches trying to get Sanji to be quiet before…

"Ahhh! A bug!" Another weird animal comes and attacks them. Hovering into view, a giant beetle attacked the two breathing fire as it charged at the two.

"Robin-swan~!" Screaming out again, Sanji now stood on top of the defeated beetle which he personal had beaten up. At the base of the defeated bug, Usopp was once again trying to shut his currently loud-mouth nakama.

"I said quiet dow-" A series of stomps interrupted Usopp as a large crazy snake-bird came rushing into the scene as their next opponent. "Ahh! A bird!" Upon seeing it, Usopp immediately took off leaving Sanji to deal with it as usual.

"Mika-chwan~!"

"Why the hell are you wasting energy?" With the weird bird defeated, Sanji's screams once again attracted another animal. This one was a weird green giraffe with curled neck, and was currently chasing the two pirates down a hill.

"Robin-!" With either the weird giraffe defeated or lost, Sanji's scream now attracted a very large caterpillar. As the large green bug chased after the two as did previous animals, Usopp once again tried shutting Sanji up.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, WILL YA!" As the two ran towards the cliff, they both jumped up to where the large sakura tree had unconventionally grown vines and swung away. However Usopp seemed to have problems swinging allowing the over-sized caterpillar to try and eat the sniper. Acting quickly, Sanji grabbed Usopp making the caterpillar miss and fall off the edge of the cliff. And of course, Usopp was freaking out.

"I'm gonna fall! I'm gonna die!" As Sanji held onto the 'vine' with one arm and held Usopp with the other, he watched as the caterpillar fell to the next island underneath them. The blonde chef then gave a sigh of relief.

"That was close."

"Up! Up! Up!"

"Huh?" Sanji noticed that Usopp was now pointing upwards still looking freaked. When he heard Usopp, Sanji looked up to find that his vine was far from that. Sanji had grabbed onto a whisker of a large blue, two-tailed, six-legged, saber-toothed tiger staring down on them threateningly as it snarled at the two. As Sanji realized his mistake, he himself was having his own little freak out session, but remained calm on the outside. Acting fast, Sanji jumped to the closest vine as he tired to swing himself and Usopp back on land, but the tiger had followed them. Sanji then made the decision to toss Usopp back on land, the sniper crashing into a field of flowers.

As Usopp recovered, the tiger was there to meet the man as he circled the sniper. Being the coward he was, Usopp quickly turned back towards the tree yelling for the chef. "Sanji!" Usopp stopped when Sanji tossed over the large bag he had been carrying, he watched as Sanji climbed the vine onto the tree and then ran down its large branch and jumped in the air. With his foot out, Sanji spun downwards towards the tiger aimed for its head.

"Concasse!" Sanji's attack landed dead on the tiger's head, instantly defeating the tiger. "Damn cat." Sanji then applied even more force in his quick sending the cat's head crashing into the ground. Sanji then landed right in front of Usopp, who decided to suddenly try to claim glory of the tiger's defeat.

"Good job. Well done following my instructions!" While Usopp was being his boisterous self, what sounded like a gunshot blew past Sanji. This immediately made both men nervous as they looked at the crater that gunshot sound had made; it was far bigger than a bullet.

"What now?" Sanji looked back to where the shot had been taken. As he looked over the over sakura trees, appearing on the tree's branches were miniature red bulls with fluffy manes, and there were a lot of them. One of them then shot off from their branch sounding much like a bullet crashing into the ground nearly hitting Sanji.

"Huh?" Sanji and Usopp looked back at the bull infested sakura tree as all the bull began shooting off like bullets towards the men. As Sanji dodged the bulls, he shouted out in frustration as he rushed out of the dust made by the bulls' attack. "What the hell are these animals?"

As Usopp joined him in running from the bulls, what neither of them had realized was that the bulls' attacks were beginning to break up the cliff. Not knowing this fact, the two Straw hats hid behind the large sakura tree as the bulls kept trying to hit them. And thus, Usopp tried yelling at them to stop. "Give it a rest!"

The cliff side soon began to break from the main body taking Sanji and Usopp with it. The two then fell from their spot behind the sakura tree falling down towards a lake with a small town nearby. As they raced closer to the lake, the two men's fall was slowed as they crashed through the branches of a tree overlooking the lake until they finally splashed down in the water. Over by the docks, the people of the town had noticed the debris falling from above them and some pointed out that some people may have also fallen as well. Said people-Sanji and Usopp-were now floating underneath the water unconscious from the fall and losing air.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else in this crazy place, a little girl with brown hair was trudging through snowfall holding onto a unique plant. The girl was poorly dressed for the weather condition only wearing a white dress with a purple apron-like design. Oddly enough, the little girl had feathers growing off her forearms; an odd thing for a human to have. Nonetheless, the girl trudged forward up a hill only to stop to see to creatures currently in a fight. One was a very large and long purple snake with flippers and the other was a light blue furred T-Rex with antlers. As the T-Rex tossed the snake towards the young girl's direction, the poor girl immediately froze at the sight and fell back still holding the plant. With the snake down, the T-Rex had instantly taken in interest in the little girl and went to attack or eat her up. With a slash, the T-Rex froze in stride and fell to the side revealing Zoro -in mid-air- as its attacker. Landing gracefully, Zoro landed right next to the still unconscious girl as he took the Wado Ichimonji from his mouth and sheathed all three of his swords.

"Thank Oda we made it." Riding on a large wooly mammoth with eight legs, Chopper-currently in Heavy Point- entered the scene talking about saving the still unconscious girl. Being careful, Zoro picked the girl up gently right as the mammoth stopped letting Chopper off. Zoro then turned to the gorilla-reindeer and gave him an important task.

"Chopper, lend her your fur-coat."

"You're right…It's pretty cold…" Agreeing with Zoro, Chopper took a quick look of the girl seeing how unprepared for the weather she was. Chopper then made the motion to take off his 'fur-coat' when he quickly realized we weren't wearing one; it was his fur. "Like hell I could."

Sometime later, the mammoth was once again on the move carrying the two pirates as well as the girl. The girl sat comfortable in Zoro's lap as he sat in Chopper's lap still in Heavy Point. Soon enough, the girl woke up and noticed she was on something. Noticing the girl awake, Zoro spoke to her. "You're awake?"

"Huh?" The little girl was confused as she looked up to the owner of the voice seeing Zoro and then Chopper. She began looking around confused, unsure where she could be or where she was going.

"What were you doing in such a place?"

"Ah. Um… Well… That's…" The girl spoke nervously trying to answer Chopper's question, but she couldn't seem to find the words. Being ever observant, Zoro looked down at the girl noticing that she was still holding onto that weird plant that he had never seen. He figured that the plant was reason and decided for the girl's sake to move the conversation along.

"Whatever, let's get out of here. I've been in this place for a few days now, and I'm getting tired of it." As Zoro spoke, the girl realized that the two of them were trying to get out just like she wanted to. Luckily, she was quite experienced with the lay of the land. She turned to Zoro and spoke about their lost situation.

"You should be able to get of the snow in half a day."

"What?!" Both Zoro and Chopper spoke surprised to hear that it was that soon to get out of the frozen land. The girl smiled and nodded as she pointed to the left explaining.

"Over there." Both Zoro and Chopper looked to the left with expressions of frustration. As the mammoth climbed up a mountain, everyone could see that not too far from their position was wide stretch of greenery as far as the eye could see. Once they reached the top, the girl spoke having proven her point. "See?"

"Have we been traveling according to your instructions, Zoro?" Chopper spoke dryly as he mentions the fact that they had been going off Zoro's navigational sense for the past few days. Zoro clenched his teeth in frustration and unbelieving as blew off the whole thing.

"It's just coincidence."

"My village is just across the river." As the mammoth began to move, the little girl spoke up again happy that they were giving her a lift. She then gave the two her gratitude. "Thanks for saving my life. My name is Xiao."

"Zoro's the name."

"My name is Tony Tony Chopper."

"Gah! The gorilla just talked."

"Don't faint!"


	8. Scene 8

Scene Eight: The Village

Back at the village, Sanji was beginning to wake up finding himself in a boat of all things. As he sat up, he took noticed that Usopp-face frozen in terror despite being unconscious- and then took a look of their surroundings. They were on the edge of a village with adobe houses on stone foundations with straw roofs. Not too far off, Sanji could see young children helping some older woman while other older woman were out talking or doing other tasks. As Sanji observed the village carefully, Usopp had finally woken up and picked himself up to see what was going on. The moment he looked out, he was surprised to see the village and its people.

"This island is inhabited?" As Usopp looked at the people, he immediately caught an odd sight. All of the people had feathers growing out of their forearms. Usopp found this very unusual, and Sanji soon spoke up commented.

"Have you noticed, Usopp?" Usopp looked over to Sanji, thinking that they were on the same page and quickly agreed with his friend.

"Yeah…" As they both watched the daily activities of the villagers Sanji continued speaking in all seriousness.

"This village…has no maidens."

"That's what you've noticed?!"

"Are you awake?" Once Usopp had finished yelling at Sanji's perverted nature, a woman came walking up to the two with drink mugs for them. She walked onto the dock as she approached the two men handing them their drinks as she continued to speak. "I was surprised. You suddenly fell from the sky. I'm glad you're doing well."

"Thank you."

"Thank you, madam."

"Come on, don't call me madam."

"And those feathers on your arms?" As the woman sat down on the dock next to the two men as well as being humble to Sanji's compliment, Sanji politely pointed out the feathers on the woman's arm. The woman raised her arm showing it to the man without hesitation as well as looking over it herself.

"You mean this? For some reason, people from the village have these."

"Heh…" Sanji seem to accept the answer, though not really understanding why. Sanji then noticed the lacking physic of the woman as well as the other villagers and carefully asked inquired. "Is the village shot on food? Everybody is skinny."

"Eh?" The woman was surprised to hear the young man's question. The woman then brought her feathered arm behind her back wondering if the man was somewhat uncomfortable. She then answered Sanji's question trying to sound fine. "That's because all men and maidens are summoned to the royal palace. The remainder are unable to work, so we just live to manage the day."

Both men were shocked hearing why the village was in such a way. Not understanding why, Usopp spoke both in question and his own personal opinion. "Why is that? It sounds horrible."

"Well, if we oppose Shiki, it'd spell doom for us."

"Shiki?!" Both Straw Hats recognized the name and reacted differently; Sanji in anger for kidnapping Nami and Mika and Usopp in fear having seen what the man could do. The woman continued with her explanation seeing as both men were familiar with who Shiki was.

"That's right. He has complete control over us. Furthermore…" As the woman tried to explain, she caught something out of the corner of her eye and gasped. "Huh! Hide, you two!" Suddenly the woman came at the two men pushing them down to the boat's floor.

"Ouch!" Usopp spoke in discomfort as the woman had slammed the man's head into the wood. With his long nose bleeding, Usopp raised his head up yelling at the woman. "What the hell are you doing?"

The woman didn't reply as she stared out back into the village. Seeing that she wouldn't talk at this moment, Usopp followed her gaze. Both men carefully popped their heads up above the boat looking into the village wondering what was going on. Crawling at a slow pace, a large blue snail with huge lips and a pink shell with an antenna on top of it was passing through the street looking at each person in its sight. Of course, the two men knew what the snail looked exactly and gasped. "It's huge! What is that?"

"It's the so-called self-propelled image-transmission Transponder Snail. Any image captured is sent directly back to the royal palace." As the woman explained, the giant snail began looking over a few people as if showcasing its ability to the newcomers. Usopp and Sanji then ducked back down as they looked back at the woman surprised. The poor woman was sweating tiredly as she shook her head with a grim look.

"We're constantly being watched. If someone shows any signs of opposition, he or she will be killed immediately as a warning to the rest."

* * *

Somewhere else, the mammoth was stomping its way towards the Xiao's village. However it suddenly smelled something in the air and suddenly freaked. As the mammoth reeled back in disgust its three riders-the order now being Chopper, in Brain Point, Xiao, and then Zoro-fell back and off the mammoth into a shallow stream. As all the small figures fell on Zoro, they all watched confusedly as the mammoth ran back in the opposite direction of where they were going. Zoro pounded the waterbed underneath him as he watched in frustration as the mammoth run off.

"What's with it all of a sudden?"

"It's the smell." Hearing Chopper's nasally voice, Zoro and Xiao looked back to Chopper as his eyes began tearing up while he covered his nose. He then went on to further explain the effects of what the scent was doing to his nose. "The inside of my nose feel like it's getting shocked. Can't you feel it?"

While Zoro was not sure what the little reindeer was talking about, it seemed that Xiao knew exactly what was affecting Chopper's nose. "It's the 'Draft Green'." Not familiar with the term, Zoro replied in his usual manner giving the girl a confused glare. Hearing her friend confused, Xiao quickly explained what she had just mentioned.

"Our village is surrounded by a kind of plant called Daft Green. It protects us from the animals. Animals hate their smell after all."

"You bet." Chopper cried out in disgusted pain as he continued to cover his nose, though having little affect stopping the scent. Being the usual tough guy, Zoro stood up as he gave Chopper a suggestion in stopping the scent.

"Then cork your nose with something. Let's go." Zoro then began walking down the stream as was the direction the mammoth was going. Chopper and Xiao quickly followed behind him as they all walked to Xiao's village. Eventually the group left the small stream only to find exactly what Xiao had explained to them earlier. Planted in front of them was big radish like trees. Zoro was quick to be the first to ask as he approached the closest one.

"This is the plant?" Xiao nodded her head confirming that the plant was indeed Daft Green. Chopper than stepped up, his nose plugged with paper, as reconfirmed by complaining.

"I can still smell it with my nose cork."

"Now that you mention, it sure stinks."

"You're too slow!"

'Don't try to inhale too much; it's poisonous." Speaking up, Xiao gave them both a quick warning surprising the man who had just touched the plant.

"Say that earlier!"

Sometime later, the group had finally made it inside the circle of Daft Green where Xiao's village lied in the middle. Now in the village, Zoro and Chopper were currently inside one of the houses, Xiao's house to be exact, standing at the door patiently. With a loud wham, Chopper flinched while Zoro remained watching as their little guide was slapped. Xiao remained firm though would cry at any minute as she looked to the one that had slapped her in confusion. In front of her was an aging woman with similar hair color as the girl and in similar clothing as she yelled at the girl both angrily but also worriedly.

"Didn't I tell you not to out the border of Daft Green?!" The little girl's eyes widen becoming watery as she held up the plant she had been holding for the longest time. She spoke to the women sounding very hurt.

"But… All I wanted to do was to save Grandma…" Woman, most likely the girl's mother, gasped in shock hearing the girl's reason. Xiao herself was trying to not cry believing she had done this for a good cause. While the mother and daughter stared at each other speechless, a soft voice spoke up.

"Xiao…" The little girl looked behind where her mother stood. An elderly woman with some green splotches on the left side of her face, mostly likely the girl's grandma, sat up from her bed as she looked at her grandchild with as much worry as her daughter did. She then spoke in a quiet tone as she tried to persuade the girl. "Don't risk your life for me."

As the shadows revealed the elderly woman's face, Chopper had instantly noticed the green splotched on the woman and recognized it as a disease. Meanwhile, the little girl walked up to her grandma as she tried to explain herself as well as trying to keep the tears back. "But… If you stay as you are… Grandma will…"

Finally, the little girl burst into tears not being able to stand the thought of losing her grandmother. The older woman, though just as willing to cry other the possible loss of her mother, but kept her emotions in check as she addressed their two guests giving them her appreciation. "Thank you very much… Guys… I would like to repay you…"

"We just happened to bump into her." Zoro spoke casually, as if it were really no big deal.

"That's right. She ended up helping us too." Speaking up, Chopper than added to what Zoro said though a bit more appreciating. However he had more to say as he stepped forward stating to become more professional. "More importantly, what's her illness?"

The older women expression turned grim as she explained what was happening to her mother. "It's an illness called Daft. Any part of the body with the green lumps gets stiffened up, and eventually the person will be unable to move. It's the result of inhaling too much pollen from Daft Green. The only cure can be made from a plant called IQ, but…We need more than just one."

"That's why she ventured into that place alone." Chopper's eyes widen, now he realized why such a young girl, unprepared for the environment, would leave the safety of this protected village.

"I'm sorry." Still sounding a bit tearful, Xiao crouched down wiping the following tears from her eyes. Immediately, Xiao's mother went to her daughter's side as she gave her a hug trying to reassure her crying daughter.

"It's not your fault. The bad guy is Shiki who monopolized the IQ." Xiao immediately hugged back to her mother as she cried into the woman's shoulder. Upon hearing that man's name, Chopper and Zoro recognized who they were talking about. Just to be sure, Chopper spoke up trying to reconfirm.

"Shiki? Did you say Shiki?"

"Twenty-two years ago, humans, plants, and animals coexisted peacefully. But that man ruined everything."

"I wish they'd just leave… To the Sea of Stratagems…" As mother and daughter tried to comfort each other; the mother speaking on more peaceful times while Xiao just wanted the man and his men to leave. Hearing the woeful tears and cries for a better life, Zoro and Chopper were confused as to what this 'Sea of Stratagems' was, but all they could figure was that it was Shiki's goal.

The two soon left leaving the family to themselves as they stepped outside. Zoro was the first to step out followed by the Chopper shutting the door behind him as Zoro asked a question out of curiosity. "Can't you do anything about that?"

"I've never seen this kind of disease before. I don't want to make it worse."

"Anyway, we won't get attack by those animals as long as we stay here, right?"

"Yeah. I can still smell a little bit of Daft Green here, but at the very least, I can stand it." As the reindeer spoke, he proved his words correct as he took out his nose pugs as well as not speaking in a nasally way. However he then looked worriedly at Zoro as he continued on to say. "But I wonder if everyone's alright…especially Mika and Akio."

"Yeah, me too." Agreeing with the doctor, Zoro took a few paces forward where a stairway leading to lower ground was placed. He then sat his three swords and small bag against the fence as he sat down speaking almost tiredly. "We'll start looking for them again after a quick rest."

Chopper seemed to agree. The little reindeer than fell back as his rear landed on the step leading into the house also speaking with a tired tone and expression. "I'm all worn out."

Walking up a dirt road, once the giant Transponder Snail had finally slinked away, Sanji and Usopp were now walking amongst the villagers. Both looked very tired, which they hadn't been displaying as the creatures would immediately attack if shown weakness. Sanji was the first to speak speaking tiredly as he complained. "I feel weird…I can't move my body…"

"You're telling me." Agreeing with Sanji, Usopp followed the man's lead as he rested at the bottom of a stone stairway to one of the houses. Sanji immediately plopped down on a stair while Usopp continued to speak. "We haven't had the slightest bit of good rest for a whole week!" Usopp joined Sanji standing near the man's resting spot as he spoke just as tiredly as his friend did. However, when he looked up, Usopp gasped finding Zoro resting on the top step just above them.

After a few seconds, both men seemed to have sensed each other's presences. Both Zoro and Sanji looked in each other's direction, but didn't react far from their usual tired tone. But the two did speak, though it was of greatest moment of uncaring, as they mirrored each other's statement. "What? It's you…"

Usopp stared in disbelief both at how quickly he and Sanji found Zoro as well as how uncaring they were of each other even in this situation. Usopp then began to look from one man to the other still unbelieving in how stubborn they were. Hearing Zoro from his spot, Chopper took the time and energy to see who Zoro was talking to revealing his presence to Usopp. Upon seeing them, Chopper was instantly overjoyed as he rushed down the stairs.

"Sanji! Usopp!" The little reindeer then jumper off the stairs and gave Usopp a hug, though the long nosed man was still flabbergasted at their coincidental meeting.


	9. Scene 9

Scene Nine: Escape and Reunion

Back at Shiki's palace, Nami appeared to be in the same spot as last left her. She looked to be deep in thought as she stared out to Shiki's vessel and possibly beyond. After what seemed like hours of staring, Nami finally turned around walking towards where Mika was currently plying with the bird in the water. Shiki and his lackeys had left some time ago only leaving a very lager Snail Transponder to watch them. Currently, the same giant snail was distracted over a meal which gave Nami the opportunity for her plan to come into action.

Grabbing a backpack sitting on a lounge chair, Nami was sure to quietly enter the pool making sure not to gain the attention of the Transponder Snail. While still playing with the bird, Mika saw her mother enter the pool and excitedly waved to her about to shout; however, Nami quickly signaled her daughter to remain quiet. Mika quickly closed her mouth and her example was followed by the bird as well. Nami smiled and quietly swam over to her daughter and whispered into her daughter's ear.

"Are you ready to leave?" At first Mika was confused, but then she quickly realized what her mother was implying. Mika grinned and nodded as she became instantly excited. As the girl giggled in excitement, Nami once again signaled her to be quiet and Mika quickly went became silent.

Nami then waved for her daughter and the bird to follow her as she swam to the other side of the pool. The girl and bird quickly followed behind her wondering what she had in mind. Once they both reached the older woman, Nami whispered once again to her daughter. "Do you think you can hold breath?"

"Yeah! I can hold it for a really long time!" Nami smiled; good thing they had given those swimming lessons. With her daughter ready to go, Nami pointed down and then dived down. Mika and the bird soon followed behind, all without gaining the attention of the snail, as they disappeared from sight.

* * *

Meanwhile just below all the floating islands, the huge island that had been seen was actually a regular island stretched up high in the air and connected to the surface below where hundreds of pirate vessels laid docked in its cove. Quite literally, hundreds of pirates were climbing the cliffs heading into the caverns of the island. All of them were dressed up unusually fancy, all looking quite serious for whatever occasion they all were meeting for.

"It looks like all captains have gathered at the port." Far above the crowd, one of the men at the monitors reported in to Shiki as he stood close by.

"Okay, we'll make our move after the meeting." Once Shiki spoke his plan, the man began walking away probably so he could prepare for his plan and meeting. The monitor man looked to Shiki as he spoke almost relieved.

"Finally, tonight is the night?"

Shiki continued to walk off, but not before giving the man his command to further his plan. "Return all those men back to their village."

"You sure about that?" The man was surprised by the suddenly compassionate Shiki letting their hard working servants leave so suddenly. However Shiki spoke again stopping just before leaved as he wore a sinister expression unseen by the man or men at the monitors.

"I promised them after all. But return just one of them… It's only naturally to give them hope before despair." Shiki then turned fully back towards the man; his expression now turned wicked as he continued to grin. "The expression of someone falling from a high place is exceptional, no?"

The man Shiki had been speaking was surprised to see that expression on Shiki's face. He couldn't believe how cruel that man could be. He was soon broken out of his thoughts as pooting noises grabbed his attention behind him. This very same sound also gained Shiki's attention as his expression turned to concern as he saw Doctor Indigo enter the monitor room. Looking flustered, Doctor Indigo began making gestures while not speaking whatsoever. Believing he just couldn't hear him, Shiki made a disgruntled noise trying to get the doctor to speak. "Eh?"

"Boss Shiki."

"You could talk!" Not only Shiki, but the whole monitor team gasped in shock hearing the man finally speak. This did not bother the doctor as he continued to speak.

"Bad news. Those girls have escaped."

"What?"

"It seems like they realized that the royal palace's pool is connected directly to the sea."

"She got us, but we can't allow such rare talents to escape. Inform all networks. We must find them."

"Yes, sir!"

Indeed, as the two men spoke, the girls and bird were making their escape. Having used the vent knowing that it would lead outside, Nami and Mika held onto the yellow bird as they shot out from an opening surrounded by coral. The group then headed straight down as fast as they could trying to get out of the water before they could lose their oxygen. Eventually, the escape group burst out of the water though still had their eyes closed. Nami and Mika soon realized that they were out of the water and finally inhaled. As both opened their eyes, they both began breathing heavily as the bird descended to an island below where a volcano-like structure holding a lake in its crater was located.

The group splashed down into the lake and continued to dive down. Holding onto to Mika, Nami opened her eyes only to lose her breath as she found them surrounded by all kinds of lake monsters. With the bird finally stopping, everyone looked to see they were surrounded by these lake monsters. As all of the monsters went to strike, Nami quickly covered her daughter right as the bird sent out an electrical burst. The attack was very powerful, even bright as it fried all the lake monsters. As the lake monsters floated to the top of the lake defeated, the bird flew out of the water as he squawked in victory. However, he soon realized he was missing his passengers and saviors. As he looked around, both Nami and Mika floated to the top unconscious and currently face down in the water. The bird immediately freaked out about its mistake and flew over to the two females, picking them up, and taking them to the edge of crater.

Once on land, the bird placed the two females on their back looking extremely worried for the two. As he paced about not knowing what to do, the bird poked the older woman's head hoping she would move. After a few soft taps, the woman seem to stir, but did not wake. The bird then got more forceful as he speedily pecked the woman's face until she woke and violently punched the bird away. "That hurts!"

The bird landed and skidded some distance away, but immediately sat up happy that the woman was alright. As Nami sat up, Nami rubbed her head feeling the pain from the bird's pecks. "Geez."

Crying hysterically, the bird began rushing to Nami becoming electrical again. Immediately, Nami threw her hand up stopping the bird from getting closer and gave it a stern command. "Stop!" The bird stopped in mid-step, no longer electrical, and fell to the ground felling depressed that the woman was angry at him. However, that was far from the truth as Nami smiled towards the bird and spoke sincerely.

"But you saved us…Thanks." The bird's spirits was immediately raised as he began squawking in joy. However Nami soon realized that something was missing; Mika! Her eyes widening in panic, Nami began frantically searching for her daughter. The bird saw that his friend was in distress and quickly pointed to the still unconscious girl next to her.

"Mika!" Seeing where the bird was pointing, Nami quickly crawled over to her daughter as she checked her over for any serious injury. Seeing known, Nami now was becoming frantic at why she wasn't awake. Checking her vitals, she was revealed to feel her pulse as well as see her breathing meaning she was just knocked out.

Nami was glad that Mika was tough like her father, but know she had to wake her up. While the bird seemed worried over the little girl, Nami thought to herself trying figure out how to wake her daughter. "Ah!" Finally getting an idea, Nami leaned to her daughter's ear as she spoke in a sweet tone. "Mika…Sanji has prepared breakfast…and daddy isn't going to wait…"

"Hands off dad!" Shooting up like a rocket, Mika immediately sat up wide awake. The bird squawked cheerfully seeing the young girl awake while Nami smiled in relief that her daughter could be so much like her father. Though Mika was confused as to where they are, Nami shifted over and gave the confused girl a hug seeing how she was okay,

"Thank goodness, you're okay."

"Of course! I'm tough." With Mika speaking so confidently, Nami released her from their hug glad that her daughter still had her spirit. The bird then walked up to Mika as he nipped at her hair gaining her attention. Mika laughed as she grabbed onto the bird giving a big hug and her gratitude.

"Thanks for helping us get out Mister Bird." As the girl hugged the bird, the bird squawked happily as it nodded and bashed bashfully. Though Nami enjoyed the scene, she knew that they had to find others. She took a quick look around, this time actually noticing her surroundings, as she tried to figure where they were.

"Anyway, where are we?" The bird and Mika stopped, letting the girl drop to the ground, as they both looked at the woman unsure themselves. Giving the two females a lift, the bird brought them up to the top of the volcano-like mountain. Carrying Nami by his claws, the bird let Nami go first as Mika rode on his back. Nami then took Mika of his back as he began to soar higher circling the two as they looked out to their new surroundings.

As the girls looked in different directions, Mika quickly found something that made her smile greatly. She then turned to her mom poking her side as she shouted. "Mom look!" Nami turned to her daughter as she exciting pointed down to see a familiar ship just at the base of the mountain unscathed.

"Sunny!"

"Yay Sunny!" Seeing their home just a little ways away, Mika immediately starting running down the side of the mountain shouting excitedly. Nami quickly followed behind her just as happy to see the ship as well as hoping to find their nakama and Luffy. As the girls ran down the mountain side, a booming sound followed with a dark smoke could be seen by Nami just to the side of the Sunny.

While Nami was greatly concerned even stopping to wonder what was going on, Mika continued to run way too excited to care. As Nami watched the jungle carefully, two figures both male ran out of the jungle dodging the debris from the explosion. As the two kept running, they both stopped when they saw the ship forgetting what they were running from and shouting in surprise. "Oh, Sunny!"

"I can't believe we found it?!"

"Luffy!"

"Dad! Akio!" Both girls were surprised to see the two males come running out of the jungle; of course, there reactions were different. While Nami's was actually in pure surprise to actually find their nakama and her husband so quickly, Mika was just happy to see her father and friend.

At the base of the mountain, both Luffy and Akio heard their respective titles and names, but looked confusedly around not sure where it came from. Akio was the first to notice as he turned around and gasped to see Nami and Mika running down a mountain. Akio then tugged Luffy's shirt cheerfully as he showed the man his wife and child. The moment he saw that both his wife and daughter were just a few feet away, Luffy grinned happily as he instantly took off -with Akio following behind- shouting their names. "Nami! Mika!"

As Luffy ran from his spot leaving Akio, the boy noticed loud rustling from the jungle and realized that they had been running from something. "Wait up!" Just in the nick of time, Akio followed Luffy hurriedly as two scorpions burst through the jungle chasing the two. Not far behind, a third scorpion appeared and it brought another unwelcomed guest. A giant lion came bounding just behind and followed the scorpion as it joined the others in chasing Luffy and Akio.

Nami freaked seeing the giant creatures follow Luffy and Akio, but was even more concerned as he daughter continued running towards her father somehow unaware of the creatures behind them. As for Luffy and Akio, only Luffy hadn't realized they were being chased as he called out to his wife and daughter with a grin. "I'm glad you're both alright. Good job running away from that guy."

"Thanks dad! We-" As Mika spoke out about to talk about their escape, Mika was suddenly grabbed by Nami, having practically sprinted to reach her, and ran the other direction screaming back at Luffy.

"Don't come over here!"

"Mom! What are you doing?!"

"Help! Help!"

Only Luffy seem to be able to laugh at this situation, still not realizing that he and Akio were being chased. Luffy was just overjoyed to see his wife and daughter free from Shiki. As everyone ran, the yellow bird decided to take action as it flew past the group and towards the beast without batting an eye. With a bright light formed from discharging electricity, the group stopped as they turned around to see what had happened. All the beast were all knocked out burnt to an electrical crisp as the bird kawed in victory while standing on top of his victims. Upon seeing, both Mika and Luffy were amazed by the bird's power while Nami and Akio sighed at their distractible nature. Of course, Luffy quickly got over it as he realized that Nami and Mika were right next him.

"Nami! Mika!" The orange haired woman was surprised as Luffy immediately turned to her and hugged them. Noticing her dad's hug, Mika forgot the scene and hugged her dad's side while Nami was surprised and blushing at the sudden forwardness. However she didn't fight it as the sudden warmth brought much comfort and safety to her mind. She then relaxed into Luffy's hug giving him a one handed hug as she still was holding on to Mika at her side.

Watching quietly, Akio smiled seeing the family back together again. Though taking now interest, he was suddenly jerked into joining being grabbed by Mika. The little girl giggled as she spoke to Akio in a casual manner grinning. "Hi Akio. Whatcha do while I was gone?"


	10. Scene 10

Scene Ten: Travels and Discoveries

After all the excitement, the group headed back to the Thousand Sunny with Luffy bringing along the scorpions for a good meal. Once they reached the ship, Nami went to dry her and Mika's clothes on a clothes-line as Luffy and Akio cooked up scorpion meat. While Luffy, the bird, and Akio munched on their meal, Mika and Nami were now changing into their new outfits; Nami tying her hair into two side ponytail wearing a unique three color band (red, yellow, green) shirt along with incredibly short shorts, and Mika wearing a light orange shirt with three large purple butterflies and dark brown pants with were own hair covered by a black bandana. Both were changing behind a rock, though mostly for the sake of Akio as neither would mind Luffy; Nami being married to him and Mika being too innocent to think otherwise. As Nami finished dressing, she spoke up in curiosity.

"Where's everybody?"

"This place is so big, we haven't been able to meet any of them yet. But I didn't think we'd meet you guys first… Anyway, let's eat, this scorpion is good. Isn't that right, Biri" The bird responded happily as he stopped eating momentarily. Next to Luffy, Akio also responded as he looked back to see the girls done changing.

"He's right; it's delicious."

"Ooh! I want some!"

"No thank you…" While Mika was fully willing to eat anything meat related and cooked, Nami was far from willing. The orange haired navigator spoke in a somewhat frustrated tone as she hanged the last of her and Mika's clothing to dry. However Nami soon realized that Luffy had spoken and unfamiliar name, she looked back to the group as she asked curiously. "Biri? Who?

"This bird, its producing shock (Or in Japanese: biri)" As Luffy explained the bird's new name, he playfully pulled on the bird's cheek amusing the kids watching in awe. Biri, however, did not like this and tried to shock Luffy surprising the kids. Luffy seem to not mind it, barely even feeling, as he let go of the bird's cheek stopping the flow of electricity speaking. "Right?"

"Wow, cool."

"How come you didn't get hurt dad?" As the bird replied happily to his name, the kids were fascinated by the show and how Luffy remained unharmed by the attack. Of course, Nami already knew why. After all, they had experienced an enemy with the same kind of power. Once finishing with the clothes-line, Nami walked over to the kids and explained.

"You see, kids. Luffy is a rubber-man, so electricity doesn't affect him." The kids' mouths made little 'oh' expressions as they seemed to understand. Nami smiled and then turned to address Luffy as the kids ate to discuss their options.

"Anyways, we found Sunny. Should we wait for everyone? Or should we look for them?"

"We'll look for them!" Both Luffy and Mika shouted choosing the more exciting option over the safe one. Both Akio and Nami sweat-dropped as they both knew those two would easily pick the most dangerous options.

* * *

Meanwhile racing through a desert environment, Robin and Brook were riding on a new creation of their shipwright's mind; a motorcycle-like vehicle looking much like a red crayfish on wheels with a skull hood-ornament. As the motorcycle crayfish left dust behind the group, the skeleton musician marveled at the crayfish that was indeed still alive.

"This crayfish is amazing!"

"It's my custom design. Call it Zari Davidson."

"Yes! Zari Davidson! Zari Davidson." Brook shouted out with joy calling the crayfish on wheels by its given name from its creator. Brook continued shouting, even singing at some point, all three soon noticed something in the distance with Brook stopping and pointing it out. "Ah. I can see something."

"A town?"

"I think so?" What all three were commenting about was a large rocky hill that existed in this forever flatland called a desert. Indeed, it looked like a town with a wall separating it from the wilderness around it. But most noticeable, was that even though it was the middle of the day there was a dark cloud hovering over it providing shade for the town.

Immediately, the Straw Hats were going to head towards the town, but suddenly the Zari Davidson picked up on a certain sent. After instantly inhaling, the crayfish put on the breaks making Franky lose his control of it. The shellfish then jumped back as far it could with its riders still holding albeit barely. Once the Zari Davidson finally calmed down, Brook made a comment as he hanged off the back. "I bit my tongue… Though I have no tongue."

Frustrated with the crayfish, Franky gave the shellfish a pound to the head as he yelled at it for not listening. "I told you not to jump backwards!" But all the crayfish did was shook his head as his eyes tearing up. Robin then spoke as she realized the crayfish's weird actions.

"It's shaking."

"It's no use. It won't listen to us." As the group stood at a standstill, none of them noticed what just ahead of them; the Daft Green plant. Seeing no over option, Franky decided that it was no use riding the pained crayfish motorcycle. "Che. Let's walk."

* * *

Back with Monkey family and Akio, the group was now flying over a forest on Biri. Both adults sat behind the kids -Nami sitting in Luffy's lap- as they scanned below amazed at the sights they could see from the sky. What none of them noticed though was that the air in this surrounding area was riddled with pollen of a specific plant. The moment Biri smelt the pollen, like all the animals, he immediately stopped whatever he was doing and took off.

"What's wrong?" As Luffy spoke, Biri was panicking in pain as he tried to find a way out of the pollen. The bird then shot straight up knocked the kids back forcing Nami to catch them while Luffy held on to Biri.

A bit later, Biri had found a small floating piece of land to relax on as he tried to clear the smell from his senses. With everyone off the bird, Luffy shared his drink with the kids while Nami seemed to searching around. Eventually, she spotted something located in a circle of trees with a lake in the middle. "It's a village."

"Hey, those plants…" Nami looked next to herself seeing Mika now doing the same thing that she was doing. Nami noticed that she was pointing towards the ring itself and took a closer look at the trees surrounding the lake. Mika then continued as she finally remembered where she had seen those trees before. "Those were at that mean old guy's place."

"Yeah, I saw those kinds of trees around Shiki's royal palace too." Nami then realized something. She then turned to Biri, having finally gotten calm, and spoke to him. "Do you dislike that smell?"

"Is that right?" Biri turned to the adults and kids as he gave them a sad nod. Nami frowned as she felt sorry for the bird, though she didn't want to abandon him just like Shiki did. Plus, it was far safer to fly in then to walk where any manner of dangerous creature could come after them.

Nami sighed not sure what to do with the bird. Luffy and Mika were also concerned as they liked having the bird around. With a snap of his fingers, everyone looked over to Akio as he turned to them with a smile as he spoke. "I have an idea!"

Now flying again, Biri now had paper stuffed into his nose and was currently flying within range of the Daft Green's pollen. Thanks to Akio's idea, Biri didn't have to worry about the scent. Once again, the group was back on Biri as they now flew towards the village on the other side of the Daft Green circle. As they did, Nami began to explain a theory she had for the plants surrounding the village.

"I think the area surrounded by the trees is safe from those animals."

"Then, the guys could be there…" Luffy immediately replied back, realizing where Nami was going with her explanation. The kids saw it too, and they both smiled as they flew closer to the village hoping their nakama was safe within the border of Daft Green.

"I'm glad you're both okay, Nami and Mika!" Having instantly found village group still outside, they had Biri land just behind them while also getting their attention. And of course, Sanji was the first to greet them, or the ladies in better terms, as Nami and Mika were the first to get off. The man then continued on speaking in his Casanova-like way. "I was so worried about you that I haven't been able to sleep well."

The moment Sanji finished, the man jumped back and softly landed immediately falling asleep. Everyone around was surprised thinking for the most part he was just exaggerating. Usopp was the one to speak in that confirmation. "He wasn't kidding about not being able to sleep."

"Ah! We haven't found Robin-chwan yet!" Suddenly waking back up, Sanji had somehow realized in his sleep that one more female nakama had yet to been rescued. While he panicked at the idea, Zoro was frustrated with his lovesick attitude and spoke up disgruntled.

"You're noisy as hell!"

"Huh!"

"Anyway, I'm just glad you're all okay." Ignoring Zoro and Sanji, Luffy spoke up with large grin seeing his crew as normal as ever…for this crew. Suddenly, the door behind the group opened and the newcomers looked towards it as Xiao walked out. As the little girl stepped out, she gasped seeing the newcomers.

"There's even more people now."

"Hi I'm Mika."

"I'm Akio." With Akio and Mika immediately introducing themselves to the girl about their age, Xiao instantly fainted from mere surprise. Luckily, her mother caught her just as she too was about to come outside. She too noticed the newcomers, but wasn't as taken aback as her daughter was.

"Looks like you've gathered a crowd." The woman smiled as she greeted her new guest with a smile. "You can rest inside if you'd like." Nami was a bit surprised about the woman's sudden kindness, but she had to admit she was tired. Even Biri was tired slowing nodding off and on again. Luckily, Luffy seemed to pick up on her tiredness and spoke to her with much concern as he looked in her direction.

"Nami, go rest inside."

"Eh? Okay…"

"Wake up, Xiao. Bring them some tea…"

"Yes."

"Hey! Come play with us Xiao!

"O-Okay." While everyone was distracted with their own stuff, no one noticed the pair of eyes watching them silently capturing everything.

* * *

At the monitor room, the image of the group had been sent back by the spying Transponder Snail. Immediately recognizing who was in the picture, a different than last time turned as he addressed Shiki. "We've found her, Lord Shiki."

"Ah. Then why don't I head off to welcome back our navigator." Shiki then laughed as he began walking, obviously heading towards the village where Nami and others were staying.

* * *

Back at the ominous town in the desert, many well-dressed pirates had gathered into a large building currently feasting. All throughout the building, grotesque pirates in suits were given food and drinks by smiling young maidens with feathers on their arms as they celebrated for whatever reason. Even at the bar, well-dressed pirates ate and drink while the bartender* minded his work. Standing near a beam, the remaining separated Straw Hats observed the cheerful men wondering why so many pirates had gathered together. As well as searching for their nakama.

"They're not here." Franky spoke up as he concluded that none of the nakama will ever be found here. However he soon became more interested in the crowd itself as he observed a table nearby. "On the other hand, why are there so many pirates gathered around here? Are they preparing for war?"

"From the Eternal Poses they are bearing, it looks like they were summoned here by someone." Being the ever observant type, Robin had spotted several island-set Log Poses on tables all with the name of this 'adventure island' Shiki had told them before dropping them. The rest of the group seemed just as interested as well.

As a young feather-armed, brown hair ed, waitress walked towards them, Brook immediately stepped in front of the girl stopping her movement. At first, Franky and Robin thought it was the purpose of information, but were quickly proven wrong with his first sentence. "Excuse me, would you show me your panties?"

Upon hearing the question, the young woman was quickly angered. And with an impressive show of balance and skill, she jumped up and kicked the top of the skeleton's head all while still keeping her platter balanced. She then shouted at the pervert with a typical reply to such a question. "Like Hell I Would!"

Unconcerned for the damage the perverted skeleton was receiving, Robin curiously noticed the abnormality on the woman's arm. Something she had noticed on many of the workers. Once the woman was done with Brook, Robin quickly went to gain her attention. "Your arms…"

"Eh?" Once grounded, the young woman heard Robin and turned to her. Mentioning her arms, the woman spoke to her with happy tone. "Oh this? I think it's because we want to become birds."

"Become birds? Do you think you can become one just because you want to?" Franky spoke up finding the idea somewhat ridiculous for people to think they could become such. Though with the girl having feathers on her arms, he couldn't argue against it the theory.

"Yes."

"Um…Panties…" Sounding confident in her people's belief, the woman left the group though Brook seemed to want to make one last remark. This got him a very painful stomp as she walked over him without concern. Franky and Robin watched the girl leave, finding her belief very interesting.

"You guys are Straw Hat's mates, right?"

"Huh?" Robin and Franky were quickly redirected to the crowd as a man spoke to them having recognized what crew they were from. Sitting away from the table, a well-dressed fat pirate spoke to them wondering loudly.

"Are you guys here to seek alliance with Boss Shiki as well?"

Franky was about to speak, probably telling the man off and that they would never join a guy like Shiki. However Robin spoke first wanting to get some information out of the man. "Yeah, that's what we intend to do. Why has Boss Shiki gathered so many pirates for?"

"Why you ask?" Once he finished his drink, he replied with a surprise look unbelieving that such famous pirates wouldn't know. . "Don't play dumb. Didn't you read the newspaper?" He then began digging around in his suit looking for something. Eventually he found what he was looking for; a newspaper. He then held it up showing the group the front page. "Here!"

"Huh?"

"That's…"

"Eh?" The group, even Brook sitting up to see, looked at the newspaper as they saw a familiar headline.

* * *

Back at the village, a large crowd of elderly women were talking amongst themselves as they were excited about something. Pushing through the crowd, Xiao exited the crowd carrying a corked bottle looking very happy about whatever she saw. Walking up the stairs, her family's guest-the Straw Hats- were sleeping peacefully and probably for the first time in a week. She was careful not to wake any of them as she ran inside shouting excitedly.

"Grandma, mom, I have big news!" Without her knowing, it seemed that only Zoro was awake watching the girl with one eye open. He caught what the girl had said and looked very concerned about what the news was. As he try to go back to sleep, he suddenly felt something bad and looked to the side even more concerned.

"What did you say?"

"It's true! Shuu's dad has returned home!" Xiao's mom had stood up hearing the news. It was so unlike that man to do something like this. But Xiao just reconfirmed as she walked up to her mother with jar in hand as she continued with the news. "He said everybody will be able to return soon!"

Having been resting on the side of a dresser, Nami listened in on the girl's news. Sleeping soundly, both Mika and Akio were resting on Nami's lap having finally gotten tired out. They were completely oblivious to the news while Nami continued to listen. "We'll be to see Dad and Sister soon!"

"Are you sure?" Hearing the news, Xiao's grandma sat up in her bed just as surprised as like Xiao's mother was. She looked at her granddaughter with a serious stare as she couldn't believe what she heard. "I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"In other words…"

"That's right. Shiki is leaving this place. He's going to take all of the animals with him to the Sea of Stratagems…..To the East Blue!" While everyone was talking happily about their oppressor leaving, this good news wasn't so good for the one listening in. Nami's eyes were as wide as they could be, unable to believe what she was hearing. As she processed through the information she gathered, she remembered the newspaper a week ago. The picture in the newspaper, it wasn't a relic or anything close….they were the animals of this island. She then recalled what Shiki had told her.

For one reason or another, Mika seemed to have suddenly become restless as she turned in her sleep her face currently blank of any clear expression. At the same time, Nami began recalling certain memories of Shiki. _'I see…East Blue is your home, eh'_ Nami remembered the smirk Shiki had when he spoke about where they wanted to go and why. She then remembered earlier today when Shiki had visited them in the pool. _'You will know what my goal is. You will one beg me to allow you to you.'_ She then recalled a very specific memory having occurred just minutes after her and Mika's abduction. _'Become my navigator, Baby-chan.'_ But soon that memory mixed in with another showing Shiki's cruel grin. _'Because there's always something you'd want to request your nakama, no? Ji-ha-ha-ha-ha!'_ Everything Nami had ever heard from Shiki, all his little subtle hints, starting turning the gears in her head becoming horrified with what she realized Shiki was doing. Only one thing remained that she just couldn't solve.

Why did he want Mika?

"It feels like I'm dreaming when there's a hope for living after being here for so long." Back to the family, Xiao's grandma looked ready to burst into tears. After all, they had been under Shiki's rule and in fear of the animals for the last twenty-two years. Xiao's mother then approached her own mother with a smile as she comforted her.

"You're right. I wish they'd leave for the East Blue even if it was a minute or a second earlier." While these words were comforting for those that had lived under Shiki's oppression, the single former East Blue inhabitant was tormented by her words as well as conflicted with her own.

Nami then slipped her hand off Mika's head, the young girl seemingly restless for some reason, as she touched the ringlet neck to her Log Pose. The ringlet reminded her of someone special to her, but she quickly realized she needed to tell the crew. "Luffy…" With sadness in her voice, she tried to carefully remove the kids from her lap setting them gently down on the ground. As she was about to take her leave a small voice spoke up that stopped her.

"Mommy?" Nami froze in her tracks and looked back as she saw her daughter now awake…looking confusedly at her. The girl's eyes stared into her own wanting an answer to a question she did not know herself. But Nami could see it; the girl seemed to be riddled with emotions that her daughter did not understand. But why was she feeling these.

"Are you okay Mika dear?" That was only question she could ask, she wasn't sure what her own daughter was going through at this moment. Xiao's family, having noticed the woman get up, were now watching as they wondered what was going on between them. Xiao herself seemed worried as she had gotten to know the girl well in the last few hours that Mika and Akio had energy, even becoming friends. However, the poor little girl didn't know how to answer her mother's question as she placed her hands on her head looking down at the floor unable to comprehend this….feeling she had. But she soon spoke.

"I…I don't…know?"

* * *

**Author's note: Just something quick! Where I placed the * on the bartender is reference to who he is. That very bartender was also bartending at a bar in the One Piece movie, Dead End Adventure! Cool right? Read and Review, until next time, Ja Ne!**


	11. Scene 11

Scene Eleven: Protect Nami

"That's right." Back at the shady celebration, the same man that the remaining Straw Hats were talking to had continued on his ramble. Having asked the man why the headline from last week was related to this, the man boisterously explained to the group not truly realizing their true intentions.

"That was a warning for the World Government."

Robin spoke up, believing she had correctly guessed Shiki's plan. But for information's sake, she needed the man to confirm. "In other words, Boss Shiki's intention is…"

"Annihilate East Blue and overturn the world! I heard that after tonight's meet, he will send all those animals to East Blue." Being concerned with these actions, Franky spoke up wondering if these men really were so heartless as to join in this plan.

"If he did that, a lot of lives would be lost."

"Don't mind at all. He's doing it in order to get the World Government to surrender."

"We're following a great man." Another pirate soon spoke up, giving praise to the man planning to spread chaos throughout the East Blue. The man speaking quickly agreed.

"You bet!"

"Come on, let's cheer!"

"Kanpai!" Hearing their fellow pirate, various men began cheering for no reason. The Straw Hats paid no mind as they looked at the newspaper with interest and worry. However the same man that gave them the newspaper spoke up again gesturing to their chose in clothing.

"Hey guys, don't think you can attend the meeting with your current outfits. Wear something formal!"

"Follow the dress code, right? Got it."

Another man then added with an excited grin. "I heard there's a demonstration for us tonight."

"Demonstration?"

"I heard he's going to destroy the only village on this island."

"Actually, I can't wait to see it!" Next to the man, a green fishman spoke out as he too seemed excited to see the chaos that will ensue to the village. Both men then laugh, probably thinking of the screaming villagers. However Robin was surprised to hear of this village.

"There's an inhabited village on this island?"

* * *

Back at the village as the sun began to set, both Nami and Mika stepped out of the house looking for their nakama leaving Akio to nap a bit longer. Nami had gotten Mika to calm down, though the little girl still seemed distraught. The moment both stepped outside shutting the door, they found that everyone was gone even Biri. The only thing left was their bags. Immediately Nami became worried.

"Luffy?"

"Dad?"

Both girls began to wonder around looking for their nakama. They then began walking around the village, wondering if they had wanted to talk in secret or got something to eat. As the two began to walk out of the village borders, they were both stopped when Luffy's voice shouted out to them. "Stay back, Nami, Mika."

Nami and Mika looked up to see Luffy and all the guys-Chopper in Heavy Point- standing on hill just outside the village. All of them were glaring angry towards the sunset, and at first neither Nami nor Mika knew why. That was until both looked beyond the group; both of their eyes widen as the recognized who was staring down on them.

"I've found you, Baby-chans."

"Shiki!"

"You're both cold, Baby-chan. You both left without a single word. That hurts me deep." Shiki, though talking like he was disheartened by the girls, while actually sounding joyous or impressed by their escape. This attitude was not well received by the crew though as Sanji spoke up angered by what the man said.

"Shut up, you shitty bastard. You fooled us and took Nami and Mika-chwan away."

"It's hard not to snatch such an elegant woman and her adorable daughter away. If you don't want me to take them away from you, then protect them properly!" The Straw Hats glared at the man. How dare he question their strength? They would do anything to protect Nami and Mika, the little girl especially. But Shiki continued on his ranting, still insulting them.

"Although, I don't think she is able to leave my side now. Am I right, Baby-chan?" Recognizing her antagonizing nickname, Nami flinched back afraid of what he said may have been true. Mika, on the other hand, stood her ground almost looking like she was protecting her mother instead of the other way around.

"Bastard!"

"Hey Steering-wheel!" As Sanji was about to take action, Luffy spoke up stopping his movement. He looked over to Luffy allowing him to speak, after all, they guy did want his wife. As Luffy spoke, his voice was laced with anger with a glare to boot as it was aimed at Shiki.

"Don't think you can leave this place unscathed after hurting my nakama, my wife, and my daughter."

"Oh?" Still wearing his gleeful grin, Shiki was totally unaffected by either Luffy's tone or stare as he was fully willing to pick a fight. As he continued speaking, he did just that. "What are you going to do?"

"Beat the crap out of you!" With everything said and done, Luffy sprinted off towards Shiki. The others joined in as well as they all were going to try and stop Shiki from taking Nami or Mika. However Nami couldn't help but be worried for her husband while Mika cheered them on.

"Luffy!"

"Kick his butt guys!"

"If you could, I'd like to see you try!" As Shiki once again taunted the Straw Hats, he stood in the same spot as the Straw Hats charged. Luffy was the first to strike as he jumped to Shiki ready to strike. Luffy stretched his hand grabbing the ledge bellow Shiki interesting the man as he wondered what the man was going to do. "Huh?"

"Gum Gum Sickle!" As he was pulled towards Shiki, Luffy had his other hand out ready to knock into the man. Unfortunately, with such a straight forward attack, Shiki dodged it as he launched himself upwards. Though Luffy kept going back, another was already taking aim.

"Sure-Kill Phoenix Star!" Usopp then shot with his weapon Kabuto as it sent the attack towards Shiki. The attack then transformed into a fire bird like attack and flew straight for the ascending Shiki. However Shiki saw the attack coming and quickly ducked the fire bird attack.

"Seventy-Two Caliber Phoenix!" Zoro quickly went into action as he used two swords to send his flying slash attack to Shiki. Using his swords, Shiki blocked both incoming slash waves. However he didn't notice the Straw Hat jumping up behind him.

"Arm Point: Roseo Michelli!" Chopper, having changed from Heavy to Arm Point, attack Shiki's unguarded back. The attack sent multiply hove marks into Shiki's thick hair when actually the attack was able to reach Shiki completely.

As the man was now in terrible pain from Chopper's attack, Sanji took his opportunity to strike at Shiki. Jumping off a rock to gain air, Sanji kicked forward as he landed an attack straight into Shiki's chest. "Poitrine Shoot!"

Though the old man looked to be in pain as Sanji's attack sent the man floating back; in reality, the man was in pain from catching Sanji's kick with his bare hand. Sanji was surprised seeing his kick blocked by only a hand, but the man himself was actually very impressed with the group as he spoke. "You make quite a good team. I've gotta say you're pretty good making me use my hand."

Sanji did not like the tone of the man's voice. Even his grin seemed to portray some kind of plan. Shiki then spoke as he prepared to counter. "But now that I've used my hand, don't expect me to hold back." Shiki then grabbed Sanji's boot now making it impossible to for him to escape. As Shiki raised his hand ready to attack, the rest of the crew gasped seeing that Sanji was trapped.

"Sanji!" While Chopper worried about Sanji's outcome and Nami and Mika gasping at Sanji's possibly defeat, even Zoro was beginning to worry himself as he readied all three of his sowrds. However he noticed that Luffy had yet to make the scene again and turned back to the stone monument. Having grabbed the stone again with both hands, Luffy was reading another attack on Shiki.

"Let's start with you." With a cruel smile and his hand still raised high, Shiki was preparing to strike at his captured opponent. Sanji's eyes widen as he believed that this would be end of his part in this fight.

"Sanji!" Once again Chopper spoke out worried as he watched helplessly. On the other hand, Zoro no longer seemed worried as removed Wado from his mouth as he watched Luffy.

"Rocket!" Luffy launched himself at Shiki much like he had done with much of the crew on their travels. Shiki never saw it coming as Luffy slammed into him making him drop Sanji. Mika cheered for her father as everyone else gasped at the sudden action that saved Sanji.

As both nakama fell, Luffy suddenly noticed Sanji and asked. "Did I interrupt a conversation?"

"Not really…" Luffy and Sanji soon touched down, landing with ease and doing no damage to themselves. The rest of the fighters soon gathered around the two as they waited for Shiki to counter. As they watched Shiki carefully, the man stood far above them as he was amused with the group.

"To think you're able to fight on equal ground with me… It's such a pain. I'll get rid of you all at once." Speaking tiredly of the group's defiance, Shiki had grown tired of fighting. The man then brought out his hand ready to make a motion. Zoro quickly noticed the man's actions and warned the rest in his usual unconcerned tone.

"He's going to do something."

As Shiki held his hand out, he soon made a motion. Though unnoticeable to the rest of the fighting group, Luffy had noticed a tiny rock move slightly. The suddenly the surrounding area broke apart surrounding the fighters and separating them from Nami and Mika. At Xiao's house, both Xiao and Akio-having been woken up- ran to the window as they both saw the land rise around the Straw Hat fighters. Immediately, Akio ran outside worried while Xiao fainted only to be caught by her mother only to notice the land rising herself. Inside the circle, the Straw Hats noticed that they were trap as the land continued to rise. Then finally, Shiki rose his hand as he spoke his attack.

"Menacing Lion Winding Earth." Shiki then clenched his hand, and the earth surrounding the fighters transformed into menacing lion heads roaring at the group. The entire group was shocked to see the earth become lion heads and was clueless at what to do as they moved closer to them.

Of course, Luffy wouldn't go without a fight; Luffy begun throwing his fist out as he readied to attack one of the lion heads until finally launching both hands at the lion head. "Gum Gum Cannon!" The attack went straight through the lion head amazing the reindeer-gorilla.

"Wow!"

"Cook!" Gearing up, Zoro took a running start as he yelled for Sanji's assistants. Sanji turned back confused, but quickly realized what Zoro was going to do.

"Huh? Damn…" Sanji soon joined Zoro as the two ran past Luffy as he arms retracted back. With a clear view of Shiki, both men jumped with Sanji underneath Zoro as the swordsman landed on the chef's extended leg. "Armee de L'air Power Shoot!"

Sanji then sent Zoro straight through the hole Luffy made. Still in the center, Usopp fired from his Kabuto giving Zoro cover. " Sure-Kill Atlas Comet!" Usopp's attack sent four smoking balls heading straight to Shiki going past Zoro expertly. Needless to say, Shiki was somewhat impressed again.

"Good aim, but it's useless." Shiki then flipped forward right as Usopp four-angle attack collided where Shiki had formally been standing. Zoro then took his attack as he exited the hole.

"Three-sword style: Bull Demon Courageous Talons!" As Zoro attacked, Shiki instantly blocked surprising the three sword user. Shiki then spoke with pity laced in his voice.

"You don't even deserve to be killed." Shiki then floated back and sent a strong punch sending Zoro back into the trap. Zoro crashed back in near Usopp and Luffy with Usopp only barely dodging the falling man and Luffy worried for his first-mate.

"Zoro!"

Meanwhile, Shiki's attack was still commencing. As the ground became uprooted, the Straw Hats found there spacing becoming decreasingly smaller and with no way out. As a last resort, Sanji had begun to try and climb out, but could not find his footing with the moving earth and was soon swallowed by it.

"Damn!

While the remaining crew was helpless to do anything, Luffy still kept his courage, even as the lion head meet at the middle only to descend towards the group roaring. Luffy only had one option left; he was gonna have to use the Gear Third and quickly.

"Gear-!" Unfortunately, it was too late. Even Luffy became swallowed up by the moving earth and the remaining two Straw Hats soon followed.

From those outside, the attack collapsed in on itself then began to spin around like a tornado made of earth. Still watching from their spot, Nami cover Mika as dirt and rocks blew past them from the attack with both of them helplessly crying out.

"Luffy!"

"Daddy!"

Eventually the earth began twisting around and then compressing itself until it was as small as it could be. When the dirt and rocks finally cleared, Mika and Nami looked out to see a gruesome sight. As the attack finished, the whole thing looked like twisting pillar with all of the fighters sticking out in various heights in the pillar unable to move and unconscious. Both girls gasped as they saw their nakama helpless inside that pillar. Instantly, both girls ran to them hoping to help or do something. As the stumbled into the battle field, the pillar slowing began to stop right as the sun set even lower almost signifying something.

Nami and Mika now stood in front of the pillar, seeing all their friends and beloved one trapped in the pillar of earth. And all they could do is cry out to them. "Guys!"

"Ji-ha-ha-ha. I'll have them sleep in the earth for a while." Having landed just behind the two girls, Shiki walked up speaking in an easy-going voice. Neither Nami nor Mika acknowledged the man as they stared unbelievingly at the pillar, but this didn't stop the man from continuing his walk while ranting knowing they were still listening. "It's annoying when I have to deal with these ignorant fools. Especially when you were about to comprehend the situation and return to me."

"Am I right?" Even as Shiki walked up next to them, both girls still continued to stare up at then pillar. However Mika had heard Shiki when he mentioned her mother returning to him. Slowly, Mika looked over to her mother confused and a slightly hurt wondering if what he said was true or not. Nami had noticed her daughter's expression, but neither confirmed nor denied Shiki's accusation. As she finally looked down, she spoke a question directed to Shiki as she wore cold expression.

"Was East Blue also you doing?" Mika was confused when her mother spoke about East Blue, not knowing the question was directed to Shiki. But she still wondered; did what in East Blue?

"Ah, that's right." Mika turned around as he mother looked at Shiki, the man giving her an honest reply with a cruel smirk with a cigar in it. Mika was still confused; what had he done in East Blue?

However Nami immediately sadden knowing her guess was correct. She seemed to cringe as she spoke out again almost unsure if what she about to do. "Don't…" Mika turned back to her mother, unaware of the turmoil she was going through. Suddenly Nami turned fully to Shiki as she cried out to the man. "Don't do my nakama, my family, or my hometown any more harm than you already have!"

Mika's eyes widen as she stared at her mother even more confused. Why was she asking that mean man not to harm her, Luffy, the crew, and her mother's hometown? Even though she was confused, she knew that something was wrong with this. She then turned to Shiki as the man seemed almost uninterested as he batted his cigar slightly to remove ash while speaking. "You've got the order wrong. I told you before."

The man smirked towards Nami as he replied almost gleefully. Mika didn't like it, even more so as Shiki spoke repeating a familiar sentence. "There's always something you'd want to request from you nakama." Both Mika and Nami soon realized what the man was talking about, albeit for different realizations. Mika then turned to her mom realizing what Shiki wanted from her and stared at her almost worriedly. Her mom would never join Shiki, right?

"The only threatening thing to me is that cyclone. You should know fully well that what I need is a talented navigator." Nami looked away; whether from Shiki or her daughter it was unsure. First she looked up to her defeated nakamas; they barely even injured him. Nami then looked down to the ground as she touched the same ringlet again. An action which Shiki noticed.

"Is that a mirror?"

"Stop bullshitting." Mika flinched back; she had never heard her mother cuss before. Nami seemed to pay no mind as she spoke about what that ringlet meant. "This is the ring my sister from my hometown gave me when we parted."

This was the first time Mika had ever heard this. Her mother had often talked about her Aunt Nojiko and always promised that one day she'd meet her. Mika then stared down at the ringlet wondering how precious that ringlet was. However she quickly was brought out of her thoughts when her mother spoke again. "If I join you, you'll spare East Blue, right?"

"Mom…"

"Ji-ha-ha-ha-ha. Of course, I'm a man values his nakama more than anything else. I won't lay a single hand on my nakama's hometown."

"Mom!" Mika spoke loudly this time; her voice definitely distressed knowing what her mother was trying to do. However Nami didn't listen as she was seriously contemplating Shiki's offer. Mika couldn't believe her mother was even thinking of leaving the Straw Hats, even more importantly her father. The little girl was about to speak again when suddenly a weak voice spoke up.

"Don't do anything stupid, Nami!" Both girls recognized the voice and turned back to the twisted pillar. Breathing painfully, Usopp had regained consciousness and had heard Shiki's offer. Both then shouted as the felt much relief that their nakama wasn't unconscious.

"Usopp!"

But to Shiki, that persistence was rather annoying. "You're still conscious?"

"You're not gonna sell yourself out just because of our hometowns, are you?" Usopp continued to speak trying his best to persuade Nami not to carelessly give up so soon. Hearing him speak so fervently albeit still weak, Nami was beginning to doubt herself. Usopp then continued hopeful to change Nami's mind "Luffy-your husband-won't forgive you if do that!"

Mika stared up to her 'uncle' as she knew that this was true; her father would definitely be angry if her mom left for any reason. However to Shiki, it was just annoying. "What do you mean by won't forgive, brat?"

"Looks like you still haven't fully understood the situation you're in." Shiki threw his arms out wide as suddenly a large rock was hovering above the twisted pillar. Both Nami and Mika were shocked; when did he bring that boulder? Nami knew she quickly had to act. She then ran up to Shiki pleading with him.

"Wait, I understand the situation! Don't harm my nakama!"

"Mom!"

"Be quiet Namika!" Mika flinched back once again staring at her mother wide-eyes. She only ever used her full name if Mika was in trouble or she was angry at her. However, even if her mom was frustrated, Mika couldn't help but feel hurt. And to Shiki, this all was a very pleasant scene to him.

The man's grin became even larger as he spoke once again. "Then let me hear your answer, Baby-chan."

Seeing as she was given a chance, Nami quickly turned back to address the remaining conscious Straw Hats. As she saw Mika, however, her heart was aching as the little girl only stared back her hurting. Every inch of her being said to go and comfort the girl, but she didn't want Mika to be a prisoner in Shiki's fortress. Not when she can have the freedom from the Straw Hats. So with a heavy heart, Nami spoke to both Mika and Usopp trying to persuade them otherwise. "Usopp, Mika, we have no choice. I will protect East Blue. So put your mind at ease and just go."

"No Nami…"

"Mom…"

"I'm gonna be okay."

"Stop it!"

"Mom Please!"

"I'll live no matter anywhere I go."

"Shut Up!" Both Usopp and Mika shouted as neither one wanted to hear the woman, but Usopp continued on saying. "Who'd agree if you-**BAM!**" While Usopp was speaking, Shiki had pulled another smaller rock and launched at the long nosed man finally silencing him. The action surprised both Mika and Nami as the stared at where Usopp was in disbelief.

"Usopp!"

"What an annoying brat, geez…" Shiki looked to where Usopp was as he held his hand, from sending the rock there in the first place, as he spoke annoyed. With Usopp finally silenced, Shiki then readdressed Nami, once again demanding the same thing. "Well, Baby-chan, let me hear you answer."

Nami looked back at the man, disgusted that he attacked her friend. She clenched her hand in anger, but soon released as she knew it was no use. Mika herself was still distracted from the sudden attack still looking at Usopp with tears flowing, not even noticing her mother as she turned to Shiki speaking. "I'll become your nakama."

Hearing Nami speak, Shiki seemed uninterested. As he cleared his cigar of ash to prove this point, he spoke as if wondering something about that sentence Nami just said. "Become, huh? Haha."

Nami stared desperately at Shiki. She knew what he was trying to make her do, and with every amount of pride she had as a Straw Hat…as Mrs. Monkey she didn't want to do it. But with the large rock slowly floating down to crush her real nakama, she knew she had to cave in. Recalling all her precious people in Cocoyashi town, Nami had reverted to something she hadn't been since…. Now with an emotionless expression, Nami then bowed to Shiki and spoke without any hint of emotion. "Please make me your-"

"SHUT UP!" Hearing two distinct voices, Nami shot her head up only to be pushed back by her daughter. Nami gasped in surprise as she not only saw Mika now in front of her, but Akio attacking Shiki from behind.

Having witnessed and heard the how situation, Akio knew he couldn't this happen. Even if he had only been a Straw Hat for a few months, he had considered the whole crew his family. Finding something to attack with, a shovel, Akio had jumped up and went to smack Shiki beside the head. The pirate never saw it coming as he was meet with the iron side of a shovel which in turn caused him to lose sight focus on the hovering boulder making it crash to the side of the battlefield. Akio then made a rough landing and raced over to Mika. As Shiki recovered, he looked back to where Nami was only to find the two kids now standing between him and his goal. Though angered, Shiki remained calm as he spoke to the kids with confusion.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"We're going to protect Mrs. Monkey/Mommy!"

* * *

**Author's note: Yo! Oh man! Even I'm excited for the next scene! Don't get too excited about Mika and Akio standing up against Shiki, after all, they are still kids. Their fight will probably be short.**

**But I have something fun in mind. **

**Hope you enjoyed, I might not be able to update as quickly as I have been since I'm going out of town this weekend. So...enjoy the Cliffhanger!**


	12. Scene 12

Scene Twelve: The Straw Hats' Kids

"Ji-ha-ha-ha! And what do you think you two can do." Shiki laughed as he heard both kids so determinedly speak of protecting the older woman. Indeed, the notion was ridiculous; two kids should protected by the adult not the other way around. Of course, much like their crew, they didn't follow the norm.

Nami stared at the kids-one of them her own-unbelievingly and worriedly as she knew well enough that neither one of them could take out Shiki. She quickly tried sat back up and shouted at the kids trying to get them to back down. "Namika, Akio, get out of here! This doesn't concern either you!"

"Listen to Baby-chan, I have no use for ignorant kids either." Though seemingly trying to help, Nami knew instantly that was lying. The look in his eyes, aimed directly for her daughter, meant that he still had some interest in Mika. But for what, she still didn't know.

The kids, still ready and willing to fight, stood their ground as they ignored both adults' convictions for them to leave. Shiki starting to find their disobedience annoying and Nami noticed this. If she didn't act soon, that man would probably not hesitate to attack them. Nami quickly went to grab the kids, probably to yell at them enough that they may even hate her afterwards, but when she did the kids shook her off moving closer to Shiki. Nami was stunned by their actions, even more so as they both spoke up sounding determined.

"We're not going to let him take you, Mrs. Monkey."

"We're still here, and we can fight!"

"You're just kids!" Nami shouted at the kids, though their backs were still facing her. Nami herself was now leaking tears from her eyes knowing that both of them were going to get hurt protecting her. Just like the others, just like Luffy. With all her aching heart, she wanted the two kids to leave and be safe. Even if that meant hurting them. "What can two little kids do? You don't know how things work in this world. Just leave-"

"No!" Both shouted back at Nami immediately silencing her due to shock. Even if it was only for a short time, the kids had learned much from the crew and the biggest lesson was probably 'never abandoned your nakama'. Or in this case family. Mika then spoke up recalling a memory from earlier that day.

"Didn't you say that neither of us would join?!"

"Things are different, and only I'll-"

"Shut Up!" Again Nami was silenced do to shock though this time she could see her daughter's face. The young girl was practically in tears looking back at her mother like she was betraying her. Nami couldn't retort that, she essentially was. Nami looked away from her daughter unable to look at her knowing this fact, but someone was already done with this conversation.

"You two are annoying." With Shiki speaking it was soon followed by an explosion right in front of the kids. The kids fell back though luckily uninjured though Nami immediately thought the worst as she screamed out.

"Mika! Akio!"

"That should keep them quiet." Nami looked back to see Shiki with his hand up and two fingers extended probably pointed to where Akio and Mika stood. Nami stunned face soon turned to angry as she was immediately thinking of attacking the man for attacking her daughter and Akio. Noticing this look, Shiki just continued to grin as he continued speak. "Don't worry, I missed, but do hurry up and answer."

"You-"

"That all you got!" Nami looked at both sides of herself to see the kids run back in front of her still determined to fight. Though glad to see both kids were okay, she now knew that the kids were still in danger from Shiki. As she looked back to the man, the look on his face easily showed that he was not pleased with the kids.

"Still active, huh?" Shiki sounded very unamused with the both kids quickly standing back up. As he motioned his hand again, two more rocks began floating and moved over to Shiki waiting for his next command. "These won't miss."

Nami gasped as she turned over to Mika and Akio screaming desperately. "Mika, Akio, run!" Even if the kids wanted to, Shiki didn't give them the chance. Shiki extended his fingers and shot the rocks forward hitting both kids dead center in the chest. As the kids flew back and fell to the ground withering in pain. "No!" Nami was practically in tears as she looked over each kid while Shiki just smirked.

"That should take care of them."

"You monster!"

"If you would just say what I need to hear this will all be over." Nami stared at the man with a horrid expression wondering if he would do worst to the kids. As she looked at Akio then Mika she could see the pain both were in her mind going through the thought that kids should never experience this kind of pain in their young lives. But she could make it stop. With a heavy heart and holding back her tears Nami turned back to Shiki ready to once again degrade herself for the sake of others. Just before she could kneel down again, she heard a weak voice speak up.

"Don't…" Nami stopped and looked behind to see Mika standing back breathing heavily and injured. Both Nami and Shiki were surprised to see the girl back up though it just made the man somewhat infuriated with the little girl. Mika then weakly ran forward once again in front of her mother spreading her arms out like she was trying to protect her. Nami would not have this, she did not want her only child to get hurt because of her.

"Namika, get out of here! Forget about me! Just go!" Too tired to speak back, Mika only strengthen her stance as she stared back at the man. Even staring down at the girl uninterested, Shiki was still thinking that there was something to this girl. However so far he hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary since a week ago. Maybe he was wrong?

"What does it take to knock you out?" Once again, Shiki made hand motions summoning another rock from nearby. Nami took noticed of the floating rock knowing what Shiki was attempting to do. Nami ran in front of her daughter just as Shiki sent the rock forward not caring if Nami was in the way.

For Mika, everything seemed to slow down to a standstill. She was surprised to see her mother jump in front of her and cover her body with her own, but now her mother was in danger. The man seemed not care that the woman he wanted was currently in path of his rock. As Mika watched wide-eyed as the rock hurdled towards them, something inside her mind spoke up. It sounded mature, way more mature than even her mother or even Robin and it only said one simple word.

_Stop_

As Nami waited for the impact of the rock to collide into her, she noticed something off with her daughter. She suddenly felt Mika go limp and immediately worried the worst. She brought her daughter over to see her only to find her asleep. Nami blinked confusedly; how did her daughter just suddenly fall asleep? But was even more curious, why hasn't she felt any pain? As Nami turned around, she saw Shiki almost gasping, but couldn't see the rock. She looked towards where the floating rock should be and found on the ground just a few inches away. Nami was shocked; why did Shiki stop the rock? Was she that important?

This was not what Shiki was thinking. All he was thinking about was what had just happened. "What the?" Shiki had said it before; once he touches something it stays floating unless he said so. Then why did the rock he sent flying just drop to the ground without his permission. That was impossible, unless…

"So it's as I believed…"

"What did you do to my daughter?!" Shiki quickly remembered that there was one other female in the area and looked towards Nami as she was practically glaring at him. He was surprised that the girl's own mother didn't know, but that just means he can have his way. With a wily grin, the man spoke like he had been merciful.

"Relax, Baby-chan, she's just asleep, I barely did anything to her." Nami glared at the man figuring his was lying to her, but for some reason it didn't feel like one. However Shiki continued to speak though now becoming crueler. "But…it only stays that way unless."

Shiki had stopped his sentence short, but Nami knew fully what he wanted from her. Nami looked down at her daughter, though not having found any injury leading to her current state, as she gave her daughter what may be her last hug holding her very tightly. Before setting her gently on the ground she whispered to her daughter hoping on some level she would hear. "I'm sorry." As she set Mika down, she looked over to Akio as he seemed unable to move though watching with tears. Nami knew she wouldn't be able to comfort him and only sent a look of sympathy.

Nami then turned back to Shiki, waiting patiently to hear the words he had been waiting for some time. For one more time, Nami steeled herself as she once again for the last time kneeled down to Shiki as she spoke with much pain in her heart. "Please make me your nakama."

"I see." With a victorious grin, Shiki looked on Nami as he accepted her into his crew. "Ji-ha-ha-ha-ha. Welcome, my excellent navigator. Understanding that there are opponents you can't beat is also part of the learning process. I'm sure your daughter has just learned that now, right? Ji-ha-ha-ha-ha"

Nami just stayed kneeled doing absolutely nothing about the small jibe at her daughter. While she kneeled in her same place, suddenly a floating conch shell lowered itself just in front of Nami. The same conch that Shiki had sent one week earlier. As Nami looked at it, Shiki spoke again in an easy-going manner. "I'm not a kidnapper. Moral code is valued even in the pirate world."

"Leave your nakama and family who have been through hard and happy times a final farewell." As Shiki finished his explanation, Nami took the conch and stood back as she at where Mika and Akio laid and then where her nakama and husband remained captured, but no longer in danger. She then brought the shell up and pressed the apex as she spoke her message.

Meanwhile all around this sad scene, Xiao's mother cradle her unconscious daughter looking almost pained while Xiao's grandma held her head in shame. Both women had heard the conversations taken place near their house, and couldn't believe how selfish they had been. In the town, the village folks were cowering behind walls and buildings as they had watched the fight and wondered what could have happened. At Xiao's house, Biri looked around corner looking sadly at the scene.

Back to Nami, she had finished her final message to her crew and family and brought the shell down still showing no emotion while her heart was breaking. Though listening in, Shiki seemed to have found the message satisfying. "Good farewell. I hope this won't bring me any future trouble. Your nakama should be able to accept it… If they are able to crawl out of there alive, that is. Ji-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

As Shiki talked trying to patch things up with his new nakama, Nami set the Tone Dial down near the base of the twisted tower of earth. However she seemed unable to remove her hand from the shell, despite looking emotionless her true emotions were threatening to leak through. Shiki was unconcerned as he looked to the side and gave a small head gesture. Off to the side, the giant Snail Transponder had been watching sending what it saw to the monitors back at the base.

Watching the 'show' from the monitors, Doctor Indigo as well as the others of the monitor watching team had gotten Shiki's gesture. The doctor than brought up a regular Transponder Snail and spoke into it. "Alright, get ready, everyone. We shall commence as planned."

* * *

**Author's note: Yo! ...I'm sure I know what possibly many of you will ask and/or say. All I can say it is cannon...to my story. **

**Beyond that, I hope you enjoyed. This had the most non-actual movie stuff.  
**

**Enjoy! Until next time, Ja Ne!  
**


	13. Scene 13

Scene Thirteen: Chaos and the Message

With Doctor Indigo giving them the all-go, many burly, gas-mask wearing men working under Shiki began toppling the Daft Green and moving them to the side. Meanwhile Shiki and Nami were floating on the large rock that was meant to crush the Straw Hat pirates. Shiki was grinning knowing his plan was commencing as they floated away while Nami just stood emotionless.

Now at the town in the desert, Shiki's island-ship had docked just behind the biggest building in the town. With many gangplanks stretched out across, the pirates that had been celebrating were now walking across the wooden planks and onto the island-ship.

Back at the village, Shiki's gorilla came walking up the hill nearby the dark village. With a momentary pause, the gorilla then began pounding his chest and shouting out. His loud shouts could be heard from miles around the village attracting various dangerous and evolved animals to the village. Even on other islands, animals came rushing towards the village no longer protected by the Daft Green.

Now on his ship, Shiki walked into the monitor room as he men continued to monitor the screens as the navigation team kept track of the weather. Meanwhile Shiki simply walked to his captain's chair/throne and sat down. Next to the seat, Doctor Indigo sat at the kotatsu enjoying a meal as he greeted his captain.

"Welcome back."

"Ah." Shiki greeted the man casually as he blew smoke from his cigar. He then quickly noticed someone missing and spoke out to bring them forward. "Hey, what're you doing? Come in here."

Obeying, Nami walked into the room as well now in a black dress with a pink boa in black high-heels still looking emotionless. Shiki watched as the woman entered and spoke with much joy. "Ji-ha-ha-ha. The more I look at you, the prettier you become." Ignoring the man's complement, Nami walked up next to Shiki still not giving him any response. Seeing the woman unresponsive, Shiki spoke again trying to reassure her of her decision.

"Look… You made the right decision. You should be grateful that your hometown won't be part of this turmoil." As Shiki finished, Nami slowly looked up having some interest in what the many was saying. On the big monitor, a giant lion creature roared as it began destroying a village building. For the first time in a while, Nami brought her steely expression and gasp at the chaos that was being caused by this islands animals.

At the village itself, the villagers were running around screaming as the animals ruthlessly destroyed their homes and lively hood. As some tried to hide in pathetic places, some villagers offered their help in moving them away. "Hurry, to the underground trench!" Running from the turmoil, Xiao's family was trying to make their escape as well with Xiao's mother carrying the older woman and Xiao herself holding onto her hand. As Xiao looked back, she could see the twisted pillar still untouched by the animals though more worried for her friends still at the base of the pillar unprotected.

Above the chaos, Shiki's island-ship circled around the village safely as it gave its occupants a view of said chaos below. "Awesome, those animals are devouring the village!"

"As expected from Boss Shiki. He sure knows how to roll."

All of the pirates were enjoying the chaos as pirates would while the only one truly horrified by the scene was Nami. As Nami watched the chaos unfold in front of her, Shiki explained what was going to happen. "It's just a little side-show to see what happens if we remove Daft Green from the village." Nami didn't respond as she continued to watch the chaos. She watched for some time before finally saying something.

"I'm not interested…I'm going back to my room." Nami then turned around and walked out of the monitor room. Shiki eyed the woman concernedly as she walked out not really understanding what was wrong.

"Geez, I thought she would go into a frenzy."

* * *

Sometime after the beast had finished their destruction of the village, a motorcycle-like vehicle looking like a grasshopper came onto the former battlefield. Having not joined the other pirates on Shiki's ship, the rest of the Straw Hats had finally arrived at the village, but was stunned by the shape of the village. Franky spoke in frustration as they looked around the village.

"Damn it… We're late."

"It's identical to the photo in the newspaper." Robin had noticed certain animals collapsed on the ground and saw that they were indeed similar to the newspaper photo from a week ago.

"They sure did terrible things… It won't be long before East Blue ends up like this." Franky then began the drive the grasshopper cycle slowly as the group looked for their crew. Driving pass burnt buildings and roads, Franky shouted out for the crew.

"Straw Hat, let me know if you're here!"

"Mister Luffy, are you here?!" As the group traveled deeper into the burnt village, they soon came the twisted tower still standing even with the chaos that had ensued earlier. The structure seemed curious and the raced to it. One they reached the pillar, the three immediately jumped off the grasshopper cycle as the got a closer look only to find their nakama unconscious and trapped in the twisted tower of earth. Needless to say, they were shocked.

"Straw Hat!"

"Mister Luffy!"

"What in the world happened?"

"Quick, get them out!" Agreeing with Robin, the three ran to the tower and broke their nakama free from the earthen tower. However they could find the kids or Nami to their great relief, but lead to the question; where are they?

Sometime later, the rest of the crew was now awake and given a quick explanation of what Shiki was planning. The trapped group also explained what happened to them with Usopp going further into it. All of the now awaken Straw Hats were grim as they realized that everything that had happen was Shiki's doing. Understanding this, Luffy spoke up. "Shiki was the one behind all the incidents in East Blue?"

"Yes." Sadly, Robin quickly confirmed Luffy's statement. Everyone sat around where the tower once stood, now destroyed, as they took in this information gravely. Sanji then spoke understanding what was going down.

"So he intends to use those beasts to turn our hometowns upside-down… Shitty bastard, treating others like fools…"

"In order to protect our hometowns, she left with Shiki." Usopp soon spoke up as Chopper treated him. Everyone seemed grim as they understood the gravity of Nami's actions. "We were saved by Nami."

The group remained silent for some time, but they soon found that they were no longer alone. To the side Xiao's family had survived the rampaging beast along with the others from the village. As the group approached the Straw Hats, Chopper was the first to spot them and spoke up. "Xiao, are you alright?"

The family looked sad as they didn't speak immediately. Xiao especially seemed rather ashamed, but her mother spoke up for them. "We were hiding in the underground trench."

"Anyway, what you guys were talking about… Is it true that East Blue is your home?" No one spoke at first as they wondered how the woman knew this. However Xiao's mother continued to speak sounding greatly saddened. "Is it also that girl's home?"

"Yeah, that's right."

The woman gasped as she was overcome with sadness realizing what she had said earlier. "What have I done?!" She then crouched down as she cried over her earlier statement that had obviously disheartened Nami. She cried out as the rest of her family seemed just as sorrowful as Xiao's mother. "I said I wished Shiki would just leave for East Blue in front of her! How could I say such a terrible thing?!"

"I was so happy, too…" Xiao soon spoke up wiping the tears from her face. "I can't believe how mean I was talking like that to Mika's mom!"

"Mika!" Luffy suddenly shot up remembering he was missing his daughter. The rest of the trapped group soon realized that Mika had been with Nami when Shiki had attack and the little girl was nowhere in sight.

"Where is Akio?" Robin spoke up as well realizing that Akio was nowhere in sight either. The crew was now on their feet as they began to worry about what had happened to the kids. At this time Xiao's mother spoke through her tears and grimly.

"That young boy ran out when he saw your fight, that's all I know."

"Mika was still with Nami before I blacked out." Usopp also adding in as well though was worried greatly. Luffy was practically panicking believing that Shiki had taken those that he held close again. At that moment, he was ready to charge to Shiki's palace in a blind rage to kick Shiki's ass into the next world. Luckily, that would not be the case just yet.

"Biiii!" Everyone turned towards the sky as Biri came flying towards them calling for their attention. While the newcomer group was unaware of whom the bird was, but the rest were familiar with the bird. As they watch the bird fly lower, they all noticed Akio waving to the group looking quite worried.

With Biri now on the ground, Luffy carried the still sleeping Mika while Chopper looked over Akio as they boy had some injuries to take care of. Xiao had run up to Luffy as she was worried for her new friend as she seemed the most injured being knocked out. Luffy then looked over to Chopper asking desperately to the reindeer. "What's wrong with her?!"

"Other than the same wound that Akio has, she just seems over exhausted."

"Over exhausted? Mika practically runs circles around Luffy." Like Usopp, the group didn't seem to believe that the little girl was just exhausted. But Chopper is an expert doctor, and he's never misdiagnosed any injury or disease. Still, even Chopper couldn't believe that Mika had been simply over exhausted even if it was better than the alternative.

"I…I saw what happened." Everyone looked towards Akio as the boy spoke up a bit unsurely. "When Shiki was about to hit Mika….again, Mrs. Monkey got in front of her."

"Did that bastard hurt Nami and Mika?!"

"But then it stopped!" Luffy immediately calmed down and looked back at Akio confused. The rest of the crew seemed to be just the same as they were curious as to what Akio meant. Seeing as he had their attention, Akio got nervous as he looked down to the ground. "The rock, Shiki's attack, just stopped. It didn't even touch them. And then Mika was just asleep. That's all I saw, honest!"

"It's okay Akio, we understand." Robin went to comfort the boy as he seemed to be almost on the verge of crying. However the rest of the crew were wondering what Akio had meant and many of them wondered if Shiki had something to do with it.

While Luffy watched Akio, he didn't notice his daughter starting to wake up. As the girl made a bit of movement Luffy then looked down as the girl began to stir and wake up. Luffy was instantly overjoyed as he shouted. "Mika!"

"Is she waking up?" With Sanji speaking, everyone looked over to Luffy as they all watched Mika wake up.

As she opened her eyes slowly, Mika noticed she was in someone's arms. Was it her mother's? She looked up opening her eyes fully to see her father grinning down and the crew happy to see her awake. Of course, she noticed that almost everyone was here and sat up in her father's arm as she looked around unbelievingly. "Everyone?"

"Yes, Mika were all here….mostly." Mika looked over to see her 'auntie' Robin smiling at her glad that she was okay. The rest of the crew was just as relieved, even Zoro though he wouldn't show it. As she looked through the crowd, she was looking for someone specifically, hoping that somehow she had stopped her mother from leaving.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Luffy spoke as he brought his daughter into a hug glad that Shiki didn't take her again. Though a happy scene to those watching on, it was anything but for the little girl. While Luffy held on to her tight, he soon noticed his shoulder feeling wet. He looked to his daughter as she had her face in his shoulder grabbing his clothes. Soon, all the Straw Hat's smiles were turned to frowns as they too noticed Mika's action. Wondering what was wrong, Luffy spoke curiously.

"Mika?"

"I'm sorry." Though a bit muffled, everyone could hear the girl's random apology and were shocked by it. Luffy himself was confused as he tried to ask her, but was cut off as she spoke with tears. "I couldn't protect mommy!"

"Mika…"

"Hey, hey, it's okay Mika. You're only-"

"I couldn't stop mom from joining that mean old guy!" Usopp was quickly interrupted by Mika as she shouted out in tears. The crew was stunned hearing what Mika just said while Akio just held his head done. Xiao, though wanting to greet her friend, couldn't move as she became uncomfortable much like her own family.

Luffy though was in complete shock. He just stared at Mika wide-eyed as she continued to cry into her father's shoulders. He simply didn't understand. However Akio walked up to him as he held his hand up with a conch. Luffy noticed the boy and looked up as he stared at the conch a bit confused. "Akio, what's that?"

"I picked it up from here…."

"Let me see it."

"Sure." Akio didn't argue as he handed the conch to Luffy. The captain then begrudgingly sat his daughter down still in tears allowing for Akio to comfort her in Luffy's place. As Luffy and crew gathered, Xiao quickly joined Akio in comforting Mika as well though shedding her own tears due to her selfish statement earlier that day.

"What's that? A Tone Dial?" Usopp was the first to get a good look at the conch as the rest of the crew circled Luffy. However Luffy had immediately recognized the shell.

"Yeah, it's the one Shiki was using." As Luffy spoke, he pushed on the apex wondering if the bastard Shiki had left some kind of arrogant message. Much to his and crew's shock, it wasn't.

"_Please forgive me for being unable to say farewell to you all directly."_

"It's Nami's voice." Like Chopper, everyone recognized the voice as Nami. Though while Chopper was happy that it was Nami, everyone else knew this message would not be good. Even from their spot some ways, the kids could hear the dial and turned to it with Mika tears still flowing as she listened.

"_I've decided to join Shiki's crew as their navigator. Shiki is a legendary pirate whom Luffy and you guys can't oppose. You will only be wasting your life if you come after me. That's why I'll say this…"_

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Everyone stepped back from the sheer magnitude of Luffy's furious scream. Mika herself returned to crying helplessly jumping onto Akio for some sort of comfort. Since Akio was stunned by Luffy's yell, Aki had no qualm about it. Xiao had fainted from the surprise of Luffy's shout, but was luckily caught by Akio unconsciously. Xiao's family was also just as shocked. Luffy then continued to shout though at a lower tone.

"What's wrong with her?! Why is she leaving this kind of message?!"

"Calm down…" Usopp tried to get Luffy to calm down, though it was useless. After all, this was the woman he loved and she was just left them/him.

"She said we can't beat him?! What the hell was she thinking when she said all that?!"

Franky then spoke up, recalling how he and his group found the Luffy's group. "But in reality you were all beaten by him, weren't you?"

"What did you say? I was just… Doesn't really mean…"

"Calm down…Stop…" Once again Usopp tried to calm Luffy, but also try to shut Franky up from speaking any further. Finally getting fed up, Luffy pushed the conch shell into Usopp's hands.

"Damn…" Luffy then continued forward as he was raging in anger. As Luffy continued further away from the group, Sanji spoke to Usopp sounding curious in the message.

"Usopp, let me hear it again." Hearing Sanji's request, Usopp stumbled a bit as he pressed the apex of the shell. Once again, the crew minus Luffy listened to the dial.

"_Please forgive me for being unable to say farewell to you all directly."_ Luffy continued forward as the message played out again. He momentarily stopped as he looked over to where the kids were as Mika still continued to cry into Akio helplessly. It only seemed to make him angrier.

Why did she have so little faith in them? In him?! Weren't they husband and wife? Didn't they agree to always work as a team in certain situations? Doesn't she care for Mika? Doesn't she love them? Why? Why? Why?! All these questions just made Luffy even angrier as her stomped forward even more.

_I've decided to join Shiki's crew as their navigator. Shiki is a legendary pirate whom Luffy and you guys can't oppose. You will only be wasting your life if you come after me. That's why I'll say this…"_ As the crew listened, Luffy had reached a rock blocking his way. And in his rage he only had one option. Luffy stretched his arm back ready to destroy the rock. Meanwhile the crew was able to completely her Nami's message surprising the crew. However the kids could not hear the message as Mika continued to cry. His arm still stretched, Luffy then reeled his fist back forward smashing the rock into piece with a big boom. With his rage silently vented out, Luffy now looked determined as now only one thought was in his mind.

This was not over yet!

* * *

**Author's note: Yo! Okay, this one might have been a bit cheesy, or just emotionally. And I'm sure if anyone has watched the movie recently or has a good enough memory, I'm missing a few lines. That will come later.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, next comes the fun!  
**

**Until next time, Ja Ne!  
**


	14. Scene 14

Scene Fourteen: Comeback

Meanwhile far from where the Straw Hats were, Shiki's island-ship was heading back to its port. Still outside, many of the pirates were looking on the island with impressed and excited looks. The ship sailed forward through the sky and soon crashed through the water surrounding Shiki's base-of-operations sailing much like the ship it was. The ship soon docked and the pirates walked off as they headed to Shiki's snow-covered palace for the meeting. Through the monitors, Shiki watched with great satisfaction of his plan finally coming to fruition.

"Our elites are gathering one after another… It's finally time, World Government… It's been twenty-two years since my legs last ached…" As Shiki spoke to himself, excited at the progress he had made today. Suddenly, those same pooting noises attracted his attention as Doctor Indigo entered the monitor room. Seeing Shiki was looking at him, Doctor Indigo began making motions trying to convey something to the man.

"I see… I got it." For once, Shiki seemed to actually understand what the blue haired doctor was trying to convey. "I'll go now." Shiki then stood up and walked out in the same hallway Doctor Indigo entered. The doctor watched with a straight face as he said nothing and blinked a few times. Then he finally reacted.

"HE UNDERSTOOD?!

As the snow fell on Shiki's base, the man walked out towards a familiar circle of trees that protected his base much like they did for Xiao's village. Wearing a gas mask, he calmly walked towards the trees only to stop just before entering. Looking around, some of the trees looked like they were blown up and damaged. As he continued to look around, he saw that many trees had dynamite planted near them and a fuse leading out to a center point. Shiki immediately knew what was going on.

"I see… You plan on letting the animals attack this place by destroying these trees…" Shiki then looked to side. There being held by two of Shiki's burly men, Nami had been caught and held down. Shiki then continued speaking. "You've planned this since the beginning, haven't you, Baby-chan?"

Nami was breathing hard, even though she had planned this, she had failed to realize that the trees were poisonous. She was not severely affected by Daft and was slowly sub-coming to the poisonous pollen. Shiki just continued to speak. "Despite all my effort complying with your conditions…"

Hearing Shiki, Nami raised her head up-patches of her skin green- as she spoke knowingly and angrily. "There's no way you'd listen to me… I don't want to see my hometown in ruin nor my nakama depressed from hearing this bad news….and most importantly I don't want to see my daughter cry."

Shiki walked up to Nami and grabbed her neck. The guards released her as Shiki head her high seemingly angered. "Don't be so hasty…" Shiki then shoved her into one of the Daft Green. Doing so, Nami's disease increased stiffing her body even more. Nami screamed in pain from both the disease and Shiki's harsh treatment while the man seemed to be enjoying.

"The powerful poison from these trees wasn't a part of your calculations, was it?" Shiki then relieved Nami from the tree, but continued to hold her high above. Despite being relieved from pain, Nami was still breathing heavily as the poison took its toll on her. However Shiki no longer cared as he spoke with much cruelty. "Pirates should not be concerned about their family nor their hometowns."

Shiki then turned around and summoned many metal pipes surrounding him and Nami as he continued to speak. "You'll only be misplacing your life if you cling onto those things. Ji-ha-ha-ha-ha." Shiki tossed her out and as she fell the metals pipes began crisscrossing past her body. While none of them damaged the woman, they made it impossible her to move or escape the prison Shiki had made for her.

"If you're unlucky enough to survive until the end of the meeting… I'll use you as my navigator for the rest of your life." As Shiki spoke of Nami's fate in his crew, Nami tried in vain to escape the pipes keeping her from moving. And still being in the grove of Daft Green her disease would definitely increase fast. Shiki soon finished as he repeated a familiar sentence. "I don't dislike cheeky woman…"

The man then began walking away as he laughed in his unique way. However she stopped and spoke one last time, deepening Nami's failure. "And hey, if you don't survive maybe I'll drop in to see your daughter. She'll make a great asset to my crew. Ji-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Nami's eyes widen as she watched Shiki leave her and his two men behind. She immediately tried again to get out with her newfound energy, but it was still useless. That man still wanted her daughter, and she still didn't understand why.

Now sometime later inside Shiki's palace, the Japanese-styled doors slid open by itself allowing Shiki to enter the large room. As he walked down the path in the room, captains from each of the pirate crews he had enlisted to join him sat in waiting for the man. All of them continued to wait patiently as they watched the man walk to his seat at the end of the meeting room. Once he reached his seat, he looked out seeing the impressive number of the pirate captains he had invited. He then spoke officially starting the meeting.

"Well done gathering here. We shall now commence the Shiki alliance ceremony. First of all, I don't appreciate traitors. Keep that in mind. Well then, let's depart to the Sea of Stratagems. To the tragic sea of East Blue!"

As the meeting began, something amazing was occurring outside. All of the individual islands that made up Merveille began moving towards the center island. All the animals saw what was going on, but were none the wiser as to why it was happening. Soon all the floating islands joined to make on super floating island floating high above where the pirate crews had converged. All of this was from Shiki's power, and can only spell doom for the unsuspecting East Blue.

As all the islands went to converge at the center island, whatever island that had the Thousand Sunny had a perfect aim at the big island. But what could this mean? With the whole remaining Straw Hats gathered in the ship, they set their plan into motion.

"Let's go, Franky."

"Got it." With a pull of a lever, a rumbling sound was made like preparing a cannon to fire. Franky once again spoke up, this time in warning. "Hold on tight. Coup de Burst!" From Sunny's rear, the engine that allowed Sunny to defy what no ship could possible to on its own; fly. It blasted Sunny straight forward and propelled the mighty vessel up the mountain in front of them using it as a ramp to reach the big island in view.

Back at the meeting, the pirate captains waited patiently as Doctor Indigo poured the ceremonial sake from the overly-large sake ceramic bottle. All the while his shoes made pooting noises as he moved from one pirate to the next

Outside Shiki's palace, many burly guards waited outside as to stop anyone from entering if the occasion came forth. However this would soon be the case. Two of them men looked up towards the shining moon wondering curiously what was in its shining path. Not a cloud, not a bird, but a ship with a lion head figure was hurdling towards them. As it neared closer to the palace, the Sunny's main sail unfurled giving the ship more push into Shiki sanctum. As the ship finally came down, thanks to being made of the toughest wood known to man it landed without a scratch as it skidded closer to the palace. It blew through the section of Daft Green and continued onward taking out many of Shiki's guards in the process. It finally stopped just outside of the palace amazing the guards that saw it fly in.

"For real?!"

"How dare you dock your ship on the royal palace?!"

"Who are you?!" As the guards shouted in vain, ten figures stood from the deck of the ship not answering and many of them holding or carrying something large. Immediately the guards knew they were screwed.

Back in the meeting hall, Doctor Indigo was pouring the last few captains there drinks unaware of what was happening outside. Once the doctor finished pouring to the last captain, Shiki spoke giving his grand speech to those assembled. "As you know, East Blue is the weakest of the five seas. No one will mourn its demise. Do as you wish with it."

Shiki then raised his own cup of sake as he bellowed loudly to his fellow captains as they waited drink thus completing the alliance. "The Golden Lion Pirates are complete!" All of the captains cheered in agreement with their new boss. As all of them prepared to take the first sips into their new alliance, one of Shiki's men burst in interrupting the drinking process as he shouted.

"Lord Shiki!"

"What do you want at a time like this?!" Now a bit irritated, Shiki turned to see one of his men come rushing from the side doors. As he ran up to him, he quickly explained himself.

"My deepest apologies, but I have an emergency." The man then ran up close to Shiki as he talked in a soft voice that only Shiki could hear. The golden haired old man was quickly surprised as he was told the news.

"Ten people? They are rushing in?"

"Well…"

While the man explained, the ten people had already beaten down on most of the guards outside and were already inside the palace. While not rushing in, the group of well-dressed intruders was quickly making their way to the meeting hall where Shiki and the captains were currently at. Shiki soon disregarded the man, as he looked back to the front of the meeting hall noticing someone was there on the other side. As the lights dimmed, three slashes destroyed one part of the door surprising the pirate captains and gaining their attention.

"What?" To the other door, a small foot broke through the screen instead of kicking it down like the owner of said foot intended. The captains seemed unimpressed by this motion as someone of the other said spoke.

"That's lame, man."

"That was totally uncool Uncle Usopp."

"This is how you do it."

"W-Wait a second." Not listening to the man, the other person kicked the door down taking the one who got his foot stuck with him. With the remaining door down, Shiki instantly recognized who the intruders were.

With Usopp getting his foot unstuck, he quickly joined the Straw Hats as the formed as a line with an opening in the middle. As all the Straw Hats waited, each member holding some sort of gun, three figures appeared from the blinding light behind two small ones on both sides of the taller one. These two small figures were Mika and Akio;** Mika wearing a black velvet with red sash, a black choker with a small red rose around her neck and a pair of fine black shoes, and Akio wearing a nice suit-unbutton-with a blue tie.** All three of them walked up with just as serious expressions as the rest of the crew all directed to their opponents.

As was quiet, even the wind blew silently. But it wasn't long before Shiki spoke up in disdain. "It's you guys… What a surprise."

The group didn't speak at first. Instead, all of them began walking forward the crew partially surrounding Luffy and the kids, the kids keeping close to Luffy. As the continued into the center of the meeting, Luffy spoke up speaking directly to Shiki. "I heard you're going to attack East Blue?"

"Well yeah."

"Is Nami alright?"

"She's lively." With the Straw Hats stopping in the center, Shiki spoke with a sinister grin not trying at all to fool the straw hat captain. All around them, Shiki's men snickered knowing what had happened to the orange haired navigator. The crew and kids quickly took notice knowing something was definitely wrong.

"Ji-ha-ha-ha-ha. You look tough, but don't think you can make a difference with just eight people and two unarmed kids." The moment Shiki finished his sentence; all the screen doors from both sides and both levels were kicked down revealing even more well-dressed pirates were ready for action. Around the same time Doctor Indigo and the gorilla appeared by Shiki's side. However this did not frighten the Straw Hats, not even the kids batted in eye as they glared at Shiki. Said man then continued to speak.

"A stupid woman who believed that if she sacrificed herself, she would be able to protect her hometown… Together with a reckless suicide squad. Ji-ha-ha-ha-ha!" With Shiki's confident laugh, all the pirates too began to laugh. None of the Straw Hats reacted to their laughs as the waited patiently for them to calm down. Shiki was probably the first as he immediately eyed his new target of interest; Mika.

He raised his hand signaling all to be quiet and the pirates soon went quiet as ordered as Shiki spoke again. "Hey now, Little Baby-chan, why not come over to Uncle Shiki's team and have a really blast. You can replace your mother…you are far more worthwhile than she was, eh?"

The pirates' in-waiting got confused as they heard their boss wanting a child to join his crew. The pirate captains themselves also confused and a little bit concerned with Shiki's interest in the small child. The Straw Hats, though still remaining stoic, were also concerned with why Shiki wanted Mika, but what matter was that he couldn't have her; period. Both kids didn't speak up, which was especially hard for Mika who wanted to shout at the man. Luckily, she knew her father could to far better than her.

"Are you stupid?"

"Huh?"

"My little princess would never go for someone like you old man." Shiki looked annoyed at Luffy as he spoke with a sly grin. Hearing her father's comment, Mika smirked along with all the other Straw Hats. All of the pirates looked over to Shiki as he seemed almost furious with the group making such a claim.

But also…"Shiki and every enemy pirate looked back to the Luffy as he continued to speak with more seriousness. "Nami didn't sacrifice herself. She came here as the vanguard!"

Suddenly all the crew locked and loaded their guns as the pointed them out towards the crowd. Every member of the Straw Hats had a gun, or two, all except Mika and Akio and the covered behind Luffy ready to cover their ears. With every armed crewmate ready, Luffy spoke again as his gun was not out yet. "Brace yourself, Golden Lion…"

Shiki eyed the captain curiously as Luffy completed his sentence. "We're The Main Force!" The crew then open fired; the battle now begun. Who will win?

* * *

**Author's note: Yo! It's starting to get exciting! Also, I'm sure we all now what the Straw Hats are wearing, and I'm sure you might be curious what the kids are wearing. Well, let your mind wander what little kids can wear to a battle.**

**Until next time, Ja Ne!  
**

**Edit One: The bolded above was brought to you by OPRotPQFan2. Thank you and I apologies for my laziness.  
**


	15. Scene 15

Scene Fifteen: Search and Rescue

The Straw Hats fired into the crowd without restraint and without mercy as the pirates were helpless to the crew's barrage. Only the captain's, Shiki included, seem safe from the blast as on the lesser pirates were hit. Each member that had a gun, two for some, fired in a different direction making sure that the Shiki alliance's numbers would go steadily down. After some time, Luffy joined in the firing as well leaving the kids protected in the middle of the strike force. Both Mika and Akio were crouched down, ears covered, and eyes closed as their crew took care of the surrounding pirates with ease.

As he watched on safely, Shiki was decimated at how his supposedly strong alliance was being taken out easily by rookie pirates. His alliance was practically useless to stop eight people. As the chaos finally began to die down, the Straw Hats found that they no longer had any ammunition as the kept trying to fire away with no luck. Franky was the first to notice as he raised his weapons as he spoke out.

"Che. We're out of ammo…" He then proceeded to toss his to big guns behind him. Soon the other members of the Straw Hats realized this too, though finding no problem with it.

"There's a bunch of them left…"

"We were just saying hi… That's about right…" Following Franky, Sanji and Zoro spoke with little interest in the guns as they tossed them back as well.

"Usopp! Chopper! Find Nami and protect the kids." With everyone having said 'hi', Luffy gave an order to his doctor and sniper standing nearby. As he removed the black captain's coat from his shoulders, his two nakama quickly agreed.

"Got it!" The two then ran as they both picked up the kids-Usopp grabbing Akio and Chopper grabbing Mika- still crouched down. Noticing they were being picked up, Mika and Akio uncovered their ears and looked up to see who had grabbed them. Seeing it was their nakama, Mika quickly spoke up in interest.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to find Nami." Mika looked over to Usopp as he spoke giving the girl a confident smirk and a thumb up. Mika just smiled back as she cheered with excitement. Meanwhile Akio seemed to be a bit worried with who was protecting them.

"I think we we're safer in the battle."

"Hey!"

Back at the battle, one of the pirate captains stood back up and drew his sword as he shouted out towards the Straw Hats. "Shoot these impudent fools! Kill them all!" Standing back up, those pirates that had survived the barrage charged forward ready to fight the Straw Hats.

Meanwhile, Shiki was still standing in his spot as he watched the straw hat captain prepare to fight. Once Luffy had finished removing the access clothing, he was ready to fight. However the same man that had warned Shiki of their presence came back speaking to Shiki concerned. "Lord Shiki, please go inside."

"Yeah." Shiki immediately agreed. Luffy then began walking towards him as Robin used her devil fruit powers to blind then men in Luffy's way. However another group, led by a green Fishman, quickly took action.

"Kill their boss!" As the Fishman and his men charged forward, Luffy still continued to walk uninterested in the small fry. But they were still in his way. Luckily, Brook took up the fight as he stepped in front of the men with his sword and violin in tow.

"Lullaby Parry: Flanc!" Playing the violin with his sword, Brook made a slashing motion once finished. Immediately all the men fell fast asleep dropping before they could even be an obstacle in Luffy's path. Meanwhile, the man led Shiki to a hidden door behind his seat as he left the battle for the other pirates. This action only made Luffy enraged.

"Did you do something…" Luffy soon began to pick up speed and jumped towards Shiki to attack. The man soon noticed Luffy's presence and turned back right as the rubber began to attack screaming out. "To my wife?!"

Shiki had no time to defend as Luffy socked him good across the face sending down the secret hallway. The man that had been leading him was stunned with shock as he stood frozen unable to do anything for his captain.

"Boss!" Unconcerned with the man, Luffy ran past him as he hardly even began to beat up Shiki. Still in the air, Shiki used this motion to propel him further down the hallway as he tried to escape Luffy.

As Luffy reached the doorway, Doctor Indigo soon got in his way and prepared to attack. However Luffy simply went around as Zoro covered him. The doctor was surprised to see the green haired swordsman block his attack. Zoro then gave a message to the doctor in a furious tone. "Don't get in my captain's way!"

Next up, the gorilla also got in Luffy's path ready to grab the man at a moment's notice. However, like Doctor Indigo, he was removed as an obstacle as Sanji kicked the overgrown gorilla out of his captain's path. And like Indigo, the gorilla was shocked by the sudden attack. Sanji then shouted at the gorilla. "Didn't he tell you to clear the way?!" Luffy was then able to enter the hallway as he searched for Shiki to quick his ass.

Meanwhile out of the grove of Daft Green, a bright light appeared in the middle of the trees sounding very electrical. Nami, still trapped by the metal poles, weakly looked up as she heard a familiar call and noticed the sudden light. She knew exactly who it was. _'Biri…'_

The bird, with its nose plugs still in, stood in front of Nami triumphantly while behind it the two guards there to watch Nami were down and burnt to an electrical crisp. Nami was surprised by the bird's sudden courageous action and looked over to it as she spoke curiously. "Did you do this?" The bird nodded as he discharged a bit of his electricity. Nami then stretched her hand, knowing full well the bird was electrified, and grabbed its wing as she spoke weakly. "I have a favor to ask… Listen to me…"

Biri was surprised to see the woman so willing grab him seeing how she was being hurt the small burst electricity it was producing. Though the bird was freaking out, Nami continued to speak ignoring the pain she was feeling to covey her request to the bird. "Please stay here and listen to what I have to say…" The bird nodded agreeing with the navigator and then took time to calm down and control his electrical outburst. Taking a deep breath, Biri's electrical glow flew and was ready to do whatever Nami wanted him to do.

Jumping through the smoke, Chopper-now in Walk Point- carried Mika and Akio as Usopp followed next to him his weapon-Kabuto-out and ready to defend. As they dashed through outdoor wooden hall, Chopper and Usopp quickly took out the pirated that had followed them outside making sure that none of them could touch the kids. Usopp soon noticed some more coming from the side and prepared to fire with his Kabuto as he ran with Chopper. "Continuous Flame Star!"

The attack quickly took out all the men trying to shoot then and the search and rescue group continued onward. Chopper and Usopp soon jumped from the walkway and onto a roof as they climbed higher to search for Nami. Once at the top, everyone began looking around as Usopp spoke to Chopper. "Chopper, can you trace her small?"

"It's no good. I can't smell well when the air is filled with Daft Green."

"Damn it…"

"We have to keep looking, mom's in trouble, I know it!"

"Don't worry, we're not gonna stop until we find her."

"Mister Usopp over there!" While everyone looked around, Akio soon pointed out forward having caught something. Everyone looked towards where the boy was pointing; Usopp even brought his headgear scope down for a closer look. In the grove of Daft Green, a bright flash could be seen. Taking a closer look, Usopp saw Nami trapped and Biri flashing with electricity and its tail fanned out.

"There she is! She's over there!"

At the grove, Biri with his tail feathers fanned out twice the size of the bird was bursting with electricity complying with Nami's request. Just in front of it, all the fuses to the dynamite placed near several Daft Greens ready to be lit. Finally done charging, Biri then confidently lowered his head and lit the fuse. With his task down, Biri then flew back getting away from the eminent explosion. Nami, on the other hand, had already sealed her fate as she did nothing to try to escape as she replayed certain memories.

"_Nami…"_ In Nami's thoughts, she thought back to when she last saw her sister Nojiko. In her memory, Nojiko took off one of her ringlets and held it up to Nami. "Won't you take it with you?" Nojiko then flipped the ringlet to Nami who caught it rather clumsily looked at and smiled towards her sister. Nojiko in turn smiled back and spoke. _"Have fun…"_

She often missed her sister, but she knew she would, at least until now, would see her one day. Of course, she had gained such more since then. Another memory appeared one that had made so happy. _"Nami…will you marry me?"_ In the memory, Luffy was hugging her tightly as she tried tears of joy from a previous event though now for this moment. When they broke, Nami stared back into Luffy's eyes and vice versa as she gave him a heartfelt answer. _"Of course…you fool."_

She was glad she could have loved someone as kind and courageous as Luffy. And she was even luckier to have a child with him. _"Whoa! Look at her Nami…"_ In this memory, Nami was laying down in a bed as she held her newborn child with Luffy next to her. Though tired, Nami couldn't help be just as amazed as Luffy seeing the child they had been waiting months to see. _"She's ours Luffy….our precious Mika."_

Now brought back to her current situation, Nami smiled though tears fell from her eyes knowing she would be leaving the ones she loved behind. She could only hope that they were doing what she believed they would do. She then thought t herself as she resigned herself to her fate. _'Don't worry… It's going to be okay... I won't allow our hometowns to meet its end…'_

Just outside the groves, the search group was running towards Nami hoping to rescue her before it was too late. Chopper then shouted out. "Just a little longer, Nami…" Chopper than jumped into the grove Usopp along with him as the kids held on tightly. As they were in mid-air, Usopp soon noticed the lit dynamite as it was nearing the stick. Usopp gasped realizing the kids were in danger and kicked Chopper away just as the fuse ended.

The entire section of Daft Green exploded destroying the section. Luckily, even with Usopp kicking the reindeer away, everyone was fine though the Chopper reverting back to Brain Point and the kids on the ground nearby. Chopper was the first up speaking with great relief. "We're okay, somehow…Are you okay kids?"

Akio sat up as he checked himself for any serious injuries though finding none. "Yeah, I think so."

"Mom!" Everyone looked over to the side to see Mika already by her mother's side. Due to the explosion, Nami was now free from the metal pipes restricting her movement, but was now unconscious. Mika was shaking her mother not sure what was wrong with her. Immediately the rest joined her side as they spoke.

"Nami!"

"Nami! Hang in there!"

"Don't worry Mika, we'll get her out!" The males quickly began removing the remaining pipes to get to Nami. Meanwhile Mika kept shaking her mother as she tried to wake her up.

"Is she alright? I'll get you out of there."

"What's wrong with her?" Mika looked over to Chopper as she noticed the green lumps on Nami's skin. Immediately Chopper recognized the disease having seen it before.

"These lumps… It's just like Xiao's grandma… We have to get her treated."

"Please hurry." With Mika's plea, the men nodded and quickly hurried to help Nami. However they all stopped when they heard a low rumble beyond the Daft Green. Though the kids were confused, Usopp and Chopper immediately knew what was going on.

"This… This is…"

"Could it be…?"

"We've got a lot on our hands already…"

"Hurry and get Nami out of there…"

"What's going on?" While the kids asked curiously, what Usopp and Chopper were talking about was the massive stampede of the islands animals. As soon as the beast could be seen, everyone screamed in terror.

"NO!" Everyone quickly pulled out the metal pipes, even the kids and Chopper now in Heavy Point, as the beast began to approach the empty section of the Daft Green circle. Once the pipes were cleared, Chopper took Nami and Usopp took the kids as the rushed back to the palace with the beast behind them.

* * *

**Author's note: Yo! Due to the overwhelming demand to know what Mika and Akio are wearing, I have went back and given them a description brought to you by OPRofPQFN2. Sorry for being so lazy and thank you OPRofPQFN2.**

**Until next time, Ja Ne!  
**


	16. Scene 16

Scene Sixteen: Rampage of Beasts

Somehow, Usopp and Chopper made back to the palace without having to confront the beast protecting both the kids and Nami. On the other hand, the beasts of the island could careless for the group and instead attacked Shiki's palace colliding into the stone walls of the palace. The force of impact was quickly noticed by those fighting inside the meeting room making everyone stop and wonder what was happening. Franky was the first to speak up on the shaking of the entire as he readied a Coup de Vent.

"What the…?"

At the entrance of the palace, the animals broke through the steel front doors and rushed into the hallways surprisingly big enough to fit the beast. From above, flying animals also began to strike down on the palace. As the animals invaded, many of the pirates outside tried to strike down the furious animals, but the animals easily overpowered the weak pirates. All throughout, animals began chasing the pirates essentially giving them a taste of the chaos that had ensued at Xiao's village as they were helpless to stop them.

And of course, the Straw Hats were having their own problems with the animals. Franky ran down a hall as he fired bullets from his left hand aimed towards a pink octopus thing with smashing tentacles aimed for Franky. Unfortunately, the bullets weren't having any affect, and as Franky stopped at three-way intersection he stopped only for the creature to collide into him and into another room. With the angry octopus being okay, it had caught Franky and rose what look like his unconscious body ready to strike again. However Franky was far from unconscious as he laughed at the creature and shot at him with his cannon arm. Creature flew back and crashed into the wall defeated.

Elsewhere, Brook was laughing excitingly as he held his sword out in one hand and his sheath in the other charging at freaky looking fly. Both passed each other with relative ease, though the bug had failed to realize what had happened to it. As Brook calmly walked, the fly lit one of its arms on fire and turned to strike Brook as he spoke. "Three-Verse Humming: Arrow-Notch Cut." As Brook sheathed his sword, the bug had no chance to attack as he was suddenly sliced and fell to the ground defeated

At another part of the palace, Robin was having a difficult time. She was being weakened under the effects of some pollen being generated by a giant moth-like creature. As the moth flapped its wings sending its deadly pollen, Robin was forming her arms around it until she finally was able to halt movement and break it. Once the moth creature was done, the pollen was taking effect on Robin. She heard something landing behind her and turned to find Shiki's gorilla right-hand looked down on her. As it removed its glasses, it revealed heart shaped eyes; he had fallen in love with Robin.

* * *

Far from the battle, the Nami rescue group had stopped at building placing Nami the ground and covered her with Chopper's suit coat whiles Chopper – still in Heavy Point – examined her. Both kids watched with extreme worried, even more so with Mika. Seeing the kids worry, Usopp quickly asked a question for Chopper. "How is she, Chopper?"

"It was a close call. She's finally able to breathe again. We have to do something…"

"Please be okay mom."

"Biri?!" Chopper and Usopp looked at Akio as he looked out from Nami. Flying in, Biri landed next to the group seeing that Nami was okay. Mika, however, continued to look down and hold her mother hoping something will help her mother feel better.

"Biri…" Much like Mika, Biri looked down on Nami worried for the sick and unresponsive woman that had helped him escape. Everyone was looking down on Nami worried, though Chopper then spoke as he remembered a bit of information from earlier.

"The only thing that can cure this disease is IQ, but I heard Shiki is the only one who has it…"

"What did you say?" Usopp spoke up concernedly as he looked back to the palace where all the fighting between the Straw Hats, Shiki's pirates, and the beast of the island was held. Everyone looked towards that battlefield. Usopp then continued on to say. "Where exactly…?"

As the whole group looked at the palace, several objects then collided onto the balcony that the group was sitting on and fell to the ground. Biri was able to grab the kids at the last second while Chopper, grabbing Nami, and Usopp fell with the debris. Now on the ground, both Chopper and Usopp had survived relatively fine, but Usopp quickly worried about Nami. "Is Nami-"

"She's okay…"

"What about the kids?!"

"I don't know." As Chopper and Usopp looked around, both of them couldn't find the kids, but found their attacker. Floating high above them stood the man that had caused them all their trouble.

"Shiki!"

"You've done it now, little girl…" Shiki spoke sounding very displeased in the orange haired woman's actions that he believed to have halted. He was now finished with the woman; she had been nothing but a hassle for him. He continued to speak in his angered tone. "It seems like you really want to die. I don't need you anymore."

"I'll make sure East Blue is destroyed not matter how hard you struggle." As Shiki spoke, the snow-covered earth around began to form into a giant lion head much like he had done so with the earth near Xiao's village. Usopp and Chopper freaked as the saw what the man was doing, but they didn't notice was they were now being surrounded just like back at Xiao's village.

"Usopp! Chopper!"

"Mom!" High above, Biri was carrying the kids on his back as they were able to fly out of Shiki's range. Unfortunately, the adults on the ground were trapped.

"We're done for!"

"Imperial Palace of Winding Earth!" Throwing his hand out, the snow-covered earth lion roared and raced towards where the trapped Straw Hats were. Chopper and Usopp were helpless to do anything as they stared fearfully and screaming at the charging earth lion. Shiki then spoke like he had finally rid himself of an annoyance. "Die in despair!"

"Damn it!"

"Damn it!"

"Usopp! Chopper!"

Suddenly the lion exploded unable to strike the group. All around the area surrounded where the other lion heads waited, a flail of arms shining in a pink hue began attacking the earthen lions allowing them to loss their lion forms. Shiki was shocked seeing his attack suddenly defeated. Usopp and Chopper soon realized that they weren't feeling the watery attack and looked out to see Luffy glowing in a pink hue and steaming – Gear Second. Luffy was definitely pissed as he glared up at Shiki. However everyone one watching just shouted happily. Even Mika and Akio as Biri brought them next to Usopp and Chopper.

"Luffy!"

"Captain!"

"Dad!"

"You still want to fight?" Shiki was even more enraged as he looked down on Luffy.

Meanwhile in Chopper's arms, Nami slightly opened her eyes and looked towards the palace almost like something was drawing her there. Standing right in front of her vision, Luffy stood between Shiki and her ready to fight. Luffy then looked back realizing Nami was somewhat awake and spoke to her with much confidence. "Nami, I'll beat that guy and we'll go back together."

"Luffy…" Nami spoke weakly and though she couldn't show it, her heart was overjoyed to see her husband – the man she loves – defending her from Shiki. Unfortunately as quickly as she woke up, she fell back into unconsciousness though knowing that she was safe.

"Leave this place to me. Take Nami, Mika, and Akio to safety."

"Got it."

"Fight hard, Luffy."

"You can do it dad!" With Luffy's order, Chopper continued to carry Nami while Usopp stayed near the kids and they all ran off and away from the battle. While the group left the fight, Shiki spoke though sounding like it was meant for all of them.

"It's death for you anywhere you go."

Luffy didn't answer. Instead, he crouched down and proceeded to pump even more of his blood through his body causing great amount of steam to release. It was probably far more than he had ever done using Gear Second, but for this man it was needed. As Luffy finished, he looked back up to Shiki as he shouted out in defiance. "You have no right to decide out fate!"

Luffy then launched up towards Shiki at an incredible speed. As he appeared right in front of Shiki, the older man was shocked to see how fast the younger man had reached him. Luffy then sent a high speed punch into Shiki's gut. "Jet Pistol!"

The attack was extremely effective as Shiki coughed up blood as he flew back. Just before reaching the palace building, Shiki stopped himself from hitting the building and remained floating. Meanwhile, Luffy was falling but was not worried as he shouted out. "Biri, give me a hand."

Like a noble stead, the bird came to the aid of the rubber man seeing as Mika and Akio were now safe. Luffy flipped towards the bird and landed on his back. The bird then flew towards Shiki and Luffy shouted out to Shiki. "I won't let you go East Blue!"

"You stupid brat…" Shiki quickly recovered as he removed his hand from his stomach and looked at Luffy with a furious glare. "Don't expect me to go easy on any man from East Blue!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Yo! Wow, I don't update for a few days and people start freaking out or shouting out stuff. And to PotPQFan, no I'm not watching Season 4 Voyage one. But is it on the official site yet? Cause then I will be. I'm gonna wait for the Collection to come out first, but I am watching Collection 7 (or how I like to say the Season of Robin), but that has nothing to do with this story.**

**I'm sorry that I forgot to mention this, but I just moved back in the dorms so I could neither upload anything for a while nor actually work on this scene. I have, however, been working on other things when I couldn't get on the internet.  
**

**So as a word of warning, updates may not be every day from now on. I'll try, but school comes first.  
**

**Until next time, Ja Ne!  
**


	17. Scene 17

Scene Seventeen: A Pawn From East Blue

With Luffy challenging Shiki, the now save Nami group rushed through the place looking for where Shiki kept the IQ plants. It only took them a few minutes, but the group soon entered a darkened room where only the moonlight could shine through the window ceiling. In this room there were several large containers held some kind of plants, and immediately Usopp and the kids look into them.

"What is this place?"

"They're all IQ. They are using moonlight to plant them…"

"Does this mean we can save mom?" Mika looked over to Chopper looking incredibly hopeful as they had found the plant. Unfortunately, Chopper shook his head as he further explained.

"Almost, we need to…" Chopper stopped in mid-sentence as he picked up on a familiar scent. He then quickly ran to the other end of the room followed by Akio and Mika. Usopp turned as Chopper and kids passed him as the reindeer-gorilla spoke. "It's the smell of medicine…"

Chopper and the kids quickly went up the stairs with Usopp following behind. As the sniper and kids pushed the doors open, they rushed in as they looked amazed at the room. The room was very high-tech with many test tubes and beakers filled with chemicals. Chopper then spoke as everyone was looking around the room amazed. "This is where the IQ research is carried out…"

"One of these has to help Mrs. Monkey." Akio and Mika quickly ran over to the closest table trying to look at the bottles wondering which one would be the cure. Chopper and Usopp had the same idea as they joined the kids in looking through the bottles. However none of the bottles had labels and there was no distinguishing which bottle would help.

"Which one should I let her take?"

As everyone looked through the bottles quickly, a sudden pooting caught the group's attention. As everyone looked up, Doctor Indigo, having escaped the chaos outside, was sitting on the edge of the second level of the lab. Immediately Usopp grabbed the kids and jumped back with Chopper as they shouted out in unison. "An enemy!"

Doctor Indigo laughed a bit, amused by the pirates' actions. Meanwhile Chopper had caught a scent off the doctor and recognized it easily. "He smells of medicine… Are you a scientist?"

"Yeah, an excellent one at that."

"Hand over the cure for Daft!"

"Piro piro piro piro! Why should I give it to you, idiot? This is what you want, right? I've always been carrying it with me for an emergency."

"Well, that makes it simple." With Doctor Indigo showing the cylinder with a pink liquid, someone spoke that wasn't any one of the group members. Chopper and Usopp turned as they heard someone walking up from behind them. Hidden in the shadow of the entrance on the other side a familiar figure walked forward with his swords out. "All I need to do is take it from that guy. Back off, I'll slash him to pieces."

"Zoro!" The entire group spoke up in joy, and some in relief, as they saw the swordsman walk in. Meanwhile, Doctor Indigo continued to sit where he was looking unimpressed by the change in players.

"Looks like you've chased me to this place as well."

"Take care of him… We need the cure from him." Once Usopp had finished, him and Chopper split going different directions. Zoro then placed his third sword in his mouth as Doctor Indigo jumped down to the same for. He then walked up to the swordsman as he spoke rather bluntly of the man.

"You're going to slash me? A pawn from East Blue? Furthermore, no would give a damn about that sea even if we were to destroy it!"

This really pissed off Zoro. Suddenly Doctor Indigo was sent through the building as Zoro blindly attacked the man insulting his home. However Doctor Indigo was far from defeated as he and Zoro landed on a bridge outside the lab. The doctor than spoke again as he shrugged his shoulders and lifted his hands. "Chemical Juggling."

From out of Doctor Indigo's hand, a purple and green flame-like ball appeared and moved over his head as more appeared forming an arch. Zoro wasn't sure what the man had just done, but he steeled himself for whatever damages those little chemical balls could do. The doctor then spoke out. "Ignite!"

The balls of chemical fire shot out of the doctor's arm and sped straight to Zoro. Easily, Zoro slashed through the attacks making then dissipate harmlessly pass him. But the doctor just seem to be able to keep launching them at him not allowing Zoro to do much in the way of attacking or moving. _'I can't dodge…'_

Even though Zoro kept on defending himself, eventually the chemical flames broke through and hit Zoro releasing a green smokescreen. Nearby, Chopper and Usopp still holding onto their charges entered the sidelines as they watched Zoro get hit by the attack. "Zoro!"

"Are you alight?"

"Piro piro piro piro. Feel the power of Chemical Juggling?" As Doctor Indigo spoke, he soon caught himself as the smoke cleared revealing Zoro still in the same spot looking as though he blocked the attack. He then spoke up like nothing had happened to him.

"I don't have time to juggle with you."

Taking his opponent a bit more serious, Doctor Indigo began squirting out tons of chemical fire collecting into one massive chemical fire ball. "Mass Juggling. Eat this!" The doctor then launched the massive fire ball towards Zoro. The swordsman stood his ground as the fire ball crashed into the bridge, the explosion covering what had happened to Zoro. On the sidelines, the group shouted out in worried.

"Zoro!"

"He ate the whole thing! Piro piro piro piro!" The doctor was joyous that the man had taken the full blow of his attack. As the chemical fire burned green smoke, the whole smoke changed color to a violent red color as it revealed Zoro unharmed focusing his energy.

"Demon Spirit Nine Sword Style" As Zoro spoke; images of Zoro appeared on both sides of his head like extra heads. Those were accompanied by another set of arms holding swords just like the extra heads had a sword in their mouth. With the image complete, Zoro brought his swords up ready to strike at the indigo haired man and spoke. "Asura"

Zoro then shot out of the red smoke cloud as he charged towards the scientist. As he did so he spoke to the man with an evil aura. "If you were to be…

"Chemical-"

"Defeated by a pawn who was born in East Blue like me…"

"-Juggling!" Doctor Indigo launched a single chemical fire trying to stop the man's attack. It was useless; as the chemical bally reached Zoro, his 'arms' slashed the ball of fire away while another pair continued to remain in position. Seeing his attack deflected, Doctor Indigo flinched back as Zoro finished his attack.

"Menacing Drill!" With a slash from all nine swords, the doctor was sent flying into the air. As Zoro and his 'form' stood poised, Doctor Indigo fell back down and exploded due to his chemicals igniting from Zoro's attack being partially on fire. With the explosion destroying the bridge, Zoro finished his accusation of the man.

"Then, what kind of pawn would you be?"

"Zoro is super cool." Still watching the fight, Chopper and the kids spoke unanimously as they truly were amazed by Zoro's attack. Usopp himself was speechless by the scene only making this accusation.

"Is he invincible?"

"I think he's a demon?"

"Chopper!" With Usopp and Akio finished speaking, Zoro shouted out towards Chopper from the other side. The rein-deer gorilla then watched as something came towards him and caught it with his huge hand. In this palm was glass cylinder with a pink liquid inside.

"It's the cure…"

"I'm heading back now… Take care of Nami and the kids."

"Yeah!" Both Usopp and Chopper spoke as they watched Zoro run off to fight the other pirates in the palace. However Zoro made the obvious mistake that he always made, and Usopp was quick to correct him.

"That way, man!" Usopp comical pointed to the side directing the lost swordsman. Zoro quickly stopped and grunted in frustration as he immediately turned around.

* * *

**Author's note: Yo! There happy! I did another chapter, but that's it for today! This should make up for not updating as often...crazy people.**

**Next one will be fun and is one of the funniest scenes in my opinion.  
**

**Until next time, Ja Ne!  
**


	18. Scene 18

Scene Eighteen: East Blue's Love

Near the center of Shiki's palace, the roof top exploded as Sanji and Brook stood in the center of several defeated animals. Both men, or man and skeleton, stood back-to-back in the center unharmed for the most part with only Sanji breathing heavily from exhaustion and Brook good-naturally laughing.

"Yohohoho! As expected…"

"There's no end to them." Sanji spoke tired as he looked around being sure that he had gotten every last animal. However with the sudden howl of an ape, Sanji became immediately interested. Sanji then took off going in the direction he believed the howl was coming from. "Over there?"

Brook watched as Sanji ran from his side heading towards the building. With great skill, Sanji jumped from the ground onto the roof and rushed to the next roof. As Brook turned in the same direction, he soon caught sight of what Sanji was heading for and spoke to himself. "That's…"

Sanji stopped as he reached a green tower. As he looked up, standing on the tower's roof holding onto the antenna holding onto an unconscious Robin. Much like a familiar scene from a familiar movie. At the moment, the gorilla's eyes were noticeably heart shaped as he had fallen in love with Robin like he did Nami earlier. Robin, unable to move and being affected by the moth's pollen, was helpless as the ape's hold hurt her. Sanji then shouted out in furry, as to be expected. "Robin-chan!"

Up on the tower, the ape spoke in his animal calling as he made smooches towards the helpless archeologist. Much like the ape's eyes were like hearts, Sanji's was now like fire as he somehow understood what the gorilla was saying. "What?! You said you want to make Robin-chan your wife? You Perverted Gorilla!"

With an aura like fire, Sanji was outraged by the ape's demand and thus proclaimed him as his enemy for the sake of love. Of course, watching this all happened Brook was more astounded by Sanji. "He understands the gorilla's language?!"

Dropping his cigarette, Sanji crushed it, and the pavement where it landed, and rushed to Robin's aid as her self-claimed knight. From the roof, Sanji used the wires leading to the tower to reach the ape and Robin. An impressive feat, even those that practice the tightrope. As he ran up the rope determined, he spoke out to the gorilla. "Just you wait, you shitty gorilla. How dare you harass a lady in front of me?!"

As Sanji ran up the rope, he soon found an obstacle in his way. Sliding down the rope, as a weird giant monkey swinging nunchucks, but Sanji would have none of this. "Outta the way!" Before the monkey could do anything, a swift kick to the face sent the monkey flying off the rope. Still not losing his footing, Sanji continued to run up the rope as neared the tower yelling out. "Robin-chan!"

Reaching the tower, the rope only went up halfway, but luckily there was an inside stairwell. Sanji jumped of the rope and into the tower running faster now that he no longer had limited footing. In a flash, Sanji zoomed up the stairs and crashed through the roof to where the ape was. Frozen in mid-smooch, the gorilla's heart shaped eyes returned to be regular as he looked down at the sudden smoke that Sanji had created destroying the roof. As the smoke cleared Sanji spoke affirming. "You're biting off more than you can chew, man…"

"You want to conquer the sea? Do you have any idea… how many ladies there are in East Blue?!" With a great amount of rage and all serious, Sanji then went into a spin picking up dust as he did so. As he spun on his foot, it began glowing hot red from friction. However the ape was not going to let him finished.

The ape threw his fist down trying to smash the blonde chef only for the man to jump out above him. At first the ape was confused, but then looked up as he saw Sanji in the air his right leg burning hot in the cold weather. With his attack prepared, Sanji shouted as he threw his burning foot out. "Diable Jambe!"

The ape immediately retaliated as he threw his fist at the man. Both attacks collided, however, Sanji's not only had power but fire as well as the gorilla's fist was thrown back. The maroon ape gasped in shock as he stared at Sanji with snot hanging from his nose as the chef continued with his attack sending several flamed kicks aimed for the gorilla's stomach. "Flanchet Shoot!"

The gorilla was completely helpless to Sanji's attack as Sanji rapidly attacked his stomach. Once finished with the stomach, Sanji then raised his fire foot and bashed his head. The attack sent the ape straight down the tower while also forcing the ape to let go of Robin. It crashed through all the wooden supports and eventually hit the ground with s searing shoe mark from Sanji. Sanji then landed on the edge of the ruined tower as he spoke coolly. "That's the taste of East Blue's love."

Unfortunately, Robin was now falling and still unable to move still affected by the pollen. And Sanji quickly realized this and turned. "Shit! Robin-chan!" Sanji rushed over to the side seeing Robin fall. Instantly, Sanji jumped after her; however…

"Yohohoho!" With the moon shining next to him, Brook with his light figure jumped in the sky. As Sanji flew towards Robin with his arms wide open, Brook swiftly caught Robin before Sanji shocking him greatly. With Robin in arm, Brook spoke. "Are you okay, mademoiselle?"

"Yeah, thanks." Robin immediately woke up giving her thanks to her rescuer. As Brook landed safely under a patio, Sanji yelled at Brook while he continued to fall.

"Why the hell are you taking the best part?! I'll grate you whole, you shitty-" Sanji crashed before he could finish his sentence causing a huge ruckus to his crash site. Brook just stood in his stance as he took in Sanji's words while still holding Robin.

"I don't have any flesh for you to grate…" Somewhere near the crash site, a light metal object fell making noise signaling how lame (hilarious) the joke was as no one spoke.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere, Nami was awaking once again though wondering where she was. She knew she was currently against someone's back and was being carried, but she could recall anything about being rescued. As he vision cleared up she soon heard voices speak up. "Will Mrs. Monkey be okay?"

"Nami's safety is our priority… Don't worry."

'_Akio… Usopp…'_

"He's right…"

'_I can hear Chopper's voice, too… Is Mika…?'_ Nami stirred out of her unconsciousness and looked out from the coat she was currently being covered by. As she looked out in one direction she spoke up in curiosity. "Where are we?"

"Nami!"

"Mom!"

"Mrs. Monkey!"

"Thank Oda… You're awake." Nami looked all around as she looked at each one of her rescuers smiling happily at her while they ran. Usopp continued to speak joyfully as he and the kids kept with Heavy Point Chopper. "The cure worked…"

"Did you come to save me…"

"Of course… And we're not the only ones…"

"Mister Roronoa, Mister Franky, Mister Brook…"

"Auntie Robin and Dad too… We're all here!"

Nami stared wide eyed at Usopp and the kids as they listed off who was here. She couldn't believe that everyone had come and rescued her; especially to the two people she had hurt the most. But here one of them was, happily smiling at her like she always did. The whole situation could bring one to tears, and thusly did.

"Thank you." Nami turned from the group as she cried into Chopper's back. The kids watched confused as to why the woman was trying, however, both Chopper and Usopp smiled knowing that she was happy they came. Being worried, Mika spoke up as she pulled on Chopper's coat. Usopp then spoke up trying to comfort but also support Nami.

"Oi, oi, this isn't time to cry."

"I know."

"Are you okay, mom?" Nami looked down, tears still falling from eyes, seeing her daughter still caring for her despite earlier. She rubbed her eyes and gently grabbed Mika's hand as the tears stop replaced by a smile.

"Yes, I'm fine…sweetie." Feeling the warmth from her mother, Mika smiled back happy that she was now back with her real nakama and family. Likewise, as Nami felt the warmth of her daughter she felt a newfound energy giving her great determination to stop Shiki. Nami then spoke to the adults.

"If we don't beat Shiki, East Blue will…" Nami stopped before finishing her sentence as she both noticed and sensed something in the atmosphere. She looked up into the grey clouds that covered the night sky and noticed how the clouds shifted. _'This is…'_ Nami immediately recognized what was happening. And she immediately figured a plan to stop Shiki.

"Stop." The group was surprised by Nami's sudden command, but did as told. Once they stopped, Usopp quickly spoke to Nami worried.

"What's wrong, Nami?"

"A storm is coming…" The entire group looked over to Nami as she herself stared up into the clouds sensing the change. "The pressure is dropping… There must be a big cloud nearby. We're going back to the royal palace."

"Eh?!"

"But Mrs. Monkey-"

"Let's do it!" The adults and Akio looked back at Mika as she spoke up with a smile agreeing with her mother. Nami was a bit surprised as well, but was glad that her daughter was ready to trust her probably suicidal plan.

* * *

**Author's note: Yo! Here's another! And to RotPQFan, we were both wrong. After looking up Shiki and his attacks apparently they were actually earth covered in snow. Scene 16 has been edited to fit this information.**

**That's all! Until next time, Ja Ne!  
**


	19. Scene 19

Scene Nineteen: The Coming Storm

Far from where the beasts' rampage and the pirates helpless to defeat them, save for the Straw Hats, another epic battle was taking place on one of the lower floating islands. Most likely, this was the island where we found Usopp and Sanji as sakura trees and flowered fields could be seen throughout. However we are not here to check out the scenery.

With an explosion on the side of a tinier floating island that was quickly followed by one on another closer island, Luffy – riding on Biri – fought Shiki as each fighter blocked and attack destroying their surroundings in the process. As the two fighters flew through the air, Luffy tried sending two punches towards Shiki only to be dodged. Shiki then was able to get a punch in knocking Luffy off Biri. Though crashing and skidding, Biri faithfully went to his side allowing Luffy to jump back on. Biri then flew back closer to Shiki as Luffy readied another attack screaming a Shiki. The man was sent flying by the punch crashing into a small floating island only to slice it and fly back towards Luffy.

Their battle soon took them off the spring seasoned island and through an array of other floating islands causing many explosions on each island. As Shiki and Luffy flew and fought through a gap between two islands, a large bird tried to interrupt their fight by eating them. However the fighters easily dodged the bird and continued like nothing had happened. Unfortunately, Shiki was able to get another strong punch on Luffy sending flying through several islands while Biri quickly went after. Crashing through one last island, Biri caught up with Luffy and caught on his back as he flew Luffy back to fight Shiki.

"Biri, are you alright?" Biri squawked determinedly as he took Luffy up near where the largest island was. And unfortunately, the one with water surrounding it.

"About time we put an end to this. Guillotine Slice!" Above the water sticking and floating around the floating island, Shiki used his sword legs to slice off a chunk of the water. As the water separated from the main body, it again was sliced into smaller chunks allowing Biri and Luffy to fly in-between them. However, instead of falling to the ocean below, the water joined back together with Biri and Luffy trapped inside. The large mass of water then parted, but kept Luffy and Biri in a small chunk of water, unable to breathe, while the rest of the water floated around them like electrons floating around an atom.

Shiki floated down to where his opponents were trapped and unable to move. Shiki laughed as he boasted against the young man. "Ji-ha-ha-ha-ha. It's settled, kid…" Shiki stopped in the midst of boasting as the familiar ring of a Transponder Snail spoke up. Wondering what it could be, Shiki took out the small snail from his coat and listened to the person speaking through it.

"Navigation team to Lord Shiki… Navigation team to Lord Shiki…"

"What?"

"Please move the islands east… There's a storm coming!"

"A storm?" Shiki looked up into the sky as he could hardly tell if there was going to be a storm. All the clouds were grey like it would storm, but not a lick of thunder or lightning. But his navigation team wouldn't lie to him and hung up listening to what his navigation team was saying.

* * *

Luckily, Shiki couldn't have been more wrong. "Was that good enough?" Back at the monitor room, the man speaking sat back freaked as he was surrounded by a furious Usopp ready to fire Kabuto and Chopper ready to punch him. Right next to him, both Mika and Akio smiling deviously as Mika held the receiver to the snail. The man then screamed like a girl. All round the monitor room, Shiki's men had been knocked out except the one man that spoke. Usopp then spoke up speaking to their navigator.

"Nami, was that good."

"Yeah, that's enough."

"But, are you sure we're going to be okay heading into a storm like that?"

"No way we're gonna be."

"Eh?" Answering Chopper's question truthfully, Usopp, Chopper, and Akio freaked as they couldn't believe that she was risking their lives. Mika herself was smiling as she was just as determined as her mother though for different reasons.

Nami then went to tear off the bottom off her dress, Usopp covering Akio's eyes as both children watched, and stomped her Perfect Clima-Tact down as she was ready for whatever was coming. She stared out wearing a determined looked as knew what she had to do. "But, we have no other choice."

* * *

Outside, Shiki was doing as his navigation team had instructed. With his powers, the islands began shifting eastward unaware of the real truth. As the islands moved east, one could see a noticeable darker section of clouds where lightning and thunder could be easily noticed. Not noticing it, Shiki eventually stopped the movement as he talked to himself as he watched the islands move.

"I guess that's good enough. Well then…" Now that he believed to have saved his plan from utter failure Shiki turned back to the task at hand; defeating Straw Hat Luffy. The man smirked as he saw Luffy and Biri still trapped in the water cube unable to move and spoke boastingly. "This must be painful for a devil-fruit user."

"Though you can't take back what you did to me… Nor can that wife of yours… Watch as she perishes in despair… And I take your daughter and use her as my ultimate weapon!"

"Lion: Valley of a Thousand Cuts!" Done boasting, Shiki began sending a flurry of compressed air slashes towards Luffy and Biri. As the slashes sliced through the water, Luffy noticed the attack and got in front of Biri as the cube broke a part. Now free, though the bird unconscious, both fell to the island far below Luffy screaming helplessly as they did.

Shiki had the water split away as he looked to where Biri and Luffy crashed. At the crash site, Biri had landed on top of an unconscious Luffy, though luckily being a rubber man probably took little damage. Seeing his opponent, defeated Shiki laughed not noticing the ominous storm clouds forming behind. "What's that?" However hearing a low rumble, Shiki stopped laughing and turned around to see and gasped. "Perm?!"

* * *

Back at the palace, the snow fall had suddenly picked due to the incoming storm as well as a mass movement of beast out of the palace. "What?!" The pirates that still remained were incredibly confused as to why the beasts were suddenly leaving. They weren't even attacking anymore.

"The beasts are running away."

"The storm! This island is heading into the storm!"

"What did you say?!"

"Guys, to the sea!" With much of the palace decimated by the animals and the Straw Hats having taken care of much of Shiki's alliance, whatever pirates were left quickly abandoned their attempts and fled. As the pirates did so, Franky, Sanji, Zoro, and Brook walked away from the partially destroyed palace front disappointed that their opponents were fleeing. Franky, however, quickly took notice of the weather.

"I've got a strange feeling about this weather."

Elsewhere in the palace, Robin was using her powers delivering sticks of dynamite hand by hand to a certain location. Through the hallway and into the lab, the hands delivered the dynamite into the lad and into pile. As these hands did so, Chopper placed dynamite at different locations making sure they were near certain green liquids speaking to his self. "Those animals are victims as well. I won't forgive you for using this drug to turn them into monsters."

Outside the palace, the men from earlier was setting up the Thousand Sunny for something. On the mast tying a large rope, Brook was complaining of the work he was doing. "Good grief, this is such a bone-breaking job. Ah! If they really broke, it would really spell doom for me. Yohohoho!"

* * *

Now back to where Luffy and Biri crashed, Biri stood over Luffy looking at him worriedly. Noticing the storm Shiki had left, but the man was still not moving. Or so he thought. Luffy twitched his hand showing that he was not awake and spoke to the bird. "Biri, can you still fly?"

Seeing the determination in Luffy's face, Biri nodded as he gave a loud squawk showing his own determination to fight on. Luffy smiled hearing that the bird was still willing to fight, then he broke of his crater as he screamed in fury physicking himself up to fight. "Let's go beat him up!"

"Take me… to the sky!"

* * *

**Author's note: Yo! Alright guys, I'm guessing we have about two more chapters followed by my own epilogue before finally finishing this story.**


	20. Scene 20

Scene Twenty: Men of East Blue

Having floated back to the big island, Shiki was caught in the furious snow storm trying to figure what was going on. However a call from a familiar bird caught the man's attention. "Huh?" He looked away from his palace only to see the yellow bird fly into his view and above with Luffy on his back. He found weird as they were not heading towards him, but instead far above him where the storm was forming and shooting off lightning. The man could only say one word about the man's actions.

"Imbecile…"

"Shiki!" Before the man could give chase to Luffy, a familiar female voice shouted to him stopping him from moving.

"Huh?" He looked back down to his palace only to find the woman he would eventually kill; Nami. On the very top roof of the palace, Nami held onto the large iron antenna topper as she glared at Shiki with her Perfect Clima-Tact out.

"Nami, don't be reckless!"

"Mrs. Monkey!"

"Mom!" Usopp, Akio, and Mika spoke up from down below where Nami had climbed up all incredibly worried for her safety in her weakened state. Nami didn't listen as she held her weapon towards Shiki as she glared at him defiantly. Unfortunately, due to the Daft illness and cold weather, she was barely able to stand up straight breathing heavily as a clear sign of her poor health.

"It's Nami!" Hearing Nami's shout even from high above, Luffy looked back down extremely worried for his wife. Biri noticed Nami as well and squawked happily seeing her alright.

"It's over… Everything…"

"I've finished planting the bombs!" From the side, Chopper and Robin were running from the building they were just in as it collapsed from the explosion. Hearing this, Shiki look towards the fleeing group in shock realizing all the research was destroyed.

"Bombs, you said?"

"That's right." Nami carefully began to stand up as she continued to speak out to Shiki. "Your factory, your palace, and this island. Not a thing will remain. Your plan has failed!"

"Stupid Old Man!" Both Akio and Mika shouted out to Shiki as well as they both happily insulted him not even a little bit scared. This though only added to Shiki's anger as he was now absolutely finished with this whole crew; especially Nami.

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME!" With a roar, Shiki sent out his ability like a wave as it shot out in two opposite directions. What he did was uproot two large boulders waiting to use them. From the ground, many of the Straw Hats saw Shiki's action and immediately worried for Nami's safety, one such as Sanji.

"Nami!"

"Mom!"

"Mika!" Like Sanji, Mika had run off to help her mother. Only Akio was able to notice Mika run off and tried to stop her only for her to quickly disappear from his view. Why was only Akio able to notice? Currently Usopp was readying an attack to hopefully stop Shiki enraged attack.

"As if brats like you are able to destroy my carefully thought out twenty-two year plan."

"Eat this! Sure-kill Heavenly Dragon Star!" Usopp shot his attack as it burst into a blue lightning (I kid you not.) dragon as it shot through towards Shiki. As he and Akio watched the attack shot forward, both of them shouted excited. "Die!" Seeing the blue dragon coming at him, Shiki at the last second dodged the attack almost hitting his shoulder. The lightning dragon then traveled upward as it began to dissipate only to attract real lightning from the storm.

"Mom!" Back on the roof, Nami looked back to find Mika now in the same dire situation she was. Disregarding her own safety, Nami rushed over to her daughter and grabbed her shoulder as she shouted worriedly at the girl.

"Mike, you need to get back down now!"

"Not without you!"

"You're all bark!" Recovering quickly, Shiki yelled at Usopp and then threw both his hands forward. This action caused the giant boulders to go flying straight towards the top of the palace uncaring whether either girl was crushed. A feeling that was totally opposite for both the husband and father of those two.

"Biri, save Nami and Mika!" The bird nodded as he changed direction and flew towards the top of the palace. To make room and to finish his fight, Luffy jumped off Biri's back and rocketed straight into the storm.

Unfortunately, Biri had flown too far from the palace top, and though he could make it quickly it wouldn't be enough. The two boulders were going faster than he was; wasn't going to make it. And everyone knew this blatantly, including Nami and Mika. With no time to even hurriedly save Mika, Nami hugged Mika tightly hopping it would either be quick or she could protect her daughter. In that moment all around the two trapped females, those Straw Hats that were closest screamed out their names though no sound could be heard. Even Biri seem to shout out in his bird speech as he continued to race forward even if it was hopeless. While everyone feared the worst, only one didn't lose heart. And with all her might, whether she knew it or not, Mika did something completely out of instinct; she commended.

"**STOP!**"

With her sudden outburst not even thinking if anything would happen from just screaming a simple word, she got more. From her outburst, it was like a small wave of invisible aura was sent out hitting both incoming boulders. The moment it hit the rocks began losing height though still hurdling towards Nami and Mika. But the boulders had slowed down just enough.

Shiki had noticed that he no longer had control over the boulders, but didn't care as they both collided. Usopp and Akio were lucky enough that they were just to the side of the crashing rocks and that they only blew them away. Usopp had immediately caught Akio doing his best to protect him. Though that didn't matter to Sanji. "Nami, Mika!"

A few seconds later Usopp fell just in front of Sanji. "How about us?" Soon followed by Akio crashing on the man safely and a bit bewildered.

Through the smoke, Biri launched out forward carrying Nami in his beak as she held onto Mika. Despite practically spent energy-wise, Nami held onto her daughter – knocked-out – with her dear life thanking her lucky stars that Biri had made it in time. Sanji was also just as happy. "Biri!"

"Curse you! You and your daughter!"

"Your opponent is me, Shiki!" Hearing Luffy's voice, Shiki stopped from chasing the bird and looked back into the sky. There, Luffy was preparing what would hopefully be his last attack to defeat Shiki.

"Gear Third:" As he did before, Luffy bit into his thumb blowing large amounts of air into his bones. The action then caused his hand to become enlarged, much like a slap-stick cartoon, as he shouted out. "Bone Balloon:" But instead of leaving it in his arm, Luffy forced the air to travel through his body, ripping part of his shirt in the process.

Meanwhile all the crew was rushing back to the Sunny, Chopper gave Robin a rest as he had transformed into his Walk Point form. Brook shouted out to the crew from the ship.

"Everybody, hurry to Lion-chan!"

Along with Biri still carrying Nami and Mika, Zoro carried Akio on his back as the young child look back at the fight while Sanji carelessly carried Usopp by his leg dragging him through the dirt. That only left Franky, most likely on the Sunny preparing their getaway.

As everyone rushed back to the ship, Luffy sent the air trapped in his bones from his mid-section and sent it to his leg and sent it into the sky. As clouds seem to swirl around Luffy's leg, Shiki was confused as to what the rubber man was doing as he continued to float just under him shouting. "What's that?"

"Sucker, get struck by lightning and fall."

"You're the one who's gonna fall, Shiki!"

"Huh?"

"I won't let you go to East Blue!" As Luffy spoke, his leg still in the air, lightning struck down on Luffy. From Shiki's view, he believed that the man was being electrocuted not realizing that rubber does not conduct electricity. He laughed as he believed Luffy had met his end.

"Ji-ha-ha-ha-ha! What an idiot!"

From the Sunny, the whole crew watched as Luffy's foot was struck by lightning. Nami looked back, now riding on Biri, as she held Mika unconscious in her arms and smiled. _'You can do it Luffy.' _

Many were amazed by what by the sight, others speechless, and some just kept their cool. Only Usopp seem to be not doing any of this as he was dropped by Sanji. "Ouch!"

"That's…"

Soon after, Usopp quickly recovered as he cheered Luffy on. "Here it comes! Do it Luffy!" As Usopp shouted, it seemed that all throughout the animals of the islands seem to just as much be cheering for Luffy, in their own silent way. Everyone watched as Luffy and Shiki hovered above the former royal palace as Shiki readied to stop Luffy's attack throwing his arms out while boasting.

"I'm the man who controls the seas from the sky!"

"You won't get your wish with… My nakama… My family… Or the seas! For as long as I live!" Shiki was stunned by the younger man's speech as Luffy's leg had gathered enough electricity he could support. With that he began to send his expanded foot down towards Shiki finishing part of his attack's name. "GIANT THOR-"

Shiki noticed the magnitude of the attack and summoned some small rocks to defend as well as to attack. He sent the spikes towards Luffy as he tried to defeat the man quickly. Though it was all useless as Luffy hurdled his giant foot down screaming. "-AXE!" The spikes collided with Luffy's leg, but simply crumbled away as it smashed down on Shiki's last defense. The attack easily broke through the measly shield scattering the pieces.

At this point, Shiki stared wide-eyed as he could do nothing to stop the attack. So as he stared at the blinding light from Luffy's attack, he recalled a simple connect that Luffy had with another man. A man long since passed. _'I was so close to obtaining 'that' weapon…_ _Am I going to be stopped by another man from East Blue?'_

"ROGER?!"

And so, with Luffy's super-sized electrified attack, he sent Shiki and his leg crashing down onto the island. The force was so strong that it began to break the whole island. The cracks were so large, the animals of the island could fall through and hurdle down. Luffy's attack soon sent a shock wave throughout the whole island giving a special boost to the Thousand Sunny. With Franky at the steering, he engaged one of Sunny's key features.

"We're blasting off! Hold on tight! Coup de Burst!" With aid from Luffy's attack's shockwave, the Thousand Sunny flew past Shiki's – still docked – island ship and out towards the open sea. As everyone flew away from the island, many of them were worried for their captain.

"Luffy!"

"Captain Luffy!"

"Mister Luffy!"

"Luffy…"

"Luffy."

"Bii!" With Nami – holding onto Mika – ending the streams of shouts for their nakama, Biri flew off the ship and back towards the island to search for Luffy.

"Biri? Biri!" Nami watched as the brave yellow bird flew back towards the island in search of Luffy. Meanwhile the task, that some of the crew did, was revealed to be use of Shiki's flag as a parachute for Sunny. As Sunny now floated down to the sea, the crew watched in suspense as they stared at the where the floating islands use to be, now covered in black smoke. For a momentary second, many of them believed Luffy was lost to them such as Chopper now in Brain Point.

"Luffy…" Nami held Mika tightly hoping with whatever spared energy she had that Luffy would make it out alive. As the whole crew stared and waited, just as the sunrise began to peak over the clouds a low moan echoed throughout the sky. Instantly Nami relaxed a little, the whole crew thinking; could it be?

"It's Luffy?"

"Where is he? Chopper and Usopp searched through the skies as they tried to look for their nakama. Soon everyone joined it as they searched for where the increasingly loud moaning captain could be. And with it being so loud, awoke the attention of the only over exhausted member.

"Dad…?" Hearing the tiny weak voice, Nami looked down to her daughter. Her eyes weren't open, but she was slowly moving. Nami didn't say anything at first as she waited to see if Mika would respond again. And eventually she did.

"Dad." Now opening her eyes a little bit, she stared up to her mom expressionless and then turned her head like in a trance looking just above the smoke. Nami caught the action and followed her daughter's gaze waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly from out of the smoke, Biri burst through as he triumphantly carried Luffy away from the island. Nami gasped in joy as she spotted the bird as did the others as they all spotted the yellow bird in the sky.

"Yeah!" Franky cheered for his captain's appearance

"I'm glad he's okay."

"Me too." Brook and Chopper held each other in a feminine way as both cried tears of joy.

"He did it! Now East Blue is safe!" Usopp shouted out joyfully as one of the few whose home was in East Blue.

"But that figure is pretty lame." Zoro smirked as he was able to get a good view of Luffy from Biri's back.

"Yeah." And oddly enough, after lighting a cigarette in victory, Sanji agreed.

"Ah! The captain shrunk again?!" While Akio freaked out again seeing the captain's temporary form, Robin chuckled to herself as she petted the young boys head.

Nami could also see Luffy's new appearance, but couldn't speak out of joy she had seeing her husband was safe. Even Mika could see her father riding on Biri's back. She had one comment as she smiled warmly speaking to her mother who was almost in tears. "Dad looks funny…"

"Sure does."

On Biri's back, a tiny, tired Luffy held on as the bird happily took him back to his crew. Meanwhile falling from the smoke, a defeated and unconscious Shiki fell and looked to be heading straight for the sea. Back on Biri, Luffy finally recovered from the after effects of using Gear Third and placed his trademark straw hat on his head as he looked back at the smoke cloud. Even some of the crew noticed what was now falling from the cloud, such as Franky. "Those are…"

"Shiki's ability has dispersed…" With Robin's explanation, the crew watched a gasped as the once floating islands now fell from the black cloud. As the islands fell one by one, the animals of the island began falling off probably as an attempt to escape a worse fate by staying on the island than in the sea. As they all watched in amazement, Mika and Akio soon realized as they looked at Nami worried.

"What about Xiao and others?"

"I don't-"

"Check that out!" Before Nami could figure some kind of excuse, Usopp had noticed something else in the sky. As everyone looked to where the long-nosed man pointed, all of them were astounding by another amazing sight.

Xiao, her family now reunited, and the whole village was flying. Flapping their arms much like birds do with wings, it seemed that evolution for these people had finally allowed them their dream; to escape Shiki's oppression and leave the violent island. It would seemed that their wings had finally grown enough for them all to leave, though some had to be carried either being too weak or old. Xiao though was just as happy as can be as she flew next to her sister and father after not having to see them for so long. Nami was quickly relieved by the sight, having hoped to help the villagers just as well as he own home.

"Thank Oda."

"Mika look! Xiao's really flying!" Akio quickly ran over to Mika as he pointed out their friend flying in the sky. Mika could only smile as she as well as he mother fell back unconscious having spent all their energy. Luckily, Chopper – in Heavy Point – caught them both.

"Nami?"

"Hey!"

"Nami!"

"Mika!"

"Nami. Mika."

"Hey, Nami." The whole crew gathered around the two fainted females. Around the same time, Biri and Luffy and finally arrived at the ship as the ship itself continued to float down safely and away from the falling islands.

Speaking of which, as the islands fell various debris fell as well. Two of such debris being the gorilla – whose name was Scarlet FYI – and Doctor Indigo both unconscious and able to do anything as they fell. Meanwhile on the sea, the marines had great timing as they rounded up all the surviving and downtrodden pirates that had wished to join Shiki's alliance. As they rounded up the last of the pirates, marine soldiers spoke up in great fear on different battleships.

"The islands are falling!"

"Run! Get away from here!"

"Hurry!"

While the lower tier marines cowered in fear, only the vice admirals in charge of capturing the pirates remained calm and collected. As the islands crashed down, they began to form humongous waves that easily towered over the marine vessels. One by one, the islands began falling down on each other sending more waves to the marine ships. On the island, some of the animals held onto dear life waiting for the chaos to end. Even water/sea-based creatures were trying to survive as the island parts began to form a new island.

"I spotted Shiki!"

"It's the Golden Lion Shiki."

"Capture him!" Lower tier marines spoke up as they pointed up into the sky believing they had found their target. And whether they did or not is only up to you to decide. Meanwhile the vice admiral looked up as the sun began to rise noticing a ship being carried by a parachute made from Shiki's flag. However he knew full well who the ship really belonged to.

"Don't tell me… They did all that?"

"The target is the Straw Hat's crew! Prepare the cannons!"

"Yes, sir!" The marine soldiers went to work as the Thousand Sunny drifted away from the marines to the other side of the newly formed, but highly fragmented island and into the sun rise. And thus the chase was one, what pirates' life it is!

…

"_Yes, it was the Straw Hat's crew."_

"Straw Hat…"

"_We're still investigating. We'll provide you the full detail later."_

"I see. Okay." With Sengoku finished speaking to a marine officer through the Transponder Snail back at Marineford, the officer had given him quite a surprising bit of information. The man was rather shocked that these big named rookies could defeat a legend that even had him and Garp on edge. While Sengoku's pet goat ate (the name I think going around is Pwnd Goat?), the fleet admiral sat forward on his desk as he spoke grimly and disappointed.

"So we didn't do anything, huh?"


	21. Scene 21

Scene Twenty-One: Epilogue Part One – There's more?

An unknown time later, the Thousand Sunny sailed across the sparkling ocean of the Grand Line. With their adventure done and over with, crew returned to their original goal: Sabaody Archipelago. It was still unknown how long it would take for them to reach the next island, but they enjoyed the relaxing atmosphere that had become a rarity on Merveille. Especially for one young navigator as she recovered from Daft. Chopper, being the doctor, noted on how quickly she was recovering.

"Well, it's good that you're recovering faster than I expected. Ah, but don't push yourself too hard."

"Don't worry. I had the best doctor and nurse." Nami sat up from the nursing bed – wearing a large white collared shirt given to her by Luffy and her hair tied into two ponytails – as she smiled towards the Chopper, currently in Brain Point, as he walked up next to his 'nurse' Mika. The young girl – currently wearing a pink shirt and white shirt with 'Little Devil' spelled out in red and wearing a nurse's hat – as she smiled back to her mother happy to see she was okay. Meanwhile Chopper just did what he usually does when complimented.

"Ah~, don't compliment me~, idiot~." Mika giggled seeing the doctor acting so bashfully while Nami was just amused with the reindeer's attitude. Nami then moved the covers off her body as she prepared to stand up.

"And also, I just want to take a breather outside."

"I see. Then go. I'm sure everybody will be happy."

"I'll lead you out!"

"Why thank you, Nurse Mika." Nami smiled happily as her little girl ran up to her ready escort her out. Both Mika and Chopper were excited to release Nami, knowing that the rest of their nakama would be excited as well. Mika then helped her mother out of bed and lead her by her arm to the door. As Nami followed, she looked down at her sister's ring that she had given and smiled knowing that she was safe.

"Guys, Nami's up."

"And she's all better." Chopper shouted out first as he opened the door and was soon followed by Mika leading Nami outside. Every crew member then turned to the infirmary as they all stopped what they were doing, everyone now wearing their regular outfits.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Nami~!" Being the ladies' man he was, Sanji was quick to start swooning over Nami though also doing his best to not intrude too close. Everyone soon began moving towards the stairway where Mika continued to lead her mother down following Chopper. Franky was the next to speak up.

"Yo, are you all good?"

"Yeah, I'm all good."

"Thanks to me and Doctor Chopper."

"That's good." Brook stood up from his seat next to Zoro as he placed his hands behind himself like a gentlemen. "Now that you're up…" Brook then moved forward a bit as he seemed to want to ask the recovering woman a question. Nami listened as she and Mika stopped in the middle of the stairs as they stared at Brook. "Excuse me, Mrs. Nami, would you mind -"

"Knock it off!" Before Brook could ask, Sanji furiously kicked Brook down before he could even finish. The skeleton man crashed into some nearby crates, though Nami had expected what the question was she smiled as she was happy that the crew was still lively as ever. Brook then recovered as he gave a fool-hearty laugh.

"Yohohoho! That was harsh."

"Shut up!" As Sanji shouted back at Brook, everyone just seemed amused by their antics. Except for two. Sitting over on the railing, Luffy and Akio were finishing. They both looked back, pouting for some reason as they stared at Nami. Eventually though, Luffy spoke out sounding angry.

"Hey Nami!"

"Huh?"

"How do you explain this?" Nami looked over to the side hearing her husband's voice with Mika following suit. Abandoning their fishing spot, both males walked over to the stair way the two girls were as Luffy held out the Tone Dial Nami had left them. Akio then played back up, much like kids do.

"Yeah, explain?"

"Huh?"

"Wait, that's…" Though Mika was confused by the shell, Nami seemed almost embarrassed as she ran down the stairs leaving her daughter behind. Mika quickly followed behind while Luffy continued to express his anger to his wife.

"You said I couldn't beat Shiki and everybody's going to die… What a bunch of bullshit." Nami soon reached his side and tried to take the shell away from him. The watched amusedly as the two adults practically acted like little kids themselves. However Luffy continued to avoid Nami's hand as he continued to express himself. "It's true that he buried me, but that's only because I was hungry."

"That's because I thought…"

"I'm speechless. I didn't think you couldn't trust me despite what we've been through with each other. I'm disappointed."

"Yeah, how could you Mrs. Monkey."

"Why mom?" The kids soon joined in with Luffy, with Akio sounding just as disappointed as Luffy was while Mika was more confused and hurt. A moment of silence came across the deck as the crew stared disbelievingly at the group angry at Nami. Usopp then spoke up as he did not understand what either Luffy or the kids were saying.

"Luffy, kids, what are you talking about?"

"Huh, what do you mean?" Luffy's group looked back at Usopp as they all spoke confused by what the sniper was trying to say. Zoro soon spoke up as well, though surprised at the group.

"Maybe you didn't hear it?"

"Nami was in a tough spot, you know." Robin spoke up as well, seemingly agreeing with the group. Chopper soon spoke up as well sympathizing with the Luffy's group, though also agreeing with the crew.

"That's what I thought too, but after I heard that…"

"Heard what?" Luffy's group spoke up again with Luffy sounding frustrated as no one was telling him anything. The kids, on the other hand, were becoming more curious about the shell as the turn their gazes on it. Sanji then also spoke up sounding disappointed.

"Geez, you're hopeless. The kids I could understand, but you Luffy. All I could hear was a love message…"

"Yohohoho."

"That message was intended for the… simplest guy like you, dear…"

"Why don't we hear it again?" Franky soon spoke up his idea with Usopp agreeing. Nami then turned to the group as she shouted at them frustrated.

"Wait!"

"I see."

"I wanna do it!" Mika snatched the shell from her father as she pushed the button on the shell. As the message played, Nami reached to grab the shell only for Luffy to get it first and put it up to his ear to listen. Nami then tried grabbing it from Luffy shouting at him with Mika and Akio trying to listen in.

"Knock it off! It's embarrassing!" Luffy only dodged her as the message played.

"_Please forgive me for being unable to say farewell to you all directly."_

"Quiet down."

"Dad, I can't hear!"

"Captain Luffy!"

"_I've decided to join Shiki's crew as their -"_

"It's over, so throw it away!" Eventually, Nami finally was able to get the shell away from Luffy and quickly ran towards the edge of the Sunny. Both Luffy and the kids shouted at her as she had also turned off the shell.

"Ah!"

As Nami passed the rest of the crew, she was ready to throw the shell into the ocean. However one eccentric crew member did not want her to get rid of the shell itself. "Hey!" Just as Nami was about to throw the shell, Usopp grabbed the shell out of Nami's hand. Nami then unconsciously continued with her throw only to notice the shell gone from her hands. She then turned back to Usopp looking confused.

"Huh?"

"Don't throw it away. It's a precious dial. We can still use it." As Usopp kept the shell back and away from Nami, Luffy immediately took the shell from Usopp. The long-nosed sniper and the orange haired navigator soon noticed the shell was no longer in Usopp's hold and immediately Nami went after it soon followed by Usopp.

"Give it back."

"Nami, don't throw it away!" As the five nakama fought over the shell, Luffy pushed the button once again. The message then played once again as they all fought over the shell on the other side of the ship as the rest of the crew watched.

"Wait!"

"_Please forgive me for being unable to say farewell to you all directly. I've decided to join Shiki's crew as their navigator. Shiki is a legendary pirate whom Luffy and you guys can't oppose."_

As the three adults fought over the shell that Luffy kept high above them, the kids were pouting as they could not possibly reach the shell. However Mika soon got an idea and ran over to the railing. She then climbed onto the railing and carefully walked her way over to the arguing adults.

"_You will only be wasting your life if you come after me."_

As Nami tried her best to reach the shell, with both Usopp and Luffy working against her it would be almost impossible to reach. However Nami knew she had one thing over Usopp. As she jumped trying to push over the shell, Nami leaned in as she tried to kiss Luffy in an attempt to distract him. At this point, Mika jumped into the group smiling getting in-between Nami kissing Luffy. Through this combination, surprising as it may be, Nami was able to push the shell off while also causing both her and Luffy to inadvertently double kiss Mika on her cheeks. Meanwhile, Usopp separated trying to reach out for the shell while Luffy and Nami held onto each other keeping Mika from falling.

"_That's why I'll say this…"_

Though Mika was surprised by the double cheek kiss, Mika smiled and giggled having received something better than the shell. And though Luffy and Nami were also surprised, they both quickly forgot the shell as they both smiled as big as Mika hugging even closer as a family. Feeling the love between her parents, Mika shifted her body lower making Nami and Luffy directly kiss. And while surprised again, they didn't break as they continued to kiss lovingly while Mika smiled cheekily still in between her parents. Meanwhile the flying shell continued to play, giving out the last bit of the message that Luffy and the kids would never unless they ask.

"_Definitely… Come to save me."_


	22. Scene 22

Scene Twenty-Two: Epilogue Part Two – Destiny in Motion

"Just one more night, Nami, and I'm you can be officially released tomorrow."

"Thank you, Chopper." Nami waved to Chopper as the reindeer left the infirmary after checking over Nami for one last time. Chopper waved back to the navigator and leaves the room shutting the door behind him. With the reindeer doctor gone, Nami sighed as she lay back in the infirmary bed as she thought over what had happened.

After Nami had successfully gotten rid of the shell and after the kiss with both her daughter and then husband, Nami had returned to the infirmary feeling a bit winded from all the excitement with the Tone Dial. Everyone then on went back to their usual activities, the kids starting playing games with Luffy and Usopp. Sanji began preparing the meals, especially for Robin and Nami for the obvious reasons, while Franky continued on the new invention he and Usopp were working on. Robin played a small broad game with Brook replacing Sanji leaving Zoro to his nap.

Nami was so glad that she still could have this kind of life, with great nakama, a loving family, and wonderful person to spend her life with. She no longer had to fear about being subservient to a cruel man using her gift for his own selfish desires. But thinking about Shiki, she remembered something that had been overlooked.

"Shiki… Why did you want Mika?" She spoke to herself, knowing full well Shiki was no longer a problem, but the thought still didn't sit well with Nami. The man, who always lied through his teeth, wanted Mika for something, but what could he want with a little girl. It didn't make sense.

Nami thought over what she had observed throughout this adventure. Shiki had only intended to capture her, but when Mika had suddenly pulled her away he became interested. When Mika tried her best to protect her when the others were trapped, Shiki was about to strike both of them, but for some reason didn't when he was so adamant. And Mika had fallen asleep. He even tried one last time at the palace, the two giant boulders for some reason or another lost height and speed allowing Biri to rescue them. The man was hell bent on killing them both, or her at least, but it was so strange. And Mika had fallen asleep once again. Why had Mika fallen asleep those times, when she so obviously had energy to spare? What was so special about Mika for a powerful pirate to want her so badly?

"Ugh, he's just some insane old man." Nami just couldn't put two and two together, and it was giving her a headache making her tired. Honestly it was the only conclusion she could come up with for Shiki, and maybe Mika was just way more tired than she gave credit for. Nami decided to let the issue alone for now, but another had taken its place. One that had made her previous worries almost sound selfish.

* * *

"Psst, Nami." Luffy opened the door quietly as he peeked into the infirmary room. It had been a few hours since everyone had last seen Nami, and dinner had just begun. While he was mostly checking in out of concern and worry, Sanji did say that no one ate until Nami confirmed whether she would eat with them, in her room, or wouldn't at all.

Not hearing a response, Luffy entered the infirmary quietly and did so with the door as well. As he looked through the room, he soon spotted Nami awake and spoke out to her cheerfully. "Hey Nami, dinner is ready so everyone wants to now…"

"Luffy." Luffy heard his name and looked back over to his wife, hearing sadness in her voice. Getting a better look at Nami, the man could see the woman he loves with her head in her hands.

"Nami?" Luffy quickly walked over to Nami's side as wondered what was wrong with her. Luffy gently grabbed the woman's shoulders as he tried to comfort her in any way possible. He could see the woman's tears break through her hands and blinked in surprise. He spoke up asking in curiously and worriedly. "Nami, what's wrong-"

"Are we good parents Luffy?" Luffy was taken aback by Nami's own question. He stared at Nami confusedly as she brought her head out of her hands and looked to Luffy. It was quite obvious to Luffy that Nami had been crying over something for a while.

"Yeah… I think so? Mika doesn't complain too often, she doesn't hate us."

"She should."

"What?"

"Think about what had happened throughout this whole Shiki incident." Luffy was shocked hearing Nami say that their daughter should hate them. Neither one of them wanted Mika to hate them, nor did she. But then, why did Nami think she did. Of course, now he was thinking over the crew's adventures on the former floating islands. He had to admit it was a little bit fun, but incredibly tiring.

Unable to find an answer, Luffy sent a blank look to Nami not sure how to answer her question. Nami noticed Luffy's expression and though she would normally bop him on the head, she was too emotional to do so. Instead she shouted at him. "We put both Mika and Akio in constant danger."

"I guess…but they're okay now."

"Thank Oda, but anything could've happened to them. They could've been killed!" Luffy remained silent as he saw the expression on Nami's face. It had a look of pain and worry as her eyes filled with tears.

Luffy had always known Nami to worry about the kids. Actually everyone one worried about the kids, most of them showed it while others just kept a good eye on the two. Nami was always the most outspoken, and it wasn't her fault either. Being a mother will do that to almost any woman. Even as trusting and laid-back as he was, Luffy always had some worry deep in the back of his mind. But they could handle anything right? That's why they continued forward after waiting so long. Luffy was about to speak up when Nami quickly spoke up before him.

"I know what you're going to say Luffy." Luffy just hanged his mouth open not saying anything only to close it quickly surprised Nami had beaten to the punch. Nami then continued to speak treading carefully as to not set off any personally landmines. "I know you could beat Shiki… We all saw it… But you also were defeated by him. What if it was your last? What if it wasn't Shiki, but some crew that we couldn't defeat? What would happen to Mika and Akio?"

Nami immediately burst into tears again just thinking about the possible horrors those two could get into. Luffy just remained speechless as he had nothing to say to his overly worried wife. The only thing he could do was give his wife a comforting hug. Nami instantly hugged back crying her tears into Luffy's shoulder feeling his warmth. They were like this for some time before either one of them spoke. Luffy was then pulled Nami back as he gave her a reassuring grin.

"Don't worry so much Nami. We have all out nakama to help us if something bad is going to happen. None of us would ever let anything happen to either Mika or Akio." Nami stared into Luffy's eyes and vice versa as he spoke with much confidence in their crewmates. She immediately began feeling more assured, an effect that man always had on her no matter what that situation they were in. Feeling a bit better, Nami leaned in giving Luffy a quick peck on the lips before saying with a smile.

"Thanks Luffy."

"Shishishi. No problem."

"Oi! Luffy, hurry up! We're hungry, does Nami wanna eat or not!"

"We're coming Usopp!" Nami answered for Luffy shouting loud enough to be heard to the dining room. Soon after, both Luffy and Nami could hear cheers from the kids making the two adults laugh. Luffy then stood up and offered his hand to Nami who graciously took the hand and stood up. With Nami now standing, Luffy decided to ask his wife a simply question.

"So~, what was the last bit of that message?"

"Just let it go Luffy."

Luffy only replied a good-natured laugh that just made the woman roll her eyes at her husband's stubbornness. As the two lovers walked out of the infirmary, despite both of them looking happy and content, in the back of their heads a single thought still played over. For even if the conversation they had was over, it did leave a standing impression one that will effect much in the near future.

'_Will it really be okay for the kids to stay?'_

* * *

**Author's note: Yo! I'm sure this part of the epilogue might be obvious, but just in case... this was added to give some sort of time frame as to wear it takes place as well as a little parenting from Luffy and Nami.****  
**

**Honestly if it weren't for all that's been happening, the whole crew probably would've done something to keep Mika and Akio away from this adventure. But more importantly, for those who know RotPQ this would be a start to a certain decision later on.  
**

**But anyway, keep reading there's one more!  
**


	23. Scene 23

**Quick note! Go to Youtube and look up Fanfare by Mr. Children or the ending song for STRONG WORLD! It's important!**

* * *

Scene Twenty-Three: Epilogue Part Three – To Meet Again

"Oi, Luffy. Go get Nami will you. We're not eating until she gives us an answer. Got it." Before Luffy and Nami's conversation, Luffy and the others were waiting in the dining room in patience for Nami to appear. Because, as always, Sanji wouldn't serve anyone until all the ladies have arrived. And being a gentleman, Sanji asked for Luffy to go and check on his wife. Luffy looked over to Sanji with a bored expression, but easily complied as he stood up from his seat.

"Alright, be back soon."

"Can I come too?"

"I'll be fine. Just give me a minute." Mika sat back down as her father left to get Nami. The little girl pouted as she crossed her arms and sat in her chair. Everyone in the crew just found some humor in the girl's pout. After some time, many of the crew was getting impatient. Especially one little boy.

"Has it been a minute yet?"

"Man, where is Nami and Luffy." Usopp spoke up too as he tapped on the table impatiently. Trying a bit of humor, Zoro smirked as he gave a very adult remark.

"They're probably having-"

"Finish that comment and you won't eat for life." Sanji quickly kicked Zoro's head stopping him from finishing his comment. He was practically enraged; not just because he was envying Luffy for getting something he could only wish for, but for also the kids as well. He wasn't the only one; the whole crew was eying Zoro threateningly. Luckily, kids were confused as they looked at each other wondering what Zoro was going to say. Robin, returning her glare to a kind smile, then looked over to kids as she changed subjects before anything unsavory could be spoken.

"So children, I heard you made a new friend on our little adventure?"

"Huh?"

"Oh yeah, Xiao!" Mika smiled as she remembered the little girl her age. Recognizing the name, Akio too remembered their new friend. He was soon followed by Zoro along with the rest of the group that had made it to the village as they too recognized the name. The green haired swordsman then spoke up asking in confirmation.

"That little girl from the village?"

"Yeah, she was funny."

"And now she can fly."

"What really?!"

"We kind of left on a bad note though." Usopp spoke up next as he remembered before the group left the family to fight Shiki, the family still seemed rather solemn as they watched them leave. Many of them also recalled such a scene as the nodded in agreement with the sniper. Despite hearing this, Mika and Akio looked at each other than started snickering. Everyone looked at the kids curiously as the failed to see what was so amusing.

"What's up, little bro and sis?"

"Do you know something we don't?"

"Shishishi, kinda."

* * *

We go back to sometime after Luffy's outburst after hearing Nami's message, the crew was now heading back to the Thousand Sunny with Luffy leading them to the spot. Xiao's family, having stood to the side in silence, only watched them leave with solemn expression. No one talked to the family, not because they were angry at them, but simply because they had more serious issues to deal with. Akio walked with Mika as they trailed behind a bit behind having finally calmed down and ready for action. However Mika looked back seeing her friend and her family minding to themselves looking sad.

Seeing the family, Mika knew she had to say something. "Hold on Akio." The boy stopped as the girl told him to, Mika then ran towards the front. Akio watched as he saw Mika speak to her dad, the man seem to smile finding whatever the girl was talking about agreeable. With a nod from Luffy, Mika ran back to Akio and grabbed his hand. "Come on."

Xiao and her family kept looking to the ground. None of them could bear seeing the Straw Hats after the things they had sad out of pure selfishness. None of them noticed the steps of the little kids as they stood in front of the family. "Cheer up!"

"Huh?"

"Mika, Akio?"

"Why so glum?"

"Little girl…"

"Because we sad those mean things." Xiao spoke up for her mother sounding like she was about to break into tears. Mika and Akio seemed somewhat confused by what their friend was saying; after all they both had been sleeping. Xiao continued to speak as if she had betrayed her new friends. "I'm sure your crew hates us for saying such awful things."

"What? No they wouldn't." Xiao looked up to her friends as they spoke at the same time. The whole family seemed confused as they were surprised by the kids' response. Even though the two kids were trying to help the family, Xiao didn't seem to believe them.

"Then why aren't you? After all the things we said…"

"You're amazing, Xiao." The girl gasped as she looked back up in shock. She saw Mika smiling straight at her, with no hate in her eyes. The family was just as surprised as Xiao was as they stared at the other little girl unbelievingly. Akio seem to also agree as he too smiled towards the girl and the family showing no hate whatsoever. Mika then continued with her speech. "You have time to worry about my mom and us when your home is in such a mess. I've never seen people as kind as you guys are. You don't have to blame yourself…"

"Yeah, the one at fault is that jerk Shiki." Xiao looked over to Akio as he added the last bit with stern expression thinking about pirate. The little girl was amazed by the boy her age talking so seriously. Akio then continued as he pointed his thumb to himself smiling confidently. "We'll beat the hell out of him. No problem."

"So cheer up, 'kay?"

"Mika, Akio, let's go!" Luffy called out to the kids just as Mika finished up their conversation. While Xiao simply stared amazed at her two friends, Mika and Akio had to return to their group and later storm Shiki's palace. Both kids begin running back as they waved to Xiao and her family.

"We gotta go Xiao!"

"We're going save Mrs. Monkey."

"Wait!" Mika and Akio stopped as Xiao spoke out stepping forward a bit. Both kids looked at the girl as she seemed a bit hesitant at first, but eventually summoned up the courage to speak once again. "We're still friends… right?"

"Well duh." Xiao was shocked by such a casual response especially with the welcoming smiles that came with it. Soon recovering from shock, Xiao seem to tear up though smiling just like her friends. She then quickly wiped her eyes as she showed her friends a more determined smile as she shouted out again.

"Make sure you come back! I wanna play some more!" Mika and Akio smiled as they were thinking along the same line as their friend. Both then gave the girl one last shout as they ran back to catch up with the other Straw Hats.

"We will! See you later Xiao."

"That's good." Now back at the present, Mika and Akio stopped their story as Luffy spoke up. Everyone turned to see the young couple standing in the doorway was they both smiled having heard some of Mika's story. Mika grinned as she slipped out of her seat and ran over to her parents. She then spoke up with childish delight.

"Really? You think so?"

"Of course." Luffy smiled as she crouched down and placed both his hands on her shoulders. Both holders of D. then stared eye to eye as Luffy told her with the honest truth. "It's never a good-bye, you'll always see the people close to you again."

"You really do take much after your father."

"We've been saying that since the beginning." Spoke the entire crew as most of them looked at Nami with a deadpanned expression. Luffy just ignored this as he continued speaking to Mika.

"I'm sure you'll see Xiao again."

"Shishishi, yup! And I can't wait!"

* * *

**[Insert song: Fanfare by Mr. Children]**

**[Kuyandatte ato no matsuri. Mo kinō ni te wo furou.]**

**[Saa tabidachi no toki wa ima. Omotaku shizun da ikari wo age.]**

On a table which surrounds a thin palm tree, various items sat around each significant to each of the Straw Hats. Going in order of the most recent there was a wooden kendo stick – Akio, a doll that suspiciously looked like Luffy – Mika, Brook's cane, a cola bottle for Franky, a book that Robin may have read, Chopper's stethoscope, a pack of Sanji's cigarettes, Usopp's first weapon Ginga Pachinko, one of Nami's mikans, both Zoro's bandana and his three swords, and finally Luffy's straw hat. As the song finishes its first few lyrics, waves passed through the scene making the objects disappear in the same order as listed. When it was all gone, the table bare, the scene changes to a silhouette of the Thousand Sunny sailing on the open sea.

**[C****ongratulations!**** Ima mune ni takanaru fanfare! Mou Gradation mugen de no ni kamifubuki yo mae.]**

As the silhouette sailed forth, images from East Blue appeared in the corner. The first being Luffy's home village, Windmill Village, as Woop Slap sat on the deck of Makino's bar as said girl offered him a drink. As he accepted the drink, pair of cheerful drunks waved to the man making him shout angrily at the two.

Elsewhere at Zoro's dojo, the master of the dojo watched over his students as they did their exercises. The man smiled down on them, glad that they were diligently keeping with the lessons.

At Cocoyashi Village, Nojiko sat with Genzo and Doctor Nako as they enjoyed the mikans from Bellemere's planation. As Nojiko offered a bit to Genzo, whatever she said made Genzo frustrated and took a large bite into his mikan slices. The action just made the other two people laugh cheerfully.

**[Kakugo naki mono wa sare ate do nai ruro no tabi. ****Nobody knows kokai no matsuro.]**

On Gecko Island on the outskirts of Syrup Village, Kaya sat underneath a tree studying her medical books diligently. In the background, the former Usopp pirates – Ninjin, Tamanegi, and Piiman – chased after a puppy probably pretending to be a monster of some kind. A few seconds later, those same three boys were running back as the puppy's mother chased them along with her puppy.

On the floating sea restaurant the Baratie, Patty and Carne worked diligently preparing the food as Patty quickly sliced the fish and Carne stirred the pan. As they did so, Zeff walked by checking in on the two. Seeing their work as acceptable, Zeff continued as he checked the rest of the chefs.

**[Chotto matte to iwaretatte dotchi ikunda to towaretatte. Kotae wa itsumo kaze no naka ni arundesutte.]**

While the background scene of the silhouette of the Thousand Sunny changed to its main sail, the corner box of East Blue's citizens now sifts to the left corner as it continued on. A young five year old girl with shiny jet-black hair had several targets in front of her as she practiced shooting them with a slingshot. Next to her, an older boy with messy ear-length black hair was trying to help her on her. To the side, the girl's parents watched on proudly along with a young woman also with black hair that reached her shoulders wearing a marine captain's outfit also watching on smiling.

In the city of Goa of the Goa Kingdom, some kids were playing at the edge of the forest. There were two young girls, one with short, wavy, brown hair that went to her shoulders and the other with black hair tied in a ponytail and wearing big, round glasses. The two girls were playing with wood swords while wearing paper hats, the brown haired girl wearing an eye-patch, as it seemed they were playing pirates. Not too far off watching amusedly, a girl a little older than the other two with red hair tied into two braids sat on a bench not minding the stares they were getting from the snobs, both adults and children, walked by. None of the girls minded as they kept trying to defeat the other.

**[Itsu no manika otona ni natte ukkarishite matome ni natte. Ushinatta takaramono sagashi ni ikou!]**

**[Kuyandatte ato no matsuri. Mo kinou ni te wo furou.]**

Seating on his large seat as the ship, Moby Dick, sailed through the New World, Whitebeard lifted up a newspaper reading the headline. He raised an eyebrow as he read the big news of the day. As he read through the paragraphs, the man gave a small smile and chuckle recognizing a certain crew and captain he was once told of by one of his beloved 'sons'.

**[Saa tabidachi no toki wa ima. ****Kaze wo yonde dekai ho wo hare!]**

Still on his journey to find Blackbeard, Ace was currently at port as he seemed to be waiting for something. However he quickly gained interest as a crowd of people were huddled around a person. Ace quickly intruded as he looked over the man's shoulder trying to read the newspaper. Ace grinned cheerfully as he read of his little brother's crew and laughed at Luffy's recklessness.

Elsewhere on some unknown island somewhere in the Grand Line, Shank's crew were all reading the newspaper as they had spotted Luffy's crew name. When they finished, Shanks looked to be in a cheerful mood as he shouted something to the crew behind. The whole crew then cheered as another party took place with Shanks once again getting himself drunk.

**[Chotto matte to iwaretatte**** dotchi ikunda to towaretatte. Kotae wa itsumo kaze no naka ni arundeshitakke?]**

We now return to the Straw Hat crew as they all formed a V-line in front of the helm as Franky steered the Thousand Sunny. The whole looked out towards the sea as took in calming wind and splash of the waves. With Luffy at the center point, Nami – wearing what she had earlier slipped her arm with Luffy's and leaned on him which he happily obliged to.

**[Kitto kyou mo anata no hitomi de. Boku mo shiranai atarashii boku wa guruguru tabi wo shiteru.]**

**[Ohohoho! Itsuka dare mo ga otona ni natte chakkari shita otona ni natte.]**

Then Mika and Akio ran onto the deck, Mika immediately stood just in front of her parents as she wrapped herself in their welcoming arms while Akio stood next to Zoro as he too put on a cool, calm, collective act as the man did himself. Everyone smiled at the scene as the ship continued forward only to finally blast away with one last Coup de Burst as they went forward to their next adventure

**[Ushinatte takaramono sagashi ni ikou~!]**

* * *

Around mid-day, we found ourselves far from the Straw Hats to a string of islands close by to each other. Each island seemed to have a unique seasonal pattern despite being so close to each other. So strange you ask, not when these islands were once floating together. On these islands, all those animals once furious and antagonistic towards each other were now peacefully coexisting with one another. As all the animals minded their own business, a familiar bird call ran out as Biri flew by the islands like a patrol.

As the bird flew, he soon approached the village where the wing-arm people now lived. As everyone in the village worked, they all heard the familiar calls of Biri as he checked in on the village. Many of the townsfolk waved to the bird, practically claiming it as a hero along with the Straw Hats. As the bird continued on its flight, it passed by many more animals both greeting the bird as well as minded each other.

Eventually, Biri finally made his landing. He landed on a rock outcrop as he gave a loud squawk to someone. That someone, Xiao, turned around smiling as she waved to the bird in a field of IQ plants. The bird then jumped off the outcrop and hovered over to Xiao as the girl gave the bird a friendly hug. The two then stared out seeing the ocean for miles away, both of them having a similar thought as they smiled.

'_One day… I hope we will meet again.'_

The End…

Of this Adventure

* * *

**Author's note: Yo! And that's that! This story is done! With a bit of foreshadowing for good measure. It's been fun adapting this story to include Mika and Akio, and I think I did a devil good job of it!**

**If you watched the end of the original ending credits, all those scene were in the movie, all except those last two. Those two kind of officially connects this story to One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen and possibly one other. I'm sure most fans could figure who the little girl is in the first scene, but I bet you're all boggled by who everyone else is besides the parents. They will be revealed in time.  
**

**I hope that you all have enjoyed this story, it's LuNa-ness, it's added cast. To all those wondering when the other movie will be finished, well, Dan's being elusive so it's on hiatus.  
**

**And so as we end this amazing tale, I leave you with one last thing. Enjoy! Until next time, Ja Ne!  
**

* * *

**Coming in 2013...**

** …...If we live that long...**

**A whole new adventure awaits the Hurricane crew**

"Trohahaha! Give up rookies!" laughed a shadowed man wearing a typical captain's hat and coat as he stood on the railing looking out to the smaller Draco Bliss, where the Hurricane crew stared right back at him and his blood thirsty crew. Both ships were caught in a terrible storm that had been bashing both ships mercilessly. "Just give up, and we might just spare all your lives."

"Like Hell!" shouted Mika as she hanged off the ropes of the Draco yelling back at the evil pirates.

**A villain unlike any they have ever face before.**

"I'm tired of this!" shouted the shadowed man was now stood at the deck of his ship opposite of Mika as she held her sword out, glowing with electricity. The man then brought his hands in the middle as he suddenly summoned a purple sphere in the middle.

"Oh no you don't!" Not wanting the man to gain any advantage, Mika ran forward as fast as she could before the man could do anything. The man was shocked to see how quick she caught up to him, stepping back in shock right as Mika was ready to strike.

"Spacial-!"

"Lightning Strike!"

*****KAABOOOOOM/BZZZZT*****

** To an island never before seen.**

"This is Temporal Island." spoke Drake as he looked up from the map to the island in front of the Draco. The crew was amazed with the island as it seemed to be like a mix of past, present, and future all splotched across the island. And all around, different civilizations could be seen intermingling like anyone would. The islanders wore different clothing from each other with each area having a distinguishing assortment of clothes matching it. "An island lost in time...literally!"

**But the crew will soon find...what they never could have expected.**

"Mika! What's wrong with you?!" asked Lena confused as she, Ryuudo, and Akio stared at the girl they called their captain looking shockingly at them. The girl stared at them like they were crazy as she tired to step away from the group carefully.

"I've never seen you guys in my life!"

** What will happen to the crew when their captain doesn't remember them?**

"Huh? Who are you!?" Meeting in the middle of a street, the two girls stared face to face with each other. Both of them looked over the other, their actions mimicking each other until finally they answered each others question.

"I'm Mika! Huh?"

**Or does she?**  
** The Hurricane crew is about to meet the most unexpected person they could ever meet...again!**

** Coming soon...**

** Appearing in their Second Movie**

** A joint project by **  
** Hotspot the 626th and Chambers D. Samuel**

** Proudly present:**

** One Piece: Dual Movie**

** One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen Movie**  
** Heavenly Touchdown**

** One Piece: Straw Hat 2nd Generation Movie**  
** Hurricane Touchdown**

** Be ready for the ultimate tag team!**

"Let's Go!" shouted the two Mikas as the both activated their respective devil fruit powers: Mika One began glowing bright as she generated electricity through her body as well as in her sword, glowing along with its master. Mika A began to transform, she too had a glow, though not from electrical power, and even began to float a little. As this happened, her hair began turning from browny-red to a golden blonde color and her eyes, specifically the iris, became a solid yellow. A halo appeared above her head while on her back two white wing appeared and grew until they stretched six inches off Mika A's sides.

The two, now geared and ready to fight, both readied their attacks as Mika One prepared to swing her sword and Mika A grabbed her halo. The two shadowed figures seem to smile sinisterly as they didn't seem threatened by the seemingly identical girls.

"Bring it on!"

"Hurricane/Halo SLICER!"

**Coming Soon**

* * *

**Also I'm taking a break! Don't expect anything for a week or two. Ja Ne!  
**


End file.
